Kingdom Hearts
by Miu-Baby
Summary: She opened her eyes, finding weird drawings displayed before her. She pushed herself up and looked around to find herself in a cave full of drawings. "Where am I?" She wondered."All I remember was someone saying Kingdom Hearts," SoraXOCXRiku
1. Chapter 1: Through the Door

A/N: OKAY! My first chapter of my Kingdom Hearts story. Worked on it since I was young, so I made a lot of editing. You can find it on , not very liable anymore and also on my Deviantart! Under AuthenticRose :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts own me! Haha, but the only characters I own are my OC's. I have more that'll come in later on, ENJOY!

_"Now. My dear, I want you to close your eyes. Now tell me. What do you see?" An old lady's voice run out from the darkness._  
_"I see darkness..." A childlike voice replied, full of wonder and confusion._  
_"Look closely now..." The old woman urged. The girl obyed and looked deepervwithin herself._  
_"Nothing..." She said, disappointed._  
_"Look deeper and try with all your might for sight. Now what?"_  
_"A white star. Dancing in a red orb..." She replied in curiousity._  
_"That is the light in your heart, my dear..."_  
_"Oh...But why do you want to show me this, grandma?"_  
_"I have a story to tell you."_

_Long ago, all the world was connected, and a warm light covered it._

_The people all loved the light, and at length, they began to fight for it._

_Darkness was then born in the people's hearts._

_The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light, and before long, it had spread far, and the world disappeared into the darkness._

_However, inside the hearts of children, there was still a small spark of light._

_Gathering the fragments of light, the children remade the world._

_However, the world that was created is not all connected, and is made of many small pieces._

_That is beause the true light was still sleeping deep within the darkness..._

_The true light, was hidden behind a very special door._

_A door we named from our hearts...that door is called..._

**Kingdom Hearts**

_Chpater 1: Through the Door_

She opened her eyes, finding weird drawings displayed before her. She pushed herself up and looked around to find herself in a cave full of drawings. _What happened?_ The last she remember was someone saying Kingdom Hearts, whatever that was and a man in a white lab coat throwing her through a brown door. She looked back and saw it. The door. She brought herself to her feet and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. There was no keyhole, or door knob. She looked around for a way out. She found an opening.  
She took in a deep breath and walked out of the cave. Her eyes widened as she found herself at a beach. She looked at the base of a huge tree that hidden the opening of the cave, a walk way was built into it. A ramp led to the sand. She looked out the ocean. "Where am I?" She wondered.

"Look out!" She looked over and was smacked in the face by a ball. She fell back and landed in a pool of water. She quickly reached the surface and scrambled out of the water. A boy with brown spikey came over to her and picked up the ball.  
"You okay?" He looked at him, angry and hurt. Tears forced their way out of her eyes.  
"Sora!" A girl with short red hair came up and pushed the boy away. She looked at her.  
"Are you alright?" The young girl nodded.

"What happened?" A boy with white hair came up.

"Sora hit her with the ball, Riku." The girl pointed to the spikey haired boy. The boy named Sora glared at her.  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!" The girl argued back.  
Riku crossed his arms and sighed.

"I'm okay. Really. Hi, my name is Hikari." The first girl said and smiled. The other girl smiled.

"I'm Kairi. The one who hit you is Sora. And this is Riku." Hikari smiled brightly.

"Where am I?" Hikari asked, curious of the new world.

"You're on Destiny Islands." Sora grinned. Kairi nodded and smiled more.

"Where're you from?" She asked. Hikari shrugged.  
"I don't remember."

"Where are your parents?" Riku asked. She shrugged again.

"Don't you remember anything?" Sora asked. Hikari looked down and thought for a minute.

"All I remember was someone saying Kingdom Hearts, and a man in a white robe throwing me through a door with no door knob and keyhole. Kinda like the one in that cave." Hikari explained and pointed to the cave entrance. They all nodded.

"Well, hey. Maybe you can live with me until you remember everything." Kairi smiled. "C'mon. I'm sure my folks don't mind." Hikari smiled and followed them. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm new here, too." Kairi said. "In fact, just a few days ago!"

_7 Years later_

She ran down the beach, holding a rope around her pale shoulders. She looked up to the sky and smiled. Hikari strangely looks like Kairi's reflection, but different. Her hair was light brown. And she is slightly taller. She wore a blue skirt with a white shirt, kinda similar to Kairi's. She wore blue sandals and had a heart shaped locket. She didn't have any other accesories."It's almost ready, Kari. Jut wait a bit longer-Huh?" Kari stopped as she saw a boy, laying in the sand, across the beach. It was Sora. Kairi is gonna have his head if she finds him snoozing down here. Kair ran over to him and looked over him.  
She smiled and lightly kicked the side of his head. He stirred, but did not wake up. Kari sighed and sat by him. Kari had a crush on Sora since the first day they met. Despite him hitting her in the face with a blitz ball. She giggled at the memory and looked back up to the bue cloudless sky.

"Unhuh..." Sora stirred. Kari looked at him.

"Hey!" Kari jumped and Sora shot up, his eyes bugging out. They both looked over to the side to see Kairi grinning and holding a rolled up blanket in her arms. Kari smiled.  
"I saw you..." She said."I k new you were gonna slack off soon, Sora..." She glared at him. Kari looked at Sora and then Kairi.

"That's not true!" She looked at Sora."This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow!" Kairi threw a rock at him.

"Sora, are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Kairi crossed her arms.

"I was not dreaming! Or was I? I don't know...'' Sora said and thought for a minute. Kari shook her head and walked towards the shoreline. Sora watched her."Hey, Kari.(By the way that's her nickname) What was your hometown like, you know where you grew up?" Sora asked. Kari smiled to herself.

"I told you before, Sora. I don't remember."'She replied.

"Anything at all?" Kairi sat down, with a rolled up blanket beside her.

"Nothing." She confirmed.

"Do you ever want to go back?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm happy here. But I wouldn't mind to go see it." She answered, a longing feeling sprouted in her chest. Seven years ago...Kari was kicked out of her world. No memory of what happened...she forgot everything...slowly...as soon as she woke up in the secret place...the secret place...

'Me too!" Kairi jolted Kari out of her thoughts. "I can't wait to see my world!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I want to see your home worlds, too. Along with any any other world out there, I wanna see them all." Sora grinned. Kari looked back at him and smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for!" She said.

"Hey!" All three looked back to see Riku holding a log. "Looks like I'm the only one working on the raft." He gives them his 'I'm helpless' look.  
'Hey, Riku!" Kari smiled. Riku walked over to the three of them, threw his log at Sora, making him fall backwards. Both Kari and Kairi giggled. Riku stood in front of them both, placed his hands on his hips and smirked.

"And you two are just as lazy as he is..." He said. Both of them broke into a fit.

"So you noticed." Kair said mischieviously. She had a crush on Riku for a very long time, infact, ever since Kari first came here to the islands.

"Okay! We'll finish together!" Kari said, jumping up and down waving her arms."C'mon, I'll race you!" She smiled.  
"What? Are you kidding?" Riku replied and sat down.  
"Ready, Go!" Kari yelled. Sora and Riku looked at each other and then started running. Her and Kairi followed, laughing.

Kari and Kairi were sitting on a wooden ramp, working on their good luck charms. Kairi sent Sora to go get logs, more cloth and rope. Riku already finished his job, and he was somewhere around the island; probably thinking about the other worlds. Sora then came back with the supplies and went to go have some battles with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. Kari went into the water, looking for more shells. Kairi started drawing stars in the sand.  
"Hey, Kari!" Kari looked back, seeing Sora marvel over her charm. "What is this?" He asked. Kari smiled and walked back to shore, holding more shells and placed them in her blue pouch.  
"It's a Thalassa lucky charm." Kari took it out of his hand and held it to her heart. "Long ago, sailors would wear them in pray for a safe voyage...and no matter where they went...they'd come back one day." She explained. Sora smiled and scratched the back of his head.  
"Don't worry! Let's go and see the world! The four of us! And we'll return home, together." Sora said, making a fist. Kari looked at him, surprised, then grinned.  
"Right!" She nodded.  
"Hey, you two!" Kari and Sora looked back to see Kairi leaning over the bridge. "Riku wants to meet at the Paopu Tree!" She said and her head disappeared. They heard her footsteps run across the bridge. Kari and Sora looked back at each other and smiled. Sora grabbed her hand and both of them ran towards the other side of the island.

The sun was already setting...Kari smiled at the radiating beauty. Kairi and Sora sat on the tree, watching the same vew. Riku leaned against the tree, crossing his arms, eyes closed.  
"So..." Sora started. "Kari's and Kairi's homes are out there, right?" He leaned over, looking at Riku. Riku opened his eyes and sighed.  
"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." He explained.  
"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.  
"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied. Kari looked back at the silver haired boy.  
"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked, leaning back and kicked her legs back and forth. Riku's eyes met Kari's for a few long seconds, then he broke the contact, giving a long answer.  
"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"  
"I don't know..." Sora said and laid down on the trunk. Both the girls looked at him.  
"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said, stepping next to Kari. He grabbed her by the arm and helped her to her feet. Kari nodded thanks.  
"You've been thinking alot lately, haven't you?" Kari smiled, placing her hands behind her back. Riku smiled back. Sora looked over at the two. Kairi frowned a little.  
"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kari, thanks." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kari's smile brightened.  
"Heh, you're welcome." She nodded.

After the meeting, Kari and Kairi went ahead of the two boys to their conversation. Kairi grabbed Kari by the arm and whispered. "Do you like Riku?" Kairi asked. Kari looked at her, shocked.  
"Are you crazy! No. I like Sora. Remember?" She whispered back. Kairi smiled and nodded.  
"Okay." She said. Kari stopped and looked back, up on the bridge. Sora and Riku were talking. Riku tossed Sora something and ran off. Sora threw the item away and chase after him. Kari placed a hand over her heart. _Do I...like Riku?_

_The Second Day:_

Kari jumped out of her boat and on to the docks and looked around. No one was at the beach. She assumed the others were at the raft. The raft is supposed to be done today, and Kari only need to get the supplies and tomorrow the four will leave. She smiled and ran to the other side of the island. There, She saw Sora and Riku arguing over the rafts name. Kairi was heading over to them and yelled for them to race for it. Kari sighed and sat on the raft and worked on her charm.

"The usual?" Sora looked at Riku and smiled. Riku nodded.  
"Are you guys at it again?" Kairi glared at them. They both smiled. Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes,"Okay...The usual applies. You can take any route you want. The first one to touch the tree on the cliff and makes it back here first, wins..."This is goin to be easy, Riku thought and smirked.  
"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." Sora looked at Riku.  
"I share the Paopu with Kari." He simply stated.  
"What?" Sora's eyes widened. Did Sora just hear him correctly? Riku looked at him.  
"Deal? The winner shares the Paopu with Kari." Riku repeated. Yup, he sure did.  
"Wait, Riku!" Sora tried to object, but Kairi interrupted him.  
"Okay, on my mark. Go!" She yelled. Sora and Riku ran off.

Kari smiled at her new finished charm. She looke up as she heard laughter and yelling. Sora and Riku both flew past her. She watched after them as they ran up to the tree on the cliff.. "  
What are they doing now?" She wondered. Kairi came up beside her.  
"Winner shares a Paopu with you." She said. She blushed as Riku was ahead. Oh, great!  
"Go, Sora!" Kairi cheered. Kari blushed even more. Riku won the race. After the race, everyone calmed down, they decided it was time to get the supplies.  
Kari told Sora to get some supplies for the trip. He left as Riku then came up. Kari was searchin in the water for some shells.  
"It was joke, you know? I was only teasing with Sora." Riku said. Kari looked up at him and smiled.  
"That was a good trick, mabe it'll get Sora to focus more on our mission." He smiled and nodded.  
"He surely needs it." He replied.

Sora went in the secret place, wondering if there were any mushrooms there. Sora looked around and found one. He looked down and saw drawings of him and Kari. Sora touched the drawing he made of her.  
The were both so young. _If only she knew_, Sora thought. Sora grabbed a rock and started to draw on the wall. That's when he heard a noise. He stood up and looked back."Wh-who's there?" He asked. There was a hooded figure in the shadows.  
"I've come to see the door to this world."It replied. It was a man's voice.  
"Huh?" Sora gave a confused look.  
"This world has been connected." _Conneted?_  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sora asked.  
"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completly eclipsed." His words were confusing...  
"Well, who ever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-where did you come from?"  
"You do not yet know what lies beyond this door..."  
"So you're from another world!" Sora said.  
"There is so very much to learn...You under stand so little..." The man replied, ignoring him. Sora got angry.  
"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna learn what's out there." Sora yelled.  
"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing, can undertand nothing." There was a soft moan. Sora looked at the door and looked back and saw that the man was gone.  
"Sora! What are you doing?" Sora looked back and saw Kari with her hands on her hips. "Kairi will kill you if she finds you in here!" Sora looked at the drawings and his heart skipped a beat.  
"Kari!" Sora ran out, pushing her out of the secret place. She struggled to get away.  
"What are you doing? Sora! You're acting strange! And we have to get ready for tomorrows departure! Are you listening?" She tried to look back, but Sora shoved a mushroom in her face.  
"Look I got a mushroom!" He said nervously.

Kari sat on the docks staring at the sunset."Mind if I sit next to you?" She looked back to see Sora. Her heart pounded in anticipation. This is the first time they're alone together! She blushed and scooted, letting him sit by her. They were both silent. _Say something, stupid!_ Her conscious nagged.  
"You know, Riku has changed." She claimed, staring at the water.  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked, staring out into the sunset.  
"Well..." She thought for a minute and came up with an idea. She smirked.  
"You okay?" Sora asked.  
"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!" She exclaimed. He looked at her, surprised.  
"What?" His eyes widened and he blushed. She giggled.  
"Just kidding." Kari said and looked at the water.  
"What's gotten into you?" He asked. She shrugged."You're the one that's changed, Kari." He laughed.  
"Maybe..."She replied, a frown taking over. We all have changed."You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready to take on what the worlds will throw at me. No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" She looked at Sora.  
"Yeah, of course!" He smiled. She looked at the sunset.  
"That's good. Sora, don't ever change." Kari said and stood up. Sora watched her.  
"Huh?" He replied.  
"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be an adventure we'll never forget." She smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

Sora layed there in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. _'I just can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be an adventure we'll never forget.'_ Kari's voice repeated over and over in his head. Sora looked out the window and saw a storm at the other island.  
"A storm? Oh, no, the raft" He yelled and jumped out of his window.


	2. Chapter 2: The Begining

A/N: Okay! Second chapter! ^^ yay, im so happy! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it owns me! Okay! Hope ya'll enjoy this second chapter, cuz I certainly did! Ill be working on posting chapter 3 here soon! Plz review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but the next one will be longer! Promise! :3 Enjoy...

_Chapter2. Begining_

Kari and Kairi both ran down the beach. Kairi stopped and grabbed Kari's arm. She looked back at her. "I just saw a door sealing the secret place entrance! We gotta go check it out." She said. Kari looked towards the direction that led to the raft. She looked at her friend and nodded. They both went to the secret place, going through a white door, not noticing the black creatures forming behind them.

They both looked for anything different about the secret place, besides the door. Kari looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She jumped when Kairi gave out a scream. Kari looked back and saw a ant-like creature with it's hand in Kairi's chest. Kari screamed as she saw Kairi's heart come out and disappear. "Kairi!" Kari ran towards her friend, but Kairi disappeared before she can reach her.  
_'The darkness swallowed many hearts, and much light. Before long, the world disappeared into darkness.'_ A voice rung in her head. Then a bright light filled the room and she heard a loud moan. When the light dimmed, Kari looked at the door and saw a keyhole.  
"Kari!" She looked back and saw Sora.  
"Sora-" Kari held her hand out, warning him to stay back. Suddenly the door opened and black vines shot out, wrapping themselves around Kari's wrists and around her waist. Kari screamed at the vines pulled her in through the door into complete darkness.  
"Sora!" She cried.  
"Kari!" Sora's yell echoed.

'_I wasn't ready! I wasn't ready to take on what the world will throw at me!' _Kari's thoughts ehoed out in darkness_. Sora! I wonder if he's okay...Kairi...Riku..._. "Sora..." She sighed and closed your eyes.  
_'The true light was still sleeping deep within the darkness...'_ The voice from before said in her head.  
"_Kingdom Hearts_..." She whispered and fell asleep.

Kari opened her eyes, to find herself still soaring in the darkness. Where is she going? Why is she still in darkness?  
_Who is most important to you?_

_Huh?_ Kari looked around, seeing that nobody was around. "Who's most important to me?" Sora, Kairi and Riku came to her mind.  
"My friends..." She simply stated. "They are most important to me!" She said and looked up and around her. It was still dark.  
_Are you positive? _Where is this voice coming from?  
"Absolutely!" Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and doves were forming out of the ground, leaving a blue light,and flying off into darkness. There, floating infront of her was a key.

"What the..." She walked up to it and examined it's form. It was a white blade with blue coloring at the tip of it. There was a chain that held a star.  
_Great power rests deep within' your heart. Do you want to use it with the keyblade?_ The voice asked. Kari thought for a minute. Will this 'keyblade' help her...?She wont know until she tries...  
"Well, if it is to help me find my friends..." She said and grabbed the Keyblade. A bright blue light surrounded her, making her clothes disappeared and her whole body turned blue, including herr hair. Kari closed her eyes and had a pink ribbon surrounding her torso, forming into a pink hoodie, and a deep blue ribbon covering her bottom half, forming into tight-fit baggy jeans. A white and black ribbon came up and covered her feet, forming white and black sneakers.

She looked at over herself in awe. _Are you ready to take on what the world will throw at you?_ She looked at the keyblade and gave a soft smile. Of course, Kari said that she wasn't ready, but now...with the Keyblade, she feels a little confident. Kari looked up at the sky and nodded.  
"I'm ready...to take on everything..." She said and suddenly found a white star shining in the sky. Kari smiled and reached up for it. It floated down towards her and landed softly in her hand. The stars light surrounded her and she found herself in a plaza with a fountain, that has a beautiful moral and shops everywhere. She smiled, happy to be out of the darkness.

Kari walked up some stairs, eyeing the items on display in the shops. She saw a pair of huge doors that read '1' on the top. Kari ran over to them and tried to push them open., but they were too heavy. She growled in frustration and pushed harder, managing to open them an inch. She squeezed she got through the doors, a crash was heard from behind. She quickly looked back and felt wind brush up behind her and darkness over took her.

Kari slowly opened her eyes and found herself sitting up against a wall. She looked around to find herself in a red room. She quickly got to her feet, but stumbled a bit from her dizziness. She shook her head and sat on the bed, holding her head in her hand.  
"You're awake..." She looked up to see a woman with long curly brown hair put up in a high pony tail and green eyes. She wore a pink dress with brown hiking boots.

She smiled and handed her a glass of water. "I'm sorry. We kinda saw you laying unconscious by the fountain in the second district, but you disappeared and reappered in different clothes. Then my friend knocked you unconcious." She said and sat on the bed. "My name is Aerith..." She said and placed her hands in her lap.  
"I'm Kari..." Kari looked to the door and took a sip of the water."Uhh... Where am I?" She asked.  
"Traverse Town." She answered. Suddenly a girl with short black hair and purple eyes ran in.

"Yuffie?" Aerith looked at her.  
"There's another!" She said. "Leon went to get him. I'm gonna check to see if everything is all right. And the guys the king sent, they're here, nearby." Aerith nodded.  
"What is going on? What do you mean by another? And who's this king? And who are the guys he sent? What's going on?" Kari yelled. She felt like she was playing 20Q, but no one else was playing along.  
'We'll explain everything later." Yuffie said. Kari sighed and waited for Yuffie and Aerith leave. Kari took out her charm from her pants pocket. The charm looks like a heart shaped shell with random small shells tied around it. It had a crown in the middle of the heart. _Sora...Kairi...Riku. _  
What happened to her friends? And the islands? Are they okay? Will she ever see them again? Kari sighed and placed her charm back in her pocket.

"Now you're gonna...you're gonna..." Sora panted then fell backwards unconcious. A man with long brown hair spiked down, and ice blue eyes with a scar across his face stood up straight.

"Aw, you're slipping Leon..." Yuffie came up to him. The man named Leon looked at her.  
"I went easy on him." Leon replied. "Did she wake up?" Yuffie nodded."Does she know anything, yet?" Yuffie shook her head. Leon sighed. "I guess we're in trouble. Big trouble." Yuffie rubbed the back of her neck. _Yeesh, why did the keyblade choose these two? I mean, they're just kids..._Yuffie thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Wonderland

A/N: Chapter 3! I hope you guys will be liking my story ^^; had a lot of editing! Anyways, you all know what to do. And I certainly dont feel like doing this, cuase you all know who owns Kingdom Hearts ^^, but Kingdom Hearts own me! So, yup :3 enjoy!

Chapter 3: Wonder Land

Kari started climbing out of the window, but stopped when she heard people talking. She looked down from the balcony and saw Aerith with a duck and dog. Whoa! Whoa! Why is a duck and dog wearing human clothes? And the dog is standing on two feet! Is the world coming to an end? Kari stare with wide, horrified eyes This day is getting more confusing if she stays here any longer...  
"Excuse me, but did the king send you?" Aerith asked. Kari ignored them and climbed over the balcony to a ledge of the buidling. She hung on to the wall and side stepped to the other balcony. Aerith and Yuffie had locked the doors in the red room so she had no other choice but to do this... Kari climbed into the balcony and found a blue room. She opened the first door she saw, leading to a hallway. She gave a sigh of relief and quickly left the hotel.

Kari looked around for Aerith and Yuffie, prepared for their attack. Luckily, they weren't around. Now it's time to go find Sora, Kairi and Riku. Maybe, if she's lucky, they can go home.

Kari ran down the stairs, keep on looking back, incase if any of those ant things or Yuffie attacks. She was in a '3rd' district. She saw another pair of brown doors that said '1st'. Kari smiled and ran towards the doors, going into the first district. There, she saw another pair of doors that said 'Exit'. She grinned and ran to the doors, glad to get out of this place. Her keyblade then appeared in her hand. Kari looked down at it, confused.  
"Absolution? What's up?" She asked the key. Kari thought she was going crazy. The Keyblade then pulled her forward, up to a shop that said Accessory. Kari tried to pull it back, but it was too strong for her and it pulled her harder.

She then heard metal clanking. She looked back and saw a soldier running towards her, it's claws reaching for her. Kari screamed and ran to the shop. She tripped up at the steps, having the soldier cling on her leg, it's nails digging into her bare skin. She shook her leg desperately to get rid of it. "Let me go!" She cried. Just as she said that, a white beam shot out of the keyblade and hit the soldier, knocking it off her. Kari scrambled up the stairs and to the shop. The Soldier ran after her.  
Once Kari reached the door, she slammed it in the soldiers face. The door pounded and Kari pressed her back to it, to keep the soldier out. It kinda remined her of the creatures back at the island. The ones that took Kairi.  
"Welcome to the- oh, another kid." A gruffy man looked at her.  
"Um, my name is Kari...I'm sorry for barging in. But I was being chased by a soldier thing..." She said, pointing at the door. The man said something under his breath and pulled out a black box that saids 'Cid Cannon'. He pushed Kari away, put the goggles over his eyes and reached for the door.  
"No wait!" Kari cried, clinging onto the man's arm, scared. He opened the door, seeing more of the soldiers and the black ants swarming at the door. The man opened the black box blew a huge wave of fire, destroying the strange creatures. Kari's eyes widened in amazement and in fear.  
"You're bad for buisiness!" He yelled. He closed the door and looked at her with a smile. "Now then...take a seat." Kari obeyed and sat at the blue chouch. in the corner of the room. "Your name is Kari. I met your little friend, Sora." He said. Kari looked at him, now smiling.  
"Sora? Was there anyone else with him?" Kari asked, standing up making fists. The man shook his head. She looked down, sadly. Riku wasn't with Sora. Kairi is no where to be found. Are they okay? Did they survive? So many questions and yet no answer.  
"Was there a guy named Leon with Sora? And a girl named Yuffie?" The man looked at her and nodded.  
"Leon and Yuffie took him to the hotel." The hotel? Kari groaned and sat down, pulling her hair into her fists. Back to square one, and with those creatures out there Kari doubts that she'd make it there alive. "I'm sure he's okay. Why don't you go find him. But be careful, the Heartless are everywhere." Heartless? The creatures the attacked you? Is that what they're called?

"Heartless?" Kari picked her head up.

"Heartless are monsters with no hearts. Some are pure bred, born from darkness. Some are Emblem, people that turn into them..." The man looked at herr Keylbade. " You better be careful. The Heartless are after your keyblade, but really, your heart. Heartless seek out the users of the Keyblade, since the Keyblades are able to vanquish Heartless very effectively. In order to stop the users of the Keyblades, the Heartless use the Keyblade itself as a homing beacon, but ultimately desire to take the heart that commands it." Kari nodded, fully understand what she's dealing with now.

"Thanks for telling I never asked for the just appeared infront of me..." Kari said and looked down. "And I can't fight, and I can't bare to hurt a thing...violence is just wrong," Kari said, shaking her head.  
"Well, either you survive or they eat your heart up and you'll never see your friends." The man shrugded. "Your choice,"

Once Kari stepped out of the shop, the Heartless appeared. Soldier and ant-like. Her keyblade soon appeared, gaining a reaction from them.. It pointed to the pair of doors She went through earlier. She nodded and slashed the Heartless away and ran to towards the third district. Kari barged through the doors and closed them with a heavy slam. Kari slowly backed away, keyblade aimed at the door, ready for more Heartless to attack. Kari stumbled forward as she bumped into someone. She looked back to meet ocean blue eyes that belonged to non other than Sora.  
"Sora!" She gasped, smiling ear to ear. Sora smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was cut short when two people fell ontop of him, knocking him to the was the duck and dog that were with Aerith earlier! "Sora!" All three groaned in response the duck and dogs eyes rolled around in their sockets, Sora struggling to breathe from the weight. The dog looked at Kari's hand and gasped, "The key!" He yelled, pointing at your keyblade.  
"No! There's the key!" The duck cried, pointing to Sora.  
"Two keys? But weren't there supposed to be one?" The dog scratched his temple, confused.

"I don't know, but we found them!" The duck replied.

"That's great!" Sora moaned in pain. "Do you mind getting off of me!" He cried. The dog and duck apologized and stood up. Kari help pull Sora to his feet.

"You okay?" She asked. Sora stretched his arms and grinned at her, nodding. She smiled back. Suddenly, the ground started shaking, causingthe four of them to lose their balance. "What's happening?"  
"Heartless!" The duck and dog yelled, pointing up behind Kari and Sora. Kari and Sora both looked back, seeing the exits all blocked with stone pillars and soldier Heartless running at them. All four of them got into fighting stance and got in a circle together. There seemed to be about nine of them, Kari figured.  
"Let's work together if we wanna get outta here." Sora said. The duck and dog both nodded. Kari called her keyblade and ran at the Heartless, Sora doing the same. One jumped at her and she swung her foot towards its face, throwing it to the ground. She swung the keyblade at the other one, turning it into ash. She looked back towards Sora, seeing he's having a difficult time. Along with the duck and dog.

Kari quickly dodged one of the Heartless's attack, then round house kicked it to the wall. Good thing Kairi forced her into taking karate lessons.. Kari ran towards Sora and slashed away the Heartless from behind him. Sora looked back at her and smiled, "You okay?"

"Yeah, let's help those guys," She said, pointing to the duck and dog. Sora nodded and followed her to the others.  
After all the Heartless were defeated, the ground started shaking once again.

'_Kari!'  
"_Huh?" Kari looked back, wondering who's voice that was. There was no one there. A huge armored Heartless fell from the sky infront of the group. It spun and electricity surrounded every course of it's body. Kari noticed the weird heart symbol displayed on it's chest. It was the same as the soldiers. Is that their symbol? Heartless swung its arm at Kari, having her duck to the ground. She looked up at the Heartless, seeing its torso turn into a cannon. Her eyes widened in shock. "You gotta be kidding me!" She cried and ran from the beam it shot at her. She rolled away and behind one of the stone pillars, breathing hard.. She looked over to Sora, the duck and the dog. The duck was throwing spells at it, the dog was throwing its shield at its leg, and Sora, swinging his keyblade at the other leg.  
'_Kari...'_ The voice again. Kari looked around franticly, her hair whipping her face. It was a old lady's voice, but she didn't know any old women. Suddenly the Heartless started moving around really fast, creating a whirlwind. Kari gasped and clung onto the pillar as she was lifted off the ground. It's trying to pull them in! The Heartless stopped spinning, and swung it's arms at Sora and the others. Kari stood to her feet and towards the Heartless, keyblade ready.  
" I have enough of you!" She yelled and jumped in the hair, swung her keyblade, striking into it's torso. It fell back, falling into many pieces. Just as soon as it fell apart, it stood up once more.  
"How do we defeat it!" The dog cried. Kari and Sora panted heavily, obviously not used to this kind of fighting. Especially Kari. She never fought an enemy this strong or non-human before. '_Heart...'_ The old lady's voice again!  
"Heart?" She placed over her chest, feeling it beating looked up at the Heartless, seeing it's symbol. She grinned and aimed her keyblade at it's symbol. "Star Burst!" She yelled, holding tightly to the handle. The tip of the key started to glow and soon, thousands of stars of different colors came out and went into the Hearltess symbol. The Heartless froze and black smoke surround its whole being. It started to shake and fell apart, turning into ash. A heart appeared and flew into the sky, disappearing into the stars.

:Later on:

"So you guys were looking for us?" Sora asked, crossing his arms. Kari looked at Aerith, only recieving a nod in reply. She shrugged and took a bite of her ice-cream sundae.  
"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." A man's voice said from behind them. They all looked back to see a man with brown hair and a scar on his face. Is this the Leon guy Yuffie mentioned?  
"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go toother worlds on our vessel." The dog looked at Sora.  
" I wonder if we can find Riku and Kairi," Kari said, looking over to the sad Sora. Sora looked down.

"I don't know," He replied. Kari opened her mouth to speak, but the duck inturrupted.  
"Of course." The duck said. Kari and Sora looked at him with surprise and hope. The dog wispered something to the duck and the duck wispered back. Kari only caught "Who knows?...we need...help us...King." She narrowed her eyes to the duck. The duck noticed and laughed nervously.  
"I think I agree with you, Sora. I mean, how can we trust them?" She asked, giving a glare at the duck. Sora sighed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, how can we? We don't even know you guys," He said.  
"We will help you!" The duck yelled, glaring at Kari. She stuck her toung out, making him even more mad. "Besides! We helped you defeat that Heartless!" He smiled triumpthantly. He did have a point. They helped them defeat that Heartless, but does that mean they ARE trust worthy.  
"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said. Yuffie and Aerith both nodded in agreement.

"They'll help you, trust me." Aerith smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess." He said, still looking unhappy.  
"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. Nosad face. Okay?" The duck said, pointing at Sora's face, Kari slapped it away. He shot her another glare.  
"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The dog put his face next to the ducks. The duck pushed his face away.  
"This boat runs on happy faces." The duck smiled.  
"Happy?" Sora questioned. Kari force a sweet smile and looked at Sora. Sora picked up his head and grinned really wide. Everyone was silent, till Kari was the first to break out in laughing. Everyone soon joined, including Having his mood lifted, Sora gave a real smile and laughed.  
"Okay, I'll go with you guys." Sora said.  
"Me, too!" Kari said, waving her hand.  
"No way!" Sora gasped.  
"Why not?" Kari whined, crossing her arms, pouting. "Didn't you see the way I fought those Heartless?"  
"Yeah, but still. I don't want you getting hurt." Sora reasoned.  
"I'm going. Wether you like it or not!" Kari said, stomping her feet.  
"NO!" He yelled.  
"YES I AM!" She yelled back.  
"I SAID NO!" His voice growing louder.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She replied.  
"I CAN'TRISK YOU GETTING HURT!"  
"I WON'T!" Suddenly Cid came out of his shop, with a red face.  
"JUST TAKE HER FOR CYING OUTLOUD!" He yelled, glaring at Kari. Kari laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. Sora was quiet for a minute.  
"There. I'm going." Kari smiled in triumpth, hands on her hips.  
"Fine...You can come." He said, obviously depressed again.  
"My name is Goofy." The dog said and put his hand in the middle.  
"Donald Duck." The duck did the same.  
"I'm Sora." Sora followed.  
"Kari's the name, fighting Heartless is my game," Kari placed her hand last, smiling at the three. Sora then smiled and laughed at her statement. She laughed also.  
"All for one and one for all." Goofy said and all of them left for a journey to find Riku and Kairi.

:In the Ship:

Kari opened her eyes to see the stars flying past by. She sat up straight and stretched her sore muscles out. How long hase it been since they left Traverse Town? Kari yawned and rubbed the back of her neck. The ship Kari and Sora are in is called a Gummi Ship. Heh, weird name, but atleast itll get you somewhere. Donald and Goofy used it to leave their home world to come find her and Sora. Apparenly it was made up of Gummi Blocks. Kari looked back to her friends and smiled at their sleeping faces. Mainly Sora's. She smiled and blushed a bit. Sora...She sighed and looked over at Donald and Goofy. She laughed silently when she noticed Goofy's nose twitching everytime he snored. She sighed and looked out the window beside her, watching the stars. "Pretty..." She whispered to herself.  
"It sure is..." Kari jumped at looked down to see a cricket dressed in a coat and top hat smiling up at her. Her eyes widened in surprised. He was cute! The cricket jumped jumped off of Kari's lap and hopped onto the control panel. "Jiminy's the name, Jiminy Cricket at your service," He bowed to you. Kari smiled and bowed to the little bug.  
"My name's Kari. Where did you come from?" She asked, crouching on eye level with Jiminy, her hands on her knees.  
"I came from Disney Castle. It's my job as cronicalor to write of our travels and progress." He said proudly, holding out his tiny journal.

"So you're writing down what happens and the people we all meet?" She asked, her finger tapping her chin. He nodded. "You're so cute!" Kari gushed, having the cricket blush.

"G' mornin'." Kari looked back to see a waking Goofy stretching his arms. Kari smiled and nodded.

"Morning." She replied.

:Later on:

"Look Sora!" Kari smiled and pointed out the window He looked to see what she was pointing at and gasped, his eyes widening in amazement. "Cool!" He exclaimed, standing next to his friend. It was a swirling vortex of mixed colors .Red, black purple and blue all mixing together.

"Another world...Going down." Donald said, shaking his head sadly. He and Goofy both bowed their heads.

"Going down?" Kari questioned, looking at the duck. Sora also looked at Donald, confusion written all over his face.

"That world is being destroyed by the Heartless. It's already too late to save it." Donald explained. Kari gasped and looked back out to the vortex.

"That's awful,"She said, her lips quivering. It was bad enough that she lost her home, her life and family. But it's worse with other people losing their lives, too. Where will they go? To Traverse Town like her and Sora? Hopefully. Leon would help them. Sensing her grief, Sora placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Let's go sit down." Sora said, navigating her to her seat. Kari nodded and sat down, staring at the floor. "I'm sure their world's will return once we save them," He said. She nodded.

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked, getting bored and aggrivated. Kari rested her head in her hand, staring at the stars. She covered her mouth with her other hand as she yawned. Bored out of her mind!

"Nope." Donald said, obviously enjoying this. Sora groaned and hung his 's head drooped down and her eyes grew heavy. Maybe a nap could help, She thought and closed her eyes fully. Of course, her nap was short lived as the alarms in the ship went off. Kari covered her aching ears and looked at Sora.

"What's happening?" She yelled, now wide away. Sora covered his ears and grit his teeth.

"Donald!" Sora yelled at the duck.

"We're under attack!" Donald yelled, franticly steering the ship in many directions.

"What?" Kari asked, obviously not hearing what he was saying.

"What?" Donald asked. Suddenly the ship jerked and rocked, making the group fall out of their seats. Kari screamed and slammed her shoulder into the wall.

"Kari!" Sora got out of his seat and ran towards his friend. "You okay?" Kari nodded to him and then the ship rocked again, causing her fall against Sora. Both of their foreheads both hit against each others.

"Ow!" They both groaned, rubbing their faces. Kari got to her feet, gaining her balance. The ship went diagonal, causing her to fall to the other side of the ship and slam her face into the window. (Me: I just love making Kari get hurt in funny ways... XD)

Moments past, as the ship calmed down. The group finally made it to a new world."We're here. Wonderland!" Donald claimed. Kari and Sora both ran to the front of the Gummi Ship to get a view of the new world. The world had a red and white checkered plain, a white castle with a big tree.

"It's cute!" Kari grinned, clapping her hands together.

"I can hardly wait!" Sora grinned, pumping a fist in the air.

"Don't just jump the airlock, though. That's a bit dangerous, " Donald said and looked at them both. "You gotta look both ways before exiting...And you mustn't let anyone kow we are from another world," He said sternly. Kari and Sora both watched Donald and Goofy leave the ship. Kari's eyes widened as she watched the walk onto thin air.

"Um, Donald?"  
"Gotta be careful." Goofy said, smiling.  
" Right." Donald nodded in agreement.  
"Guys, below you!" Kari yelled. Donald and Goofy both gave her confused looks.  
"Below us?"Goofy questioned and both looked down. They both screamed and Donald grabbed Goofy's hand, while Goofy grabbed Kari's and She grabbed Sora's. They all fell into the world below. Kari looked up at Sora, seeing the fear in his eyes. Suddenly, all of them slowed down till they were floating. All of them let go of each other and smiled.

"This isn't so bad," Goofy smiled, placing his hands behind his head. Kari smiled and looked at Sora. He grinned and did a somersault, while Donald was pretending to swim.

"This is actually fun," Sora said, looking around himself. Kari did the same, seeing beds, piano's, clocks and fireplaces built into the wall. This world seems odd, but kinda neat at the same time. Kari soon felt the ground under her feet. She watched Goofy, still with his hands behind his head, fall onto his stomach.

"Ouch," Goofy said. Kari smiled and helped him to his feet.

"Well, we're here. What now?" She asked, looking at all three boys. Before they could reply, a rabbit came running past them, hopping onto Donald's head.  
"I'M LATE! I LATE! FOR A VERY IMPORTAN DATE! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" It said and ran down the hall. "The Queen, she'll have me beheaded, as sure as ferrets as ferrets!" All of them stared after the rabbit, confused.  
"What was that?" Sora asked after a akward moment of silence. Kari's eye twitched. More talking animals...ain't two enough!  
"A white rabbit." Kari replied. "A white talking rabbit."  
"Let's follow it," Donald said, his face turning red and his feathers all ruffled.  
"Donald! You better not hurt that poor rabbit." Kari scolded, following after the duck.  
"No, I'm just gonna give it a knuckle sandwich." He replied, snickering at his own joke.  
"I'm gonna give you a black eyes if you do!" Kari warned, showing her fist.  
"I dare you!" He glared at her as she galred back.  
"Oh dear, oh dear! Haven't the time to make it run, much less a walk!" The rabbits voice echoed from down the hall.  
"Wait, I said!" Donald yelled, now running after it.

"Donald!" Kari yelled and chased after him, with Sora and Goofy following. They entered a room that had a fireplace, a table in the middle, with a bed and a small door on the other side.

"He pulled a fast one on us." Donald growled, irritated.  
"Wonder where he went." Sora said. Kari looked around the room, in the fireplace, and under the bed. No rabbit. Kari gasped as she saw the rabbit the size of a ant run past her from under the table.  
"He shrunk!" Kari exclaimed, pointing at the floor. The group watched as he went through the tiny door.  
"How did he get so small?" Sora asked, placing his hands on his knees.  
"And what was he late for?" Kari questioned, crossing her arms.  
"I beg your pardon, but it isn't that I'm tiny. You're simply too large." A voice said. All four of them looked around, seeing nodoy near. Kari looked back at the door and saw that it had eyes. It was looking up at her.  
"EEEEK!" Kari squeeled and hugged Sora. "Talking door!"  
"Needn't be so loud. If you wish to pass, simply injest the contents of that bottle on the table there. And do hurry up about it." He door knob yawned. "Haven't got all day, you see? I've sleep to catch up on."  
"IT SPEAKS!" Donald yelled.  
"After noon, sir." Goofy smiled. Kari and Sora walked over to the table and picked up the pink bottle.  
"A bottle..." Sora said and looked at Kari. She shrugged.. "Well down the hatch." Sora said and took a drink. Suddenly everything in the room went bigger and bigger.  
"Awesome! We shrunk!" Kari smiled, examining herself.  
"It's just like they say! The worlds beyond *are* filled with mysterous things and stuff!" Sora grinned. Kari nodded in agreement.  
"Aint suppose to be *this* mysterious, I don't think..." Donald mumbled, holding his stomach.  
"Now then..." Kari walked up to the door and turned the knob. It wouldn't open. "What the...Hey!" Kari yelled, trying to pry the door open. It still wouldn't budge. "Open up!" The door was asleep. Kari groaned and looked at Donald, and Sora. "He's locked-hey, where's Goofy?" Kari asked, looking around for Goofy.  
"Hey, over here!" Goofy called out, waving his arm. He was behind the bed post. "There's a hole we can go through." He smiled. Kari, Donald, and Sora all looked at each other and smiled.  
"Good job, Goofy!" Kari laughed and gave him a high five. They all crawled into the hole. Kari saw a bright light at the end and heard trumpets playing. They all crawled out and saw a beautiful garden full of white rose bushes. A court trial was being played, for there stood a woman in a black and white dress in a podium towering above a blond haired girl in a blue dress. Card shaped gaurds were surrounding the area. Kari tapped Sora's shoulder and pointed as she saw the rabbit running up a pair of stairs. He reached the top and blew in a trumpet that was in his hand.  
"Ahem, courst is now in session." He called out.  
"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!" The woman in the black and red dress said. Kari noticed that the woman had a crown. Could she be a queen?

"That is so unfair!" The blond haired girl yelled in defense.  
"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The queen asked sweetly.  
"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" The girl replied, her hands formed into fists.  
"Silence! You dare defy me?" The woman yelled, making the girls hair fly back.  
"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Kari whispered, looking at her friends. Sora nodded.  
"Yeah, but the—" Donald was interrupted by Goofy.  
"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" He said.  
""Meddling"!" Donald corrected in a harsh whisper.  
"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy said, rubbing his neck. Kari rolled her eyes.  
"Rules smules." She replied. "Besides, rules were made to be broken" She smirked.  
"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... Off with her head!" Kari gasped. Theft of her heart! That would certainly not be an innocent girl! Heartless!  
"No! No! Oh, please!" The girl begged, her hand over her heart and tears filling her eyes.  
"Hold it right there!"


	4. Chapter 4: Keyhole

a/n: Yay! The fourth chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this story. I basically have nothing to say but...I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it owns me ^^ okay! Enjoy

_Chapter 4: Keyhole_

The whole court looked back at the new group. Kari stared in shock as Sora ran up the stand, beside the young girl. Donald's jaw dropped.  
"Sora! I told you not to meddle!" He quacked, jumping and shaking his queen looked down at Sora, tapping her staff to her chin.  
"Who are you?" She asked calmly. Her face grew red and she yelled, "And how dare YOU interfere with my court!"  
"I'm sorry, but we know who the culprits are!" Sora said and waved his arm to the girl. "She's not the one,"  
"Uh-huh, it's the Heart-" Donald covered Goofy's mouth and glared at him.  
"They can't know anything about that!" Donald whispered. Kari looked away from them and watched Sora and the queen.  
"Anyways, she's not the one," Sora explained. The young girl smiled at Sora, apparently greatful.  
"Nonsense!" The queen scoffed. "Have you any proof?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyes. Sora rubbed the back of his head.  
"Uh...no but-Gah!" Sora was pushed away by one the card gaurds. The guard grabbed Alice and placed her in a cage by the queens pedistal. Kari gasped and ran forward, standing by Sora.  
"Please, atleast let us find some evidance that the girl is innocent!" Kari pleaded. The queen thought for a moment, staring Kari dead in the eye.  
"You seem honest enough," The queen sighed. "Okay then, bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads!" She said sternly, giving a grin. Kari and Sora both grabbed their necks and gulped.

_:~:_

The group left the courtroom and entered a forest. Donald glared at Kari and Sora. "This is why we don't meddle!" He yelled.  
"Hey, she was a innocent! Ain't that what a keyblade master does? Protect people!" Kari shot back, glaring at the duck.  
"Yeah! From Heartless not from other people!" Donald crossed his arms. "Now, thanks to you two! We're gonna lose our heads." Kari groaned and stomped her foot.  
"You're so selfish!" She yelled and stomped away into the forest. Sora and Goofy both watched after her. Sora sighed and looked at Donald.  
"Nice goin," Sora said and ran after Kari. "Kari, wait up!" He yelled.  
"Gwarsh, Donald. Shouldn't ya be a bit nicer? I mean, Kari was only doing what she thought was right," Goofy said, looking at Donald. Donald crossed his arms and tapped his foot.  
"She should've followed the rules!"

_With Sora and Kari:_

"Kari?" Kari turned around to face Sora. "Let's go back to Donald and Goofy," He suggested, holding out his hand. Kari scoffed and turned away.  
"Like I wanna go back to that annoying animal!" She replied, crossing her arms. "I'm going to look for evidence all by myself. I don't need them," She replied. Sora scratched the back of his head.  
"We do need them to search for Kairi and Riku," He reasoned. Kari looked down and sighed. Kairi. How can she tell Sora about what happened?  
"Sora...Kairi disappeared," Kari said.  
"Of course she did. So did Riku. That's why we're-" Kari shook her head and inturrupted her friend.  
"No. What I mean is-"  
"Sora! Kari!" They both looked back to see Donald and Goofy running towards them with their weapons out. Heartless were running right behind them.  
"Donald! Goofy!" Kari and Sora both called their Keyblades out and slashed away the on coming Heartless.  
"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked. They both nodded.  
"Maybe if Kari didn't ditch us-"  
"Who do you think you are! You're not my boss!" Kari snapped.  
"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" The group all looked around, searching for the new voice. "Who's there!" Kari called out. All they hear was a laughter.  
"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora said, making a fist. Suddenly, a purple striped cat with a big grin appeared before the group. Kari and Sora both called out their Keyblades.  
"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." As soon as he appeared, he went and disappeared. (Hey! That rhymes! XD)  
"Wait!" Kari called out.  
"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." The cats voise echoed out from around the forest.  
"Should we trust him?" Donald asked.  
"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The cats voice echoed again. They all sighed and gave each other a unsure glance.  
"Let's go look for the evidence." Kari said and walked deeper in the large forest. The forest was practically bigger than the group. Heck, the flowers are bigger than them.  
They all searched under the rocks, around the mushrooms and in the grass for any sign of Alice's innocent. But non was found.  
"How can we find evidence...If it's no where to be found?" Kari sighed, sitting on a mushroom. Suddenly a pink spotted box with a bow appeared in her lap. She gasped and picked it up/ "Huh? Is this one of the evidence?" She wondered and opened the box. A Heartless jumped out of it, surprising the group.  
"I knew it!" Sora yelled, pointing at it as it ran away.  
"After it!" Donald yelled and all of them ran after it. Kari realized it was heading towards the courtroom.  
"It's going after the queen!" Kari called out, jumping into the court. The Heartless jumped towards the queen. Sora ran past Kari and jumped in the air, keyblade out, and destroy it.  
"What in the world was that?" The queen gasped.  
"Your evidence. That was the one that tried to take your heart. Alice is innocent." Kari replied, quite proud.  
"Very well..." The queen nodded. "I guess Alice IS innocent. She may be released," She said, waving her hand. Kari nodded to Donald and Goofy. They both walked to the cage and pulled open the curtain, only to reveal that the cage was empty. Alice was gone!  
"BY JOVE, SHE'S GONE! ALICE HAS VANISHED!" The queen yelled."STAND ATTENTION, MEN! THE DEFENDENT HAS ESCAPED CUSTODY, AND REAMAINS AT LARGE!I ORDER THAT AN OPEN BOUNTY BE OFFERED FOR HER IMMEDIATE RECAPTURE!" Kari's eyes widened in horror.  
"She is really loud." Kari wispered to Goofy. He nodded. "Doesn't she ever get a soar throat?" She asked. The card soldiers then surrounded the four of them. They all took out their weapons  
"Fella's sure look agitated, hyuck!" Goofy said. Kari gave Sora a unsure look.  
"THE FIND ALICE...OR IT'S OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!" The queen yelled. All four of them gasped and backed away from the gaurds that gained up on them.  
"To the forest!" Sora cried, grabing Kari's hand and pulling her away.  
"Hey!" She yelled as she stumbled to catch up to the guys. The cards followed after them, yelling and throwing spears. "We're leaving, we're leaving!" She yelled back at them.  
Back in the forest:  
"I never knew I could run this hard and fast." Sora groaned, panting with his hands on his knees. Donald and Goofy sat on the ground, breathing hard.  
"She's crazy." Kari sighed, sitting next to Sora. He nodded, rubbing his neck. "I tell ya, the whole kidnapping plot smacks off Heartless involvement." Kari said and took off her sneakers and rubbed her sore actually kinda wished for her old shoes back. They slipped on easily, didn't have any backs and they were more comfortable.  
"There's a decent chance that the Hearltess aren't simple acting at random..." Donald said. Kari looked up at Donald and Goofy. She nodded in agreement, getting her feet.  
"How does that work, though? We really haven't seen the do anything besides attack people, so far...are they even smart enough to pull something like this off?" Sora also got to his feet and placed his hands behind his head.  
"Seems to me that something might be munipulating them...something evil." Kari said, crossing her arms. Kari then felt the pressure ontop of her head. She looked up, seeing the Cheshire Cat grining at her. She screamed and flailed her arms, making the cat disappear and reappeared on a boulder by a small lake.  
"You again!" Sora said, making a fist.  
"Alas, having the evidence you sought, you now seek the defendent you lost? Poor Alice..." Cheshire shook his head, still with that big grin.  
"Uh, yeah. You've seen her at all?" Sora asked.  
"Negative." He replied.  
"Quit talking in circles!" Donald yelled.  
"The cat, the culprit, and the answer do all in darkness lie. I shall show what shadow lurk in the heart of the world." Kari gasped, her eyes widening. He knows about the heart of this world? But, no one was suppose to know. She glared at the cat. There's something about him, and She don't like it. Not one bit.  
The gang continued to search for Alice. Seeing she is not in the forest, Sora decided she must be in the room where the talking door is. Once they made it to the room, it was clear. No Alice. Kari groaned.  
."Here, here." The cat's voice called out.  
"Where?" Sora asked. The gang looked around and found the cat ontop of the table.  
"Patience, patience..." A flame of fire appeared in the cats hand. "Have you heard? Where there is the brightest of flames, there is the darkest of shadows..." Kari gasped, as Sora, Donald and Goofy's jaws dropped. A Heartless formed out of the shadows and jumped down infront of the group. It had spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appeared like they're made of paper, and a head made of several segments balanced of top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face; though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths and they alternate in color from red to black. Its arms are black and its juggling a pair of clubs with zig-zagging, purple and lavender stripes on them. It wears black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs are red, while their lower halves are black. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips. Much of its upper body and head sport gold highlights.  
"You've prepared your hearts for the worst?" The cat asked with a sly smile.  
"You...YOU LIED TO US!" Sora yelled. Kari glared at the cat.  
"I knew there was something I didn't like about you!" She accussed, waving her hand and calling out her keyblade.  
"I lie, you say? Nay, I need not. The Cheshire cat takes heart in aiding those in need." He replied, and in response, the Heartless waved it's clubs, fire sprouting out of them and waved them at the group. They all separated, dodging the flames. Kari ran under the large table, while Sora went into the fireplace and Donald and Goofy hid under the bed.  
"And it seems you are in dire need of assistance," He grinned. "Rather a miracle you've made it this far..." Snowflakes soon surrounded Kari, giving a slight col breeze around her. Kari gasped at the new sensation inside her, a power she never felt before. "It is but a pitance, but I shall grant you what strength you lack," The cat chuckled. Kari watched as the Heartless made it's way to Donald and Goofy.  
"Donald! Goofy!" Kari yelled and pointed her Keyblade at the Heartless, sending a glowing blue orb at it. The orb collided to it's chest and a burst of snow surrounded it. It stumbled and looked at her, sending a wave of fire her way. Kari jumped back, away from the flames.  
"You're the one they call "The bearer of the key"?" The cat smiled, appearing next to her. She glared at it.  
"What did you do?" She asked.  
"I taught you a new spell," The cat nodded to the Keyblade.

"Really! I learned a new spell!" Kari grinned.  
"Look out!" Donlad and Goofy yelled. Kari looked up, seeing the Heartless strike it's weapon down at her. Kari gasped, having no time to escape.  
"Why you-Blizzard!"Sora yelled out his new spell, aiming his keyblade at the Heartless. A gust of snow swarmed the Heartless. It stumbled, but quickly recovered and headed towards Sora.. "This ain't doin' anything to it..." Sora gasped and ran over towards Kari. The Hearltess stomped it's foot down, a sending a wave of fire at them. Kari was thrown back by the force and heat.  
"Ugh!" Kari grunted as she landed on the floor, on her side.  
"Cure!" Donald yelled and a bright pink flower hovered over Kari, giving a gentle ray and healed her wounds. Kari sat up, feeling her strength renewed. She flexed her hands, her Keyblade immediately reappearing. "Sora! You gotta really focus your self on what it is you're trying to do!" Donlad yelled to Sora.  
"Eh?" Sora stood up, already healed.  
"If you're gonna be channelin' magic usin' the Keyblade, try and concentrate all your power on the bit!" He yelled. "Imagine you're power frezzin' over your opponent! Focus with your heart!" Focus with your heart? So, the power of the Keyblade must come from the heart, or else it's useless.  
"I see..." Kari whispered and stood up. Sora, Donald and Goofy all looked at her. Gotta freeze...the enemy. Kari thought as her grip on the Keyblade tightened. Freeze...the Enemy. Kari watched as the Heartless made it's way closer to them, waving it's clubs back. She took a deep breath and yelled, "Freeze!" A large orb of ice formed from the tip of the Keyblade and soared it's way towards the Heartless. It sprouted all over it's body as it slowly froze over and ceased to move. Soon, the Heartless fell apart, the ice disappearing and a heart soon flying out of the Heartless and disappeared into the sky.  
"Yeah!" Kari cheered, jumping up and down, hugging her Keyblade.  
"You did it, Kari!" Sora, Donald and Goofy swarmed her in a big hug. Kari laughed and smiled, hugging them back.  
"That was awesome!" She exclaimed.  
"What a racket. How's door knob to get any sleep?" The four looked back at the door knob, seeing him yawning and revealing something glowing inside of him. They all looked closer, seeing a glowing keyhole in his mouth. Sora's and Kari's Keylbades both jerked and aim at the keyhole, shot two beams of light. Sora's light was white while Kari's was blue. It then made a locking noise.  
"What was that?" Donald asked.  
"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora looked at him.  
"Or sometihng locked. Maybe we sealed this world to keep the Heartess from entering." Kari suggested, shrugging. Something then fell out of the door knobs mouth and landed at Goofy's feet.  
"oh?" Goofy picked it up and looked at it."What do you call of this?" He asked, gowing them the weird red block.  
"This gummi ain't like the others. no sir." Donald said, crossing his arms. He took the gummi out of Goofy's hands and placed it in his pocket. "I'll hold on to it." He said.  
" 're quit the hero's. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." The Cheshire cat appeared on top of the table. The group glared at him. He knew all this time...that Alice was gone. That Heartless was just a distraction.  
"Just who are you!" Kari whispered, her hands turning into fists. The cat disappeared.  
"No..." Sora made a fist.  
"Let's go back to the gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said. Kari and Sora nodded.  
"I hope where ever she is...She's safe." Kari said and the boys all nodded in reply. There was something about Alice that seemed important. There was a certain...light about her. She was different...She was similar to Kairi. Kairi...Kari placed a hand over her chest.

Meanwhile:

There in a green light, was Kari, Donlad Goofy and Sora, all walking in one place.  
"That wretched cat..." A voice from out of the darkness yelled out. "He's got a loose toung..."  
"By the kingdom, I do swear...He should have been disposed of the very moment he refused our good will..." A second voice said.  
"Bit too late for that big man." A female voice said out. A shadows hand waved over the table and Kari and Sora were the only ones seen in the light. They both smiled as Sora placed his hands behind his head and Kari tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"We mustn't worry our selves apon these trivial masters..." A snake figure sceptor was hanging out of the shadows. "Our greater import in the progress of these infidel children. They both have come across this keyhole far earlier that we previously projected...Time is off the essence..."  
"Worry not, friends..." A woman with a pale green face, in a black robe, holding a sceptor with a green ord on it, stepped out of the shadows. "The keyholes are obscured enough that they can't discover them with any ease...In the meantime..." A spot light turned on behind her and Alice stood there, confused and scared.  
"The pieces we seek have begun to assemble upon the board..."

:~:

Back in the Gummi ship Kari stared out the window, watching the stars. She sighed. Didn't find anyone after all... Not only did Alice go bye bye on us...But Riku and Kairi weren't there... Kari stretched her arms and looked at her feet..  
"Wonder where they are? Riku...Kairi. Where did you two go?" Kari rested her cheek in her hand, her elbow on the arm rest of her seat. Suddenly she felt someone stretching out her mouth. You looked back to see Goofy smiling to her.  
"We'll find your friends, Kari." Goofy said.  
"Yeah, no need to worry." Donald said. Kari looked over at Sora. He was asleep."There are as many worlds as there are stars." Donald grinned. But I don't want to see anymore worlds...I want to go home, with Kairi and RIku and Sora. Memories of Kairi and Riku flowed into Kari's mind. Then, Kairi losing her heart appeared, saddening Kari even more.  
Suddenly two chip munks came up and stretched out Kari's face.  
"Hey!" Kari waved their hands away, a small smile escaping her lips.  
"If you wanna live to search 'em all, you'd better cheer up this instant! Your depression's depleting our power supplies!" One yelled.  
"Smile! Think happy thoughts!" Said the other.  
"I guess you're right." Kari replied and smiled more. "No use crying when there's still work to be done!" Kari's job is to save the worlds and find Kairi and Riku. Sora woke up and smiled.  
"Mornin'." He said. Kari smiled at him.  
"Morning." She replied. He looked at her and grinned. Sora walked up to Donald.  
"Where to, Cap'n? Just point the way, and I'll step on the gas!" Sora said and grabbed the steering wheel. "I wanna be pilot!" Sora yelled. The ship started to shake.  
"Ack!No!Stop, Sora!" Donald and Kari yelled, jumping to the wheel.

:~:

"See ya, Mr. Good wind." Yuffie said and left the accecory shop. She stopped and noticed Kari and Donald beating on Sora. Kari was pulling his hair, and Donald was whacking him with his wand. Goofy just stood there with a smile on his face.  
"Are you blind! You crashed us into a meteor! What in the world is wrong with you!" Kari yelled.  
"Ow!Sorry..." He whined, obviously smiling.  
"You ain't touchin the controls again in my lifetime!Never!" Donald yelled. All their clothes were covered in smoke and Kair's and Sora's hair were in afro's.  
"I took me forever to get this hair right, and now you ruined it!" Kari whined.

Kari finished taking her shower. She wraped the towel around her and looked at her reflection, seeing the copied version of Kairi."Stupid Sora..." She whispered and combed her bangs and hair straight. They left soft shiney waves. Kari groaned. "How can I ever get it straight! Sometimes I hate him," Kari mumbled as she towel dried her wet hair. She didnt specificly hate Sora. It's just that, he needs to grow up a bit. Kari stopped brushing her hair as she heard Sora and Yuffie talking in the other room.  
"By the way, there's something we want to ask Leon. Do you know where he is?" Sora asked.  
"Hmm...Dunno for sure, but I'd say he's down in the water ways trainin' with his Gunblade all can go down there if you like. But let me give Kari her clothes first and you all can go." Yuffie knocked on the bathroom door and opened it. "Here's your clothes."She handed them to Kari. Kari smiled.  
"Thanks..." Kari replied, closed the door and got dressed.  
Sora, Kari, Donald and Goofy all left the hotel and went into the alley, seeing a opened gate by the water. They went in till they found themselves in a cave with moon light moral and Leon, swinging his blade at invisible enemies. "Leon!"Sora yelled as they ran up to him. Leon stopped his training and listened as the group told him about the world they were in.  
He wiped the sweat off from his neck and looked atthe four of them."So...You found the keyhole..."  
They nodded.  
"Yep. The keyblade started glowing all the sudden."Sora said and sat next to Kari, who sat by the water's edge, looking at the moral.  
"And it made a locking noise. I guessed that it was locked to prevent the Heartless from coming in?" Kari guessed, looking back to Leon.  
"Ansem wrote of sometihng like that in his report." Leon said, tapping his gloved finger to his chin.  
"Ansem..." Kari furrowed her brows 's never heard of such a name, but it sounds so familiar. Kari looked at her locket, watching it shine in the light from the fireflies.  
"It is said that in every world, there is somwhere a keyhole obscured...Beyond each lies the 'heart' of the world to wich it belongs..." Leon explained.  
"The 'heart' of the world?" Sora's eyes widened.  
"Like us, Sora. We have Hearts. And if hearts are what attracts Hearltess, then the Heartless go after it. If a world, for instance, Destiny islands, have a heart then the Hearltess are after it. Am I right, Leon?" Kari asked.. He nodded. Donald and Goofy looked at her in surprise. Sora crossed his arms. Kari was pretty smart, she had straight A's in school. Also, a black belt in martial arts. Kari smiled, giving a hopeless shrug.  
"There exists under the skies no heart that escpapes the taint of darkness. The Heartless do in that taint beside, progressing in the twilight of innocence to manifest and consume the hearts of all, such is their nature and desire...Those worlds claimed at the heart by the infestation of the Heartless are to us lost, enveloped and shattered in the black night." Leon went on. This kinda put the four into shock. Somehow, Kari knew of this. But how?  
"And that is the reason why you both must weild he keyblade. The hearts of the remaining worlds must be locked from contaimination...As the chosen of the key, only you can complete this task." Kari nodded, while Sora looked a little unsure. Believe or not, she was a little unsure herself.  
"Trust me. Seeing other worlds will serve you well."  
"I'm not sure I can..." Sora tried to protest.  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Aerith came up, holing a tray of tea. "I'm confident that you'll succeed, Sora, and Kari. I've prepared some Barley tea for you all. Hope you enjoy." She smiled, giving each one a glass of tea.  
"Thanks..." Kari smiled and took a sip, then she remembered. "Oh, yeah. we found this gummi block, but it's not like the others. Do you know what it does?" Kari asked, looking at Leon. He shook his head.  
"Can't help you there. Ask Cid. He should know..." Leon replied. You looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy.  
"Well, to the asseccory shop." Kari said, giving a smile.  
"You gotta be kiddin' me. Ya'll got the collective brain cells of a brick if ya ain't got no clue what a navigation block is..." Cid said, looking down the four.  
"Navigation!" Kari grabbed the gummi and looked at it. "Navigation...So we get to go to more worlds that are farther away with this...right?" She asked, smiling. Cid grinned and nodded.  
"Finally! Someone with a brain!" He laughed. "In any case, it can't hurt ta' install it. Not like it'll crash yer system or nuthin'..." He said, waving his hand.  
"Thanks, Cid." Sora grinned.  
"Told ya before. Need any help, and I'll lend ya some muscle." He grinned back. "I ain't ne'er broken a promise before. Bad business, that is." The group all looked at each other and smiled.  
"Now, on the matter o' yer payment...There's a delivery job I need you kids ta' run for me..." Cid went in a drawer and pulled out a old worn out book  
"Aww-"  
"E'er heard o' the principle of equivalent trade, kid?" Cid glared at Sora, cutting him off.  
"Erk...gotcha gramps." Sora smiled nervously.  
"Just shut yer trap and deliver the goods..." Cid said and handed Kari the book. She coughed as dust blew up in her face.  
"What's this?" Goofy asked.  
"An exchange diary or something?" Sora asked, smirking mischieviously.  
"HELL NO!"Cid yelled. "Just bring it to that old house on the outskirts o' sector three. I'm countin' on you ta get it there!" Cid said. Kari smiled and nodded.  
"Don't worry, Cid. We'll get it there safely."


	5. Chapter 5: Agrabah

_Chapter 5: Agrabah_

Kari stopped as she heard bells ringing in the distance. She looked around, listening. "Anyone in?" Sora asked, knocking on a door decorated with a fire symbol. Sora's and Kari's Keyblades appeared. They started to glow and the door opened."Eh? Weird It's not even locked." Sora said laughed and went in. Kari sighed and shook her head. _Can anyone tell him that the keyblade did that?_ The three followed Sora in. Beyond the door was a cavern witYou all jumped on to the stepping ston a small island holding a house. The group looked at each other weird. Water surrounded the water with boulders lying in the water. They jumped one at a time, but then they started moving. Once they made it to the island they found a curtained door at the side of the house.  
"Is this the way in?" Donald asked. Kari nodded, since there is not other way in. They entered the house, only to see it empty.  
"Hello! We're here to make a delivery!" Goofy called out into the empty room.  
"There's something weird about this place..." Kari gasped and looked back to see Kairi, walking around the room, looking around with her hands behind her back. She looked at Kari and smiled."Hey, it kinda reminds ya' of the secret place back home, doesn't it?" She asked. She stood there, silent, waiting.  
"Kairi?" Kari reached out for her, a smile nearly breaking out. Suddenly, a crashe was heard. Kari looked back, seeing an old man covered in dust on the floor.  
"Phew!" He said, getting to his feet, brushing the dust off.. "Nearly missed my landing, hah..." He said. The group only stared at him."Well, well...you've arrived sooner that I expected." He smiled. Kari gave a half smile and looked back at Kairi, only to see that she disappeared.  
Wha...where'd Kairi go? Kari looked around, seeing no sign of her friend.  
"My! The bindings almost as good as new! Highwind's gotten to be rather poficient at book restoration, hasn't he?" The old man inspected the book. Suddenly, furniture and items came flying out of his bag and finding their rightful place in the room. Kari's eyes widened in amazement.  
After the furniture was settled in, the house actually looked a lot less creepy. But it still remained mysterious as ever. "Your King requested that I grant you some assistence. My name is Merlin, as you can see, I'm a magician or sorts." The old man smiled.  
"Do you know where the King is right now?" Donald asked, excited.  
"That, unfortunately, I do not. We parted ways sometime ago..."Merlin replied. "I do know the purose of his travels, though...There spreads as we speak a discord across all creation. Your king seeks a means by wich it might be quelled, that the end of days can't envelope us all in darkness...In any case, he asked me to provide you all a lesson in the art of magic. Mind that you pay attention, Sora."Merlin smiled.  
"Eh? What about Kari?" Sora pointed at Kari. She shot him a glare.  
"Aw, you big baby." She mumbled, sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms.  
"She doesn't need help. She has Donald to teach her." Kari and Donald both groaned while Sora chuckled.  
"You've done well, learing to manipulate the keyblade on instinct alone...But, that reliance on instinct denies you the full capacity of the weapon. Conscious control of the blade's functions is essential to your cause. You mustn't forget your dream..."

_Later on:_

"You can come by any time...I'll help you as you need me to. Oh, and before you leave. If by chance you run across the pages of this vook in your travels, I do hope that you'll save them for me. Between these covers..." Merlin opened the book and shown that there are a few missing pages. "There once existed an entire world. It would be a crime to let it simply vanish into obscurity..." They smiled and nodded.  
"Don't worry. I promise that we'll find your pages." Kari waved and they all left back to Traverse Town.  
Upon reaching the town, Donald broke the silence."Phooey, the number of things we gotta find keeps growing." Donald said, his face turning red.  
"Not a problem, really. We'll just get 'em one at a time." Sora said and winked. Kari smiled and nodded.  
"Sounds like a plan- Aaah!" Kari screamed as a Heartless jumped onto her back. It clawed at her face, leaving a long scratch across her cheek.  
"Kari!" Sora yelled, calling out his Keyblade. Suddenly, the Heartless turned into ash.  
"Don't put Kari in danger like that, Sora. I thought I taught you better..." The group looked back, not believing who they were seeing. His aquamarine eyes looked into Kari's wide sky blue ones. Tears overflowed her eyes.  
"I've been looking all over for you two..." He grinned, placing his bat wing shaped sword on his shoulder.  
"Riku!" Kari cried, throwing her arms around her older friend. He laughed and hugged Kari back. "I missed you so much! I thought you were gone forever! I almost died when I couldn't find you in Wonderland!" Kari sobbed, smiling ear to ear.  
"Riku!" Sora ran up to him and started stretching out his face.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot!" He laughed, pushing his hands away. Kari grinned, happy knowing that _this_ isn't a mirage.  
"AAHA!It really is you! Riku, Riku!" Kari squeeled and hugged him tighter. Donald and Goofy both watched in the back ground with scared faces.

"So, Kairi isn't with you, huh?" Riku asked after they all settled down.  
"No, We kinda thought she was with you..." Sora said. Kari frowned, feeling guilty for not telling them about what happened to Kairi.  
"Your face'll stay like that if you do that long enough, you know?" Riku laughed, bringing Kari out of her thoughts."Just look on the bright side, you guys. We've finally gotten to the outside world. We're free to go where ever the hell we want. And there ain't nobody stoppin' us." He said. "I'm, sure we'll find Kairi in no time. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me." Kari smiled, but then noticed a Hearltess forming behind Riku. "With me around, you won't-"  
"Riku!" Kari cried out, calling her keyblade when suddenly in a brush of wind, the Hearltess disappeared. Riku looked back to see Sora grinning, his keyblade on his shoulder.  
"Leave it to who?" Sora asked, grinning with his hands on his hips. Kari smiled and shook her head. What a show-off. Riku's eyes widened.  
"Sora, what did you-"  
"Gotten a bit better, haven't I? I've been preparin' for a rematch ever since I started looking for you, guys. Partying with these guys-" Sora pointed his thumb back to Donald and Goofy.  
"Our Sora here's the chosen o' the keyblade, ahyuk!" Goofy smiled, placing his hands on Sora's shoulders. Kari smiled to Riku.  
"I'm also the chosen one, Riku." She said, her voice filled with pride.  
"Oh, really?" He asked, smiling at her."So this is the keyblade I've heard so much of?" Riku looked at Sora's keyblade, which was in his hands. Kari's eyes widened in surprise. How did he do that? Unless...no, that can't be...can it?  
"Hey, give it back-" Sora cried, reaching for it.  
"Catch." Riku said and carelessly tossed the Keyblade to Sora. Sora stumbled a bit, but caught it.  
"Woah, how'd he do that, Donald?" Goofy asked.  
"Probably usin' one of those functions Merlin said Sora hasn't mastered yet. Though, I kinda wonder..." He replied, crossing his arms.  
"Riku. Do you want to come with us? It'll be fun to have you with us again." Kari said, instintively grabbing Riku's hand. His eyes widened as he stared at their combined hands. Kari smiled more, knowing Kairi will kill her for this.  
"Ain't your decision to make, Kari! Remember what I said when we landed!" Donald yelled and glared at Sora.  
"Why not?" She whined, releasing Riku's hands."He's my best friend! Right, Riku?" Kari smiled again, looking back to him, but only to find him gon."Riku!" Kari cried, looking around franticly.  
Mean while:  
"You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away to find your dearest friends. One of them simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently. Now he values them more than he does for you. But the girl, there's something about her that touches you. Is it love?" Riku watched as Sora talked animatedly to the duck and dog, then laughed. He glared at them, and his eyes wandered towards Kari. She was sad, looking around, apparently for him. His gaze softened as he felt the need to go back to her. But he can't, not now.  
"Worry not. Dear child. You're better off without that wretched boy...Think no more of him. And come with me. We'll plan to win your girl and find your other dear friend."A pale green hand placed itself onto Riku's shoulder. He looked up at the woman next to him, her pale green face all boney, her black robes hiding her body and horns attache to the robes ontop of her head. Giving her a demonic and evil look. In her hand was a staff with a green orb.  
"I'll win her over." He said, taking one last look at Kari.  
Kari stood there, staring at the spot where Riku was. "Riku..." Kari whispered, reaching her hand out to the spot she last saw him. Her eyes teared up as she felt a ache in her chest.  
"Crud...And I thought we finally caught up with him too..." Sora said, kicking his feet at the ground. "The creep's gone and slipped off again already...Stupid Riku..."  
"Riku is not stupid!" Kari snapped. The three stared at her, shocked."...Maybe he's thinking about joining us and wanted some time alone." She added, hoping that she was right.  
"Sora..." Donald walked up to him. Sora looked at them and grinned.  
"Suppose it could've been worse, though. Atleast he wasn't injured or nothing!" He said. Donald almost fell on his face.  
"At this rate, maybe Kairi'll turn up soon too-Something wrong, Donald?" Sora asked. Kari sighed, feeling heavy in her chest once more. It's now or never.  
"Sora...about Kairi-" Kari wasn't able to finish, cause yet again, she was cut off.  
"You guys finih with your assignment yet? If your all wrapped up with it, follow me!" They all looked looked up to see Yuffie standing at the stairs, grinning. "Gonna be laying out the battle plans at the secret hideout tonight! Don't wanna miss it!" She said and went inside the house by the 2nd District entrance.  
"You can tell me later, Kari." Sora said and ran off after Yuffie. Kari sighed and followed. Three times already, she may have tried to tell Sora. When they entered the house, there was a tense silence. Aerith and Yuffie both sat on a bed, Cid sat in a chair at the table while Leon leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.  
"A bit gloomy in here, don't cha think?" Goofy asked. All three nodded in reply.  
"Maleficent's in town." Leon said, standing straight and uncrossing his arms.  
"Wha..." Yuffie's eyes widened in suprised.  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
"A witch, Kid. A witch of the worst." Yuffie said, obviously upset. "It's because of her that our homeworld got shattered."  
"Ran us off the planet with a full-blown Heartless infestation...I grabed these three by the diapers on the way offworld. Then we ended up here in this town." Cid pointed at Aerith, Yuffie and Leon.  
"That no-good-dirty-rotten witch!" Donald yelled. Kari sighed and slapped his across the head. "Ow!"He yepled in pain. She just ignored him.  
"You don't say..." Kari replied, crossing her arms.  
"Maleficent seems to demonstrate a certain interest in Ansem's report...As the data recorded therin represents the most extensive documentation of the Heatless know to exist. I can only assume that she intends to employ the knowledge for evil." She explained.  
"Though we cannot yet determine her motive, The pages that have fallen to her should by now be numerous." Leon finished.  
"In that case!" Sora said, slamming his fists in the table."All we gotta do is find the rest of the pages! We can stop her! Right!" Donald and Goofy both nodded. Kari slowly nodded, placing a hand over her heart. Cid grinned at you four.  
"Your Gummi ship is in abso-effin-lutely perfect condition! Go get them tiger!" He cheered, giving the group a thumbs up.  
Later on:  
Kari and Sora were the only ones that remained awake in the ship. Donald and Goofy both were asleep."I got a weird feeling that we are being used or something..." Kari chuckled. She waited for Sora to reply, but he never did."Are you listening, Sora?" Kari asked, looking over at him. He had his face pressed to the window. Kari almost doubled over in laughter."Your still at it!"  
"Riku...Wonder if he was mad or something...What's wrong with him?" He asked, after a moment of silence. Kari was actually thinking the same thing. Riku never came back to the group. Kari also searched all around Traverse Town for him. . But he was nowhere to be found. Is he in another world? No way! He needs a gummi ship to travel. Kari sighed, leanded back and slowly closed your eyes.  
?'s POV:  
"Hehe...At last, I cleasne myself of the humiliation I suffered as the grand vizier. The sultan of Agrabah shall from this day forth be non other than I, Jafar." A man holding a sceptor shaped of a snake sneered.  
"I do hope you've taken care of the civilians, Jafar." A woman came up behind him. It was the woman that was talking to Riku.  
"But of course, my dear Maleficent." Jafar grinned. "The Heartless are searching for the 'Keyhole' even as we speak."  
"Very well." Maleficent nodded. "What of the princess?" She asked. Soon, a red parrot came flying down to Jafar and landed on his shoulder.  
"Bad news, Boss! The girl's pulled a vanishing act!" The bird said, panting.  
"Hmph. The girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jafar replied."The city is old, my friend...To the vermin who seek, the means of concealment are in this city quit numerous at hand." He said.  
"See to it that you find her. That she fulfills her designated role is of the utmost necessity." Maleficent said, turning away.  
"Yes, yes, they will be done." Jafar smiled."The seven princesses are the key to the "final door. And upon the opening of that door...Shall the worlds be ours for the taking?"  
"...The path of shadow is laden with perifl unseens." Maleficent said, smirking. "Mind that vigliance be kept, lest ye be consumed by the Hearltess." Jafar scoffed and walked away.  
"The woman takes me for a fool..." Jafar said to the parrot.  
Meanwhile:  
A girl with tan skin, long black hair pulled her hood down and looked over the crate."Some how, we've managed not to draw their attention..."She sighed in relief and looked at the monkey beside her."Thank you, Aboo." She smiled. "To think Agrabah would fall into the control of that man. Oh, and by the way, is...Is Aladdin safe?" She asked the monkey. The monkey only screeched. She looked back and screamed as she was consumed by shadows.  
normal pov:  
"Jasmine's got the softest black hair, and eyes so beautiful you could drown in them..." A guy with black hair looked down at Kari, Sora, Donald and Goofy."I'm tatally in love with her. But she's the princess, and I'm...Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." He said sadly, his head dropping in defeat.  
"You ain't all that bad-looking if you ask me!" Donald said, smiling.  
"Don't be putting yourself down like that!" Kari said cheerfully.  
"Yeah! Have a bit of confidence!" Sora grinned.  
"Yeah! Exactly!" Goofy nodded.  
"Aww, stop it. I'm getting embarassed..." He smiled, blushing.  
"If your done getting your ego rubbed. Get us out of this thing!" Kari whined and struggled to get out of the quick sand. Sora, Donald and Goofy all cried in agreement.  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that." He smiled nervously."I'll save you guys in a jiffy. Come on out Genie!" He took out a gold lamp and rubbed it, sending out a puff of purple smoke, a figure forming. "Genie! I wish for you to save these guys!" He yelled and raised the lamp above his eyes widened as they watched the fog form into human shape. His eyes shined red in the smoke as they met theirs. As the smoke cleared, a blue colored, pointed eared and grinning genie took the place of the terrifying figure.  
"Hello, Hello, Hello! The one and only Genie of the lamp, at your serive, monsieurs! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted at the cut-my-own-throat price of nothing at all!The mysterious, marvelous magical Genie has all the answers!" He greeted.  
"LEAVE THE INTROS FOR LATER!SAVE US!" Kari was down to her neck, all what was left of Goofy was his nose, Sora was up to his chest, and Donald was to his eyes.  
"Yes, sirree." The Genie waved his hand and in a gust of wind, the sand blew away, leaving the group on solid sand."With the wave of the finger, all is well!" He said.  
The group thanked the Genie and tried to take the sand out of their clothes."Thanks for the save..." Kari smiled, shaking the sand out of her shoes.  
"This place is quite a ways off from the usual caravan routes...You ain't got no idea how lucky you are. The quick sand would've probably mummified you if I hadn't happened by..." The guy said to the group."What are you folks doing all the way out here anyways?" He asked, scratching his head.  
"Ahyuk. Ya see, the airlock to our gummi ship dumped us into the quicksand-"Donald and Kari both covered Goofy's mouth from further giving away their secret.  
"So what brings you out here!" Kari asked in mid-yell, going over Gooy's voice.  
"Like out here in the desert and what not..." Sora waved his arms, smiling like an idiot.  
"Oh, me?" He pointed to himslef. "Some where out in this desert, there's a place called the Cave of Wonders. According to the legend, there sleeps with a certain treasure of unimaginable value..." He explained and showed them the lamp."I spent the past few hours securing for myslef first dibs on the darn thing! I present you the great lamp!" He smiled. The Genie appeared in front of the group, batting his eyes.  
"And the sexiest djinn of the Lamp is none other than moi`! My cusatomers call me Genie." Kari smiled and laughed silently. This Genie seemed a whole lot of fun."Getting on to business now...what's it to be, Lucky Boy?" Genie asked, placing his around around the guy. "What'll you be getting yourself with wish number two?"  
"You can make any wish come true?" Sora asked excitedly. Genie drummed his fingers together.  
"Well, now...company policy does specify a few EXCEPTIONS in terms of service, but other than that..."  
"Wonder if he can find the king for us..." Goofy wispered to Donald.  
"Shuddup!"Donald wispered loudly, having Kari look back at him. He laughed nervously. Kari gave him a leer and she looked back to the Genie. Yup, still didn't trust him.  
"Got your wish then?" Geni asked the guy.  
"Hmm, Let's see...How about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" He suggested.  
"You got it!" Genie waved his hands around, geting ready to grant his wish.  
'Wait! I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah. I wanna make myself a prince, 'cause...I was planning on propsing to this chick when I'd saved up enough..." He blushed.  
"Whoop!Whoop!" Kari cheered, waving her fist in the air. Everyone laughed at her gesture.  
"You're the man!" Sora grinned. Donald and Goofy cheered along, making him blush even more.  
"Aw, c'mon. You guys stop." He smiled, waving his hand.  
"As you will, Master." Genie took in a deep breath ."I'll be sure to enjoy what remains of my time in this world. Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Kari and Sora looked at each other and looked up at Genie.  
"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Kari asked, placing her hands behind her back.  
"Karma, kid. Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty-bitty liveing space...Three wishes and back into the closet I go! I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two, and even then it's just the usual, 'Yes, Master, your will is my command'."He mocked himself.  
"Karma, is it?" Sora said and crossed his arms.  
"...Hey, Genie!What if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp. Would that get rid of whatever's holding you in there?" The guy suggested. Genie's jaw dropped.  
"Thanks, I appreciate it, even if you ain't serious." Genie smiled. Kari smiled and held her hand out.  
"I'm Kari," She introduced. "This here is Sora, Donald and Goofy," She pointed over to her friends. The guy took her hand and shook it, smiling.  
"My name's Aladdin," He replied.


	6. Chapter 6: Ansem Report & the Collesium

_A/N: Oooookaaaaayyyy, here chapter 6! I hope you guys are enjoying this. There may not be much romance, but hey, there will be a heck of a lot more in kh2, and I'm workin on 358/2 days ^^ There might be a sex scene, idk. Let me know! Anyways, please review. Cristicism is obliged!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it owns me!_

_Chapter 6: Ansem Report and Olympus Collesium_

"So you guys are going to Agrabah too?" Aladdin asked, waiting for Kari and the others to finish climbing up the sand hill. Kari groaned in effort, sweat covering her face."It's a bit of a distance from here, but...oh, yeah. We could just wish for the Genie to send us there or something!" Aladdin suggested.  
"Uhh, Aladdin. If you do that, that'll be your second wish and it might be a big waste." Kari said. Screeching was heard in the distance. Kari looked over to the right, seeing a little monkey running towards them. It jumped onto Sora's head, screeching. Sora fell back, but was caught by a beautifully decorated carpet.  
"Sora!" Kari cried out, but the monkey jumped onto her head, scaring her. The monkey clung to Kari as she tried to pry it off. Aladdin laughed and pulled the monkey gently off of Kari's head.  
"Oh, it's okay. This is my friend, Abu. My partner in crime. That over there is carpet." He pointed at the carpet that helped Sora from his fall. Abu started screeching again. Kari looked over to where Abu came from, seeing a city in a the distance. A dark feeling creeped over her.  
"Something's wrong." Kari said. Abu nodded in replied.  
Meanwhile:  
"Mm mm!Mmmm!" Said a muffled female voice.  
"I beg that you please forgive me for the brief discomfort, Princess Jasmine." Jafar looked up at the girl that was tied up, sneering. She glared at him.  
"Boss! You wager that the rat will be dumb enough to show up and act the hero?" The parrot asked. Jafar laughed.  
"Doubt not, friend. He shall of his own accord deliver to us the great lamp. It was to this end that I allowed the monkey to escape." Jafar mused.  
"Heh, You're one evil sonuvagun..." The bird grinned. Jasmine's eyes widened in fear. It was a trap!  
"Come the great lamp and the strength of darkness to my possession fall...This world and all within it shall be in my rule!" suddenly, the a large crash in the distance. Jafar narrowed his eyes."Ah, so the hero has a last arrived...Haha." Jafar grinned.

* * *

The group forced open the city gates, with all their weapons out."We won't let you get away with this, Jafar!" Aladdin yelled, pointing at a man standing next to a girl that was tied down. Kari looked at her and gasped, seeing that she also held a strange light. Kari glared at the man named Jafar. He wore red and black robes, a red turbon on his head. A whicked goatie with a big pointy nose, and a golden staff shaped of a snake. The girl wore a blue belly shirt with small sleeves that hung past her shoulders and blue baggy pants. She wore a golden crown, showing that she's a princess.  
"GIVE JASMINE BACK!"Sora yelled.  
"Aw, c'mon,guys...that's my line..." Aladdin groaned.  
"Sorry, man." Sora said. The girl struggled to uncover her mouth, and just as she succeeded, she cried out.  
"Aladdin!Stay away...THIS IS A TRAP!"She yelled.  
"Much too late, princess." Jafar laughed. A red parrot flew down and ripped the lamp away from Aladdin's hands. The parrot handed Jafar the lamp. Kari gasped. "Now the lmap is mine!"He laughed, holding the lamp high in the air.  
"Oh, no!"Aladdin glared at him.  
"Now, my Hearltess...Destroy them!"Jafar yelled, pointing at the group. Heartless surrounded the group, cornering them.  
"Jasmine!"Aladdin yelled, slashing away the Heartless in an attempt to get to her. A Heartless appeared before them and body slammed the group to the floor.  
"We gotta get rid of these guys fast..."Kari moaned in pain. The group moaned in agreement.  
Meanwhile with Jafar:  
"Next item on the agenda..."Jafar mused."With my first wish, Genie..." He rubbed the lamp, making Genie come out."I request that you reveal to me the location of the 'keyhole!"  
"Aye-aye, Sir! Your wish is my comman!"Genie grinned, stretching his arms out."Oh, and just a bit of advice, by the way, you ain't foolin me with any of that "first wish" stuff. This is wish number...Two-" Genie stopped when his eyes met Jafar. ."Uhh...hi, wrong person?"

* * *

They slashed every Heartles that got in the way. They had entered the Cave of Wonder's. "Quick, guys!"Sora yelled. Kari dragged Abu by the tail, preventing him from sneaking any treasure.  
"Ain't no time, Abu!" Kari said, but was cut off short what they came to fork in the road. Kari's Keyblade started to shake towards the right direction."Over there!" Kari pointed in the direction.  
"Kari! Are you sure?" Sora asked, unsure.  
"Don't know how or why, but...The keyblade's telling me to in that direction..."Kari explained as they ran down the hall as if their lives depends on it. They came to an abrupt stop as the ground started to shake.  
"What' happening!" Donald yelled. Kari's Keyblade grew warmer in her hand. She looked down at it, confused.  
Back with Jafar:  
"Hahaha!" Jafar grinned and laughed."Your reputed omnipotence proves itself true,Genie! Surely the conquest of the world is to one of your power but a triviality. Would you care to become my ally in this matter?" Jafar sneered. The Keyhole appeared in a wall of the chamber of gold. It shined brightly, waiting for it's heart to be taken.  
"Quit your joking, o' master of the lamp, sir!"Genie slumped and crossed his arms.  
"Violating the statutes of the concern are grounds for removal, Jafar." Genie and Jafar both looked back, seeing Maleficent standing at the entrance.  
"Maleficent! You misunderstand. It was but jest..." Jafar faked a smile in surprise.  
"I wouldn't regret your dismissal, in truth. You are after all, merely an expendable asset. Remember that." She inturrupted. Jafar's smile slowly grew down to a frown.  
"Hah, but jest, was it...I shall be on my way with the princess. I bid you goodday." Maleficent's gaze fell upon a pot, which apparently held Jasmine.  
"Wait!" Kari yelled, the group charging into the room.  
"Give Jasmine back, Jafar!"Aladdin yelled. Kari's eyes wandered towards the woman infront of the keyhole. She gasped as she felt an immense power. That woman...she's pure darkness...and very powerful...  
"I do apologize, but I'm afraid she's currently occupied." Jafar said, waving his staff towards the pot.  
"Are you...Are you Maleficent?" Kari yelled out, gripping her keyblade.  
"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried, running towards the pots, but her and the woman both disappeared.  
"What? Where'd she go!" Sora yelled out, calling his Keyblade. Kari's eyes searched for the woman, but caught sight of Genie in the corner of the room.  
"Genie!Ya gotta do this for me! I wish for you to go save Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled to him. Genie looked back at the group with sad, defeated eyes.  
"Unfortunately, boy. The Genie is bound to serve the master of the lamp...Do the implications of this somehow escape you?" Jafar appeared behind Aladdin, showing his the lamp. All of them gasped. Jafar has the hold of the lamp, and who ever held the lamp...controls Genie.  
"Oh, my. I do believe I've hit upon a bit of inpiration." Jafar mused as Kari, Aladdin and Sora both charge at him. He easily dodged their attacks by disappearing. He reappeared behind the group, next to the Genie.  
"Go forth, my servant. Crush these infidels like the rats they are!" Jafar yelled, pointing at the group.  
"Genie! Don't listen to him!" Sora pleaded. Ka  
"..." Kari looked helplessly towards Sora and reached for his hand. He noticed her hand and held it in his, giving it a light reasurring squeeze.  
"Have you not heard me, Genie! It pains me to look upon such wastes of flesh!Finish them!" Jafar yelled. Kari shut her eyes tight, but opened them slowly, looking at her's and Sora's hand. This is it...the end. They can't defeat Jafar if Genie was on his side. And with just one command, it's over. Might as well...  
"Sora...I need to tell you something..." Kari whispered. Sora looked at her, with tears in his eyes. "Sora...I-"  
"Genie..." Aladdin pleaded."Please..." Genie sighed, shaking his head sadly.  
"Sorry, Al. The holder of the lamp calls the shots. I can't disobey his commands." Genie said and pointed his finger at the group, sending a wave of electricity at the group. Sora pulled Kari away to cover. Aladdin jumped away, joining Donald and Goofy in the back.  
"You seem to have missed!"Jafar yelled. Genie sent more waved of magic at the group. One of the attacks struck Goofy.  
"Gyah!"He yelled. Genie gasped and waved his hand towards Goofy, immediately healing him.  
"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't see you." Genie laughed nervously.  
"You disappoint me, Genie! Utterly Pathetic! Power absolute in the void of utilization is meaningless!I shall show you myself the true use of your abilities!"Jafar said, holding the lamp high in the air. "My final request!I wish to be a all powerful genie!" He yelled. Genie's eyes widened, but he reluctantly granted his wish. The ground started to break apart, lava spilling into the air. The group covered their heads and ran for cover. The floor beneath them gave in and broke apart, sinking in the lava. Kari slipped, while Sora and the others made to the entrance.  
"Kari!" Donald cried out. Sora cried out her name and started jumping from stone to stone towards Kari. Kari gasped and held her hand out. No! He can't risk himself!  
"Go back!" Kari cried, tears flooding her eyes.  
"This is it!This is the power I've so long sought!"Jafar yelled in triumpth. In the corner of her eye, Kari caught sight of the parrot. He was carring something in his feet. A black lamp.  
"Kari," She looked back at Sora, seeing him reaching out for her. Kari took his hand and was hauled up into Sora's arms.  
"Sora, the lamp!" Kari said, pointing at the parrot. Sora nodded and ushered Kari towards the entrance where Donald, Goofy and Aladdin waited.  
"Fear me, Maleficent!With such force at hand, The whole world of reality is mine to control!"Jafar laughed, waving his hands and making lava form into waves. Kari's heart raced as she watched Sora struggled to capture the lamp from the parrot. Sora managed to climb up a pillar, just as a wave of lava rose up towards him.  
"Sora!" Kari cried, out, clenching her chest. Sora ripped the lamp from the parrot and raised it above his head.  
"No, Jafar! You will not cause harm to this world! In the lamp, now!." Sora commanded with such determination.  
"What!" Jafar glared at Sora. "You infidel-"  
"Somebody told me to little while ago that Genie's are bound to serve the master of their lamp. Let's get on with it. My commands are absolute, you know?" He grinned. A smile broke across Kari's tear stained face. God, I love him...  
Gold bands appeared on Jafar's wrists, as he was surrounded by a whirlwind. He was being sucked into the lamp, dragging the bird along with him.  
"Nooo! Don't let him take me!"The bird yelled. Jafar was now completly in the lamp. Sora gave a cheesy grin  
"How do you like your new house, boys?" Sora laughed. Genie took it upon him self to disperse the lava, returning the chamber to the way it was. The keyhole remained untouched. Kari placed her feet firmly in the room, declaring it safe and they made their way to Sora.  
'Why'd I get sucked in,too!" The parrot yelled from inside the lamp.  
'Get out, Iago!There's no more room!' Jafar yelled.  
'Shut up, you idiot!' Out of nowhere, a piece of paper fell onto Sora's face. He looked at it.  
"The Ansem Report!" Sora gasped.  
"Forget the report!" Kari yelled, immediately hugging him, nearly knocking him over. "Sora...You're a hero!" Kari grinned. Sora laughed and hugged her back, spinning in circles.  
"Sora!" Donald and Goofy came up to the two, tackling them in a hug and knocking them to the floor.  
"Waah!" Sora cried and laughed. Genie came up behind the group and pulled them into his arms, giving them a bear hug.  
"Group hug!" Genie grinned.  
"Wouldn't have guessed from looking at you that there's a brain in there somewhere..."Donald smiled, poking Sora's temple.  
"Care to repeat that?" Sora glared at him, but then smiled.  
"Forget it!" Kari grinned, hugging Sora tighter. Genie laughed and placed them down.  
"We should get rid of the lamp, so it won't fall in the wrong hangs," Aladdin said, his tone flat and empty. Kari's smile faded. Poor Aladdin...  
"Where should we put it?" Sora asked. Both Kari and Sora's Keyblades appeared in their hands. Two beams shot out towards the keyhole, locking it. In reaction, the ground beneath them started to shake. The cave was collapsing!  
"Everyone, get on the carpet!"Sora yelled. The group looked at Aladdin, who only stood there, looking around franticallu. "Hurry up, Aladdin!"Sora yelled, grabbing Aladdin's hand and pulling him onto the magic carpet.  
"But, Jasmine's still...!" Aladdin protested, but Sora inturrupted.  
"Look! Jasmine's been taken to another world, okay? There's no time to explain!We gotta go!" Sora yelled and they all raced out of the cave. Kari clung on tight to the carpet, her hair whipping her face. She looked back, seeing the Keyhole one last time before debri blocked it off. Kari looked down, placing her hand over her chest. Jasmine...you, too?

* * *

_Aladdin's house_

"I'm sorry, but I had to break that noninterference thing to get him to snap out of it..."Sora cried in defense. As soon as they reached Agrabah, Donald went on a rampage about the worlds order. Kari rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, Goofy and the others standing behind her.  
"Donald! It was a accident." Kari said, a migrain setting in. Sora smiled at her, but she ignored it; keeping at eye level with Donald.  
"I'm begging you guys! Just take me to this other world you're talking about!"Aladdin pleaded.  
"We can't." Kari replied, finally looking away. "It's the law. And breaking it has consequences... Sorry, Aladdin. We can't take people from one world to another." She reasoned.  
"Well, I guess you're right about things getting chaotic if people could just cross to other worlds like that..." Aladdin shrugged, sitting in a heap of pillows in the corner of the room.  
"Poor guy..." Goofy said. Genie came up and patted Aladdin on the back.  
"Cheer up, Al." Genie smiled."You've still got one more wish, right? Go right on ahead! Ask me to go find Jasmine for you! Your wish is my command!"  
"But,Genie..." Aladdin looked at him. Genie smiled even wider. Aladdin took Genie's lamp and looked at it, then sighed.  
"Alright. I'll use my last wish." He said. "Genie, I wish for your freedom." Genie gasped. Kari's eyes widened in surprised, as Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled. Genie started to glow as his wristbands slowly disintegrated.  
"Al! Why..." Genie looked at him. Aladdin looked up at him and smiled.  
"Because. I made a promise. Remember?" Aladdin replied, tears forming in his eyes.  
"You kept with that stupid promise..." Genie started to tear up. Oh Lord, Kari mused. Not another tear fest... Aladdin nodded. Suddenly Genie hugged Aladdin."Thank you, Aladdin...I'll remember this."Genie said. You looked at Sora and elbowed him. He looked at you. You nodded to Aladdin. He nodded and looked at him.  
"Don't worry. We'll bring Jasmine back." Sora smiled and winked.  
"Just wiat and see!"You smiled. Aladdin smiled back at you handed you his lamp.  
"Take tihs with you. I'm not bound to anymore, but...If you need my help, just gimme a ring. You know how it works." You all smiled brightly.  
"I'll do everything in my power to help find Al's girl."Genie smiled, giving Kari and Sora both a knowing look. Kari and Sora both looked at each other, blushed and looked away. Kari smiled secretly to herself.  
"I gotcha...'Sora said to Genie, secretly glancing at Kari.

* * *

Maleficent walked down a long dark corridor. She stopped beside a cell and peered in, smiling. " How are you feeling, child?" She asked. The person in the cell looked at her, with a depressed look. His aqua eyes cold and filled with hate. "Tis' nearly pitch in here...can't you illuminate your quarters some?"Maleficent asked, amused. He looked down, his hands forming into fists.  
"I like it dark. It's more relaxing..."He said. Maleficent grabbed his chin and lifted it up a little to face her.  
"As you please, child. It is your use that we prepared this suite, after all, you may do with it as you wish. Shall you aid the intersests of the concern, then?" He slapped her hand away, disgust crossing his handsome features.  
"I don't know what you've got in your basket lady, but...for the moment, I'll go along with your plans."He said and looked over at the table, seeing a vision of the unconcious Kairi.  
Later on:  
"Looks like you've got a soft spot for the boy..." A man in the shadows said when Maleficent passed by. Maleficent stopp and greeted him with a nodded.  
"Hades..."She replied.  
"I suppose you've got in cast for some sorta starring role in the upcoming spectacle?" He asked. "Friendly bit of advice, but, uh, stabbing co-workers in the back ain't the best way to promote productively or morale. I hope for your sake that ain't what you're planning."She kept walking, leaving the man named Hades in the dark. He scoffed.  
"Fine, ignore me." He mumbled. "No matter. It isn't as if she's got a monopoly on all pieces in the game...Now it's time for me to have some fun..."He sneered.

* * *

"Looks like the more we do, the more we have to find..."Donald grumbled, putting the ship on auto pilot. "We should just post a sign on the gummi ship and adverstising ourselves as professional get-backers or something.'Items recovered or your money back'."  
"Aww, stop it already..."Kari laughed, poking Donald on the head. Kari and Sora both grinned at each other.  
"What!We're looking for stuff anyways!"Donald shot back."The way things are going. It's like we're straying a little further away from out objective every step of the trip..."Suddenly there was a beeping noise. Kari looked at the control system and and saw a blinking button, and pressed it.  
"YO, KIDS! HOW'S IT HANGING!" Cid's face pooped up on screen, scaring Kari. Kari screamed and fell out of her chair.. Sora helped her up and gasped at the screen.  
"Cid!" He grinned, dropping Kari. "When'd you..."  
"Hehehe...Added it the last time you dropped by the garage for a body job. Thought you've heard from Chip and Dale."Cid grinned. Kari groaned and got to her feet, giving a glared at Sora. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO MESS WITH MY SHIP, YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-"  
"DONALD! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"Kari yelled, snapping his bill shut. He struggled to pull away, but Kari held firmly. Sora smiled up at Cid.  
"Uh, sorry. He's just a bit crankier than usual." Sora said, shooting the duck a look."In any case, we sealed up the keyhole in Agrabah, so that's out of the way. We also managed to get a page from the Ansem Report on-site." Sora said, showing him the paper.  
"Good to hear. Nice work." Cid said.  
"Kari tried to read it, but she can't break out the language." Sora explained. Kari nodded in agreement.  
"Fax it over.I'll have it decoded for you in a jiffy..."Cid replied with a grin.  
"Fax!" Kari questioned and looked under the control panel, seeing the machine.  
"Convenient, right?" Cid grinned. Kari smiled and put the report in the machine, sending it to Cid. "Maleficent's on the move. There's been a series of kidnapping across the multiverse, perpetrated by our good friends, the Hearltess. Intel has it that the indivisuals targeted have a few, uh, common traits..." Kari's eyes widened. So the others noticed, too? The trait they all have in common. One's similar to hers and Kairi's.  
"We know. There was a girl we met, that was taken from her world right infront of our eyes..." Sora replied. Cid's eyes widened.  
"WHAT!"He yelled, then calmed down."I see...for now, just concentrate on sealing away the keyohles..."  
"We got it!"Sora grinned.  
Later on:  
Kari and Sora both watched out the window, utterly bored. Kari grinned as shesaw a world coming up. "There's our next destination..." Kari said.  
In the world:  
"Wow...coold gate." Sora said and looked up at the two gladiators on each side of the gate. Kari examined them, in completed awe.  
"Domus's...nice." Kari smiled. Jiminy jumped out of Kari's hoodie pocket and onto her shoulder.  
"This here is the Coliseum of Olympus. Famous warriors from all over the universe gather at this stadium regularly to pit them selves against each other ina mixed martial arts tournament...that's right!" Kari's smile turned into a grin.  
"MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" She squeeled, earning a groan from Sora.  
"K-Kari. Please calm down..." He pleaded, placing his hand on her shoulder. She ignored him and ran into the coliseum.  
"We don't have time to participate, Kari!"Donald yelled, chasing you.  
"C'mon, just let me do it for one eensy-weensy bit?" Kari pleaded, with the grin still on her face. Kari looked inside the warm lit building, seeing a half goat, half man standing on the pedestal, writing on a chalk board.  
"Um..." Kari started, walking towards the man. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed.  
"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya?" He said, his back facing them."Move that pedestal over here for me."He pointed to a big square rock at the end of the room.  
"Huh?" Kari looked back, seeing a large pedestal, twice her size, against the wall. "Uh...sure, I guess..." Kari shrugged and walked up to it, scratching her temple.  
"Oh, so now you're somebody's janitor staff."Donald scoffed, crossing his arms. Kari shot him a 'better not mess with me' look.  
"Shut up!" Kari replied and pushed the pedestal with all her might. "This ain't so tough..." She grunted, her feet sliding back. Kari slipped onto the floor, giving a glare to the goat man."THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" She yelled.  
"What, Herc!Too heavy!" He looked back at her with an angry."SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A WEAK PIECE OF..."He stopped and looke Kari up and down, realization settling in. Kari stood at her feet, hands on her hips, glaring at the man, tapping her foot. He grinned and leaned against the wall.  
"Well, hello..."He winked. Kari gave him a creeped out look and pushed Sora infront of her, hidinger herself from the man. Sora grinned and waved.  
"We're intersested in entering the tournament."Sora said.  
"Sora!" Donald looked at Sora.  
"HAH!You want to enter the tournament? You can't even move one measly marble pedestal!" The goat, man thing laughed.  
"I happen to be a full length black belt in martial arts." Kari claimed proudly. Donald looked at her in disbelief. "I'm the toughest girl in my home town." Donald looked at Sora, and he nodded, stating it was true.  
"LISTEN UP, GIRLY! THIS IS A HEROES ONLY TOURNAMENT!HEROES ONLY!NO GIRLS!'He yelled at her and looked at Sora. "You wanna compete, show me your entry ticket or get lost!"He said. "Huh, can't even move one measly pedestal..." He waved his hand and faced the chalk board. "GO HOME, KIDS!"He yelled. Kari glared at the goat, but left the building.  
The group sat on the stairs infront of the coliseum."STUPID OLD GOAT MAN!"Sora yelled, breaking the silence. Kari looked up at her, her cheek in her hand with her elbow on her knee.  
"YEAH! WE GOT SOME OF YOUR SO CALLED 'HEROES' RIGHT HERE!" Donald yelled. raising his fist at the building. "THEY ARE THE CHOSEN ONE'S OF THE KEYBLADE!" Huh, since when did Donald defend them? Kari and Goofy just watched Sora and Donald yell at the building.  
"YEAH! YOU TELL THEM DONALD!" Sora cheered. Kari smacked her forehead, groaning. Why, oh why does she love this boy?  
"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" The group looked back to see a blue guy with blue fire for hair and a black toga. Kari looked him up and down, getting a bad feeling. She glared at him.  
"Who're you?" Kari asked.  
"Who, hold on there, kiddo's. Names Hades, Lord of the Dead." Kari's glare hardened as she tried to pull Sora away. " Wait, let me guess! You want to enter the games, right?" He asked, apearing infront Kari and Sora. He placed his hands on their shoulders. Chills ran up Kari's spine. Not the good kind. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." He waved his hand and a ticket appeared in his hand.  
"A pass?What's the catch?" Sora took the ticket, smiling. Kari gave the man a darker glare.  
"No catch. Just want you kids to have a little fun." He said."Goof luck, kids. Make me proud." He then disappeared. Sora looked at Kari, Donald and Goofy.  
"Let's go enter!" He said, waving the ticket.


	7. Chapter 7: Cerberus & Back to Traverse T

_A/N: Okay! On chapter 7! This story is kinda getting harde__r to write. ANYWAYS, I'm almost halfway done with this! Thank you bearing with me! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it owns me!_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Cerberus and Back to Traverse Town_

"Hey, how'd you get this?" The goat asked., inspecting the ticket.  
"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked impatiently. Kari gave Sora a unsure look. How can he be so sure to trust that Hades guy? He just smiled at her, letting her know that everything is okay. But it's not okay. That guy is up to something. Something terrible is gonna happen, she can just feel it in her heart. She placed her hand over her chest, feeling it beat franticly.  
"Well, I guess so...however! I'm puttin you through a crash course of training first!" He said.  
"Eh!" Sora and Kari both looked at each other.

* * *

"The market's playing itself right into my hands, what with the keyblade brat's sitting themsleves down right into my backyard..." A dark figure grinned in the shadows. He faced the person standing behind him. "Listen up. You're probably gonna cross those kid's on your way up the ladder in the tournament. No holding back in the ring if it happens. I want you to finish them. Make sure they're gonners."  
"The divinity that holds dominion upon the land of the dead is afraid of two kids? Especially one of them is a girl? I'm sorry but my contract clearly states that I need only to eliminate Hercules..."The other figure replied, his voice calm and cool.  
"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the darn thing! Just add it on the tab, alright? I ain't disposin' of them cause I'm afraid of them. I've got my reasons. I don't pay you to lay the details to me." The man said. The figure just left.  
"Hmph. Stiffer than the stiffs back home." He sighed. "Still..." Six pairs of glowing eyes appeared behind him."Suckers like him are hard to come by. Got make the best of our resources, wouldn't you say?" The figure with the six eyes growled behind him in repsonse.  
Back to you:  
Kari stategically slashed through each barrel thrown at her. Sora, Donald and Goofy were a little behind. She jumped over a barrel and threw her keyblade at some more barrels, breaking them in half. The Keyblade swung it's way back towards her. She caught it and twirled it in her hands, shooting spells at the rest of the barrels. Kari reached the end of the court and smiled sweetly at the goat, who's name happened to be Phil. He stared at her in utter surprise as she flipped her hair back and trotted out to get some water.

* * *

"STRONGER THAN ANYONE! KINDER THAN ANYONE! HE'S ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU...AND HE'S HANDSOME TO BOOT" Phil grinned as he and Kari both watched Sora, Donald and Goofy train their butts off."THAT'S WHAT A HERO IS!" She sighed and shook her head, knowing that these guys are NOT going anywhere if they trained under Phil. "You ain't bad, kiddies. But it's a little too soon to start calling your selves heroes. Gotta say, though. Haven't felt the rush of coachin' someone for quit awhile. Makes me wanna put a little more into my job!" Phile smiled.  
"How long did we train for?" Goofy asked, rubbing his sore neck.  
"2 hours and 40 minutes." Donald said and layed down. Phil got a measuring tape and measured Sora's muscles. His muscles had grown a bit. Kari almost swoon at the sight, despite that Riku's muscles were in fact three times bigger. At that thought, Kari nearly fainted. Huh? Why am I thinking of Riku in that way...? Kari wondered, blushing at her after thoughts.  
"Don't worry! Your efforts will off...well, soon, hopefully. In any case, there's more to being a hero than buffin' up your brawn."Phil pointed to Sora's chest. "Take your heart, for example. Need a strong spirit, if you wanna amount to anything!"  
"How do we make our spirits stronger?" Sora asked.  
"That's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves, just the way I did." They all looked back to see what looked like a gladiator.  
"Herc!" Phil smiled. Kari gaped at the man behind them, her mouth hanging open in awe. This guy is fit. And I mean F.I.T! Kari leanded over to Sora and excitedly whispered, "Look at that guy! He's ripped!" She squeeled. He gave her a confused look.  
"You like that?" He asked. Kari blushed and laughed nervously.  
"I'm into guys who are fit, but not grossed out ripped." She explained, tucking her hair back behind her ear. He nodded and looked at the guy.  
"Lemme introduce you, kids. This here's my protoge, that man I trained to become a hero! HERCULES!" Phil grinned and waved his arm to the guy. They all waved, with smiles on their faces.  
"Hi, I'm Sora. I'm training to become a hero."Sora grinned.  
"I'm Donald!" Donald said.  
"Goofy."  
"Hi, I'm Kari. Nice to meet you, Hercules." Kari smiled. He smiled back.  
Meanwhile:  
"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect." There was a vase that had Hercule painted on it. "Hercules. BAH!" Hades threw the vase at a nearby wall."Okay, everything is in place, and all the bases are loaded...I just need to wait for the stiff to go and finish Hercules and the Keyblade brat's...and the rest'll be a cinch." Hades mumbled to himself. "I'll just pry the keyblade's out of those brat's cold, dead hands, and bustin the Titans out of maximum security shouldn't be hard...after all, they say it's the one key that can open any door in the world. A prison door shouldn't be an obstacle at all." Everytihng was then quiet."...I've been talking to myself alot lately. Maybe i should see a shrink about it." He mumbled.

* * *

During the competition, Kari and the group fought off their oppenents. But with no surprise. They were all Heartless. Kari jumped over one and kicked it on the head, making it disappear. She looked back to her friends, seeing them already moving faster. She used a blizzard spell at the Heartless that jumped at her. They all disappeared into ash.  
"Winner: Team Sora!" The pronouncer yelled.  
The group all sat down on the bleachers, finally taking a break. "You all are doing great! Keep it up and you'll be fine!" Phil said, smiling. The four of them ignored him and huddled together.  
"How are Heartless competing?" Kari asked, furrowing her brows.  
"Yeah, they ain't got the smarts to apply or nothing..." Sora replied, crossing his arms.  
"I'm thinking there's a Keyhole somewhere in this world...We should look for it when we have the chance." Donald said. Kari sighed and shook her head. Doesn't he know that every world has a keyhole?  
"Enough with the huddles, kiddies! You got a match coming up!" Phil yelled. They all nodded.

* * *

Kari's eyes were wide in shock. The four just lost. She stared at the man who was aiming his large sword, wich was covered in cloth, aiming it straight at Sora's face. His hair was spikey, and blonde. He wore a long red cape, that covered half his face, along with a metal claw on his left hand. He wore blue baggy pants and shirt along with it and heavy metal boots, he also had a black angelic wing on his back. He laid there; eyes wide in fear. "Sora..." Kari tried to get up, but she was too weak. The man that defeated her worn her out to oblivion. His eyes slowly met Kari's, sending a wave of fear down her spine. He slowly made his way toward's her, passing the unconscious Donald and Goofy. Fear swelled inside her as she stared into his ice cold eyes. Sora's eyes widened and they glowed in a fire of blue anger. The man hovered above her, staring into Kari's eyes. It felt like he was looking into her soul. Something he can see that no one else can.  
"You're not suppose to be here...never suppose to exist." Hesaid in a quiet voice, raising raised his sword in the air."I'll set 'her' free." His eyes shown no emotion, no hesitation as he swung his sword down at her. Kari closed her eyes tight, waiting for the end. Nothing happened. Hesitantly, She slowly opened one eye and saw the sword's tip only a centimeter from her face. She screamed as she sawa huge black shadow with six pairs of red eyes, form behind him. It had three heads. It was a large dog! Kari quickly backed away, her eyes wide in fear. The man looked back, his eyes meeting the huge beast.  
The dog leaned down as fast as lightning and took him into it's mouth. The dog looked at Kari and growled, showing its large teeth. She just sat there; frozen. Suddenly Hercules threw the large dog away from her.  
"Herc!" She looked back, seeing Phil jumping frantically, waving his arms.  
"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules yelled. Goofy came over, helping Kari to her feet and ran out of the arena. Sora and Donald both followed.

* * *

The group sat inside, away from the danger, waiting for Hercules to defeat the large beast. So many question's ran through Kari's head. Is the man going to be okay? Will Hercules save him? Will Hercules be okay? What's really plaqueing Kari's mind is that, what does that man know about Kari that she doesn't? Just who is 'her'? "Whew, that was close! The big mutt's Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld. Herc should be able to handle him..." Phil said, breaking Kari out of her thoughts. A loud crash was then heard back in the arena, surprising the group. "Then again..."  
"You really think he's gonna be okay?" Donald asked, quite unsure.  
"HERC!" Phil's eyes were wide in terror. Sora stood up and went to the arena.  
"Sora!" Kari stumbled to her feet, reaching for her friend.. Sora stopped and looked back at her, his expression serious and determined.  
"I'm gonna go save Herc. You stay here." He said.  
"Are you crazy!" Phil said. Kari held out her hand and called out her own Keyblade.  
"No way, Sora. If you go, then I go. Me and you are in this together. I'd hate for the one guy I care for get hurt." She blushed at what she said. Sora's eyes went wide, blushing and then he grinned.  
"This ain't some match. This is for real!" Phil yelled.  
"We're not afraid." Sora said, calling his Keyblade.  
"You can decide if we're hero material or not." Kari replied evenly.  
"Hey!" Kari and Sora looked at Donald and Goofy. "We're not gonna let you two show off alone. We're going too." Donald winked. Goofy nodded in agreement.

Kari, Donald, Goofy, and Sora all ran out to the arena, sighting Hercules, who held the blonde man, was being cornered by Cerberus. Kari looked to her three friends and nodded. They all ran to Hercules. Kari blew out a whistle, causing Cerberus to look at her. "Your mother was a cat!" She yelled and ran the opposite way from the others. The dog growled and followed, hot on her tail. Kari looked back at Sora, seeing him help Hercules back inside the building. Kari sighed in relief. Donald came up infront of her, throwing some spells at erberus. One of the spells hit him straight in the face, making it wimper and paw it self. Goofy threw his shield at it, hitting it's other face. Kari aimed her keyblade at the last face, the one in the middle and used her blizzard spell. The dog glared at them and raised it's paw in the air and it came flying down at them. Sora came up and pushed the three out of the way. Kari fell onto her back with Sora laying over her, their legs tangled.  
"Are you crazy? You just stood there like a statue!" He yelled, his eyes wide.  
"Sorry." She replied, sitting up and pushing him off her, a blush covering her cheeks.  
"Sora! Kari! We need a little help!" Doanld yelled. Sora stood up and ran over to them. Kari stood and followed. Sora jumped in the air and struck the dog in the face with the Keyblade. The dog swayed side to side; it's eyes closing. The four stood there, watching it. The dog then fell to the ground, unconcious. The group just stood there, baffled at what just happened. They...won? THEY WON!  
"WE WOOOOOOOOON!" Kari yelled and grabbed Donald, hugged him tightly, and twirled in circles. A big huge grin was plastered all over her face.  
"AAAAAAAAH! KARI PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled.  
"FAT CHANCE, UGLY DUCKLING! WE WON!" She cried and rubbed her cheek against Donalds. Sora laughed and Goofy soon joined in on the hug.

"I hope they're all right." Phil said, his teeth chattering.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine." Hercules placed the man gently on the floor, against the wall. Hercules looked back at the goat with a smile on his face. "Acutaly, I knew they would be even before they rushed over to help us." Hercules laughed, earning a smile from Phil.  
"And here I was worried about you getting killed." Phil said.  
"I DID IT!" Sora came in yelling, with a grin on his face.  
"WE DID IT!" Kari squeeled, jumping on Sora's back, stretching out his cheeks. "WE BEAT CERBERUS WITH JUST FOUR HITS! FROM EACH OF US!" She said excitedly. Sora released her grip and grinned more.  
"ISN'T THAT GREAT?" He asked. Kari jumped off of Sora and watch him jump around.  
"I'M THE MAN! I'M THE MAN!" He said. Kari smiled as Donald and Goofy laughed in the background.  
"W-well at least you got the job done." Phil said."Rule #5 clearly states: " Don't get cocky!" You got that? So don't get-"  
"Hey, I bet I can move that pedestal!" Sora grinned, pointing at the pedestal from earlier.  
"I JUST SAID DON'T GET COCKY!" Phil yelled. Sora ignored him and ran to the pedestal, pushing it with all his might. Soon, it moved.  
"HAH!IT MOVED!" Sora grinned.  
"It did." Kari replied, smiling up at him. He looked at her, his eyes wide, seeing that her, Donald and Goofy were all pushing beside him. "Is there a rule that says we can't push together?" She asked and smiled at Donald and Goofy who were on the other side of him.  
"Well, no...But there's no point in four people pushing..." He said, the grin returning.  
"Just push it!" Kari huffed and pushed, moving it , a light filled their faces, surprising them. Then a Keyhole was there, greeting the group with it's light. Kari and Sora both took out their Keyblade and locked the Keyhole.  
"H...Hey, what's that doin' there?" Phil asked. Kari smiled and tucked her hair back behind her ear.  
'Good job. You're one step closer to completing the mission.'  
Kari looked back to see Kairi. She smiled. She smiled back and disappeared.'You're somewhere out there, Kairi. And I'm gonna find you.' Kari vowed, taking out her lucky charm.  
"I felt the stirring of some strange power...When I tried moving that pedestal before, it wouldn't budge." Herc said, crossing his arms. "But together, they had more than enough strength, Phil." Kari looked at Sora, earning a grin from him. She smiled back and leaned against him, closing her eyes. She felt him tense, but then relax.

* * *

"We'll always be here...so drop in again." Phil said.  
"Thanks again for the stuff." Kari smiled, stretching her arms.  
"Phil..." Kari and Phil looked at Sora. He placed his hands on his hips and raised one eyebrow, grinning.  
"Next time you see us, I'm gonna make sure you'll call each and every one of us "Heroes"!" He said. Kari and Phil both smiled.  
"I'll make sure of it." He said. They waved goodbye to Phil and Hercules and they all went over to the entrance of the world. Kari pulled the others to a stop as she saw the guy that fought them stand there with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Kari.  
"Some parting gifts." He came up to her and grabbed her hand. His hand was cold and gave chills down her spin. Now that she looks at him, he seemed familiar. He placed two gems in Kari' palm, adding a Gummi block.  
"Do not lose the light." He said and walked off. The gems were red and one was green, giving a lively shine in the sunlight.  
Fast Foreward:  
The group was now heading back to Traverse Town. Kari desperatelyd wanted to talk to Merlin about the gems that man gave her. Kari took out the Gummi and examined it.  
"...Light, huh..." She mumbled. A beeping noise brought Kari back to reality.  
"It's Cid!" Donald exclaimed and pressed a button.  
"Yo! How's it hangin'?"Cid's face appeared on screen.  
'I can't pilot with you popping out infront of me!" Donald yelled.  
'GEEZ YOU DON'T GOTTA BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT!" Cid replied.  
"THIS ISN'T ABOUT BEING MEAN!" Donlad yelled.  
"BUT I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU GUYS..."  
"IF WE HAVE A PROBLEM WE'LL DEAL WITH IT ON OUR OWN!"  
"FINE, MEET YOU BACK AT TRAVERSE TOWN!"  
"Bye, Cid." Kari smiled, shooting a glare at Donald.  
"Bye, Kids." He waved by and the screen went blank.

* * *

Kari left Sora, Donald and Goofy with Leon and Yuffie for some training. She carefully walked through the 3rd District to Merlin's House, her eyes watching for Heartless. Kari examined the gems in her hands. "There's something about you...is there?" She whispered, closing her eyes, her hands closing around them. She felt the gems warm up in response, revealing that they are indeed alive. She smiled and placed them in her pocket.  
When Kari made it Merlins, the old man was asleep. "Merlin, wake up." Kari whispered and shook the old man gently. He opened his eyes and looked at the young girl. She smiled sweetly to him.  
"Miss Kari, what brings you here?" Merlin asked, adjustin his glasses. Kari reached in her pocket and showed Merlin the gems.  
"Do you know what this is?" She asked as Merlin's eyes went wide.  
"That's a summon gem." He said, picking one up and examining it.  
"Summon gem?" She questioned.  
"Poor thing, now, my dear. Place them on the table." Kari did as instructed and watched as Merlin took out his wand. "Back up now." He said with caution. Kari backed away, watching him. Merlin mumbled a few words and suddenly the two gems started to glow, forming and growing into two figures. There stood a lion with a beautiful red mane and a red tiny dragon.  
"WHOA!" Kari gasped, grinning at the two creatures.  
"Thanks, Honeybun. That guy was giving me the heevy geevies." The dragon said. "I'am Mushu the great." Kari smiled as the tiny dragon hopped onto her head.  
"I'm Simba. Nice to meet you." The lion smiled. Kari petted the lions man, earning a beautiful silky feeling.  
"How did you turn into summoning gems?" Kari asked, looking at the two.  
"They lived inworlds that were consumed by the darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But these two had such strong hearts, they became a gem instead of vanishing with their worlds." Merlin explained. Kari's eyes widened with pain.  
"I'm so sorry. I promise you. I'll bring your home worlds back." Simba and Mushu smiled at her.  
"Thank you." Simba said and disappeared into her keyblade, earning a shocked gasp from her. Mushu hugged Kari's neck and followed suite. Kari looked to Merlin and smiled.  
"Thank you, Merlin." Kari said, hugging the old man and left back to the town.  
"Be careful, My Dear." Merlin called out. "Just stay away from the darkness..." He wispered to himself, his eyes saddening.


	8. Chapter 8:Inside Monstro

_A/N: Okay, I'm not really in the mood to talk and all that. Next chapter, here we go. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it owns me. On with the story..._

_Chapter 8: Inside Monstro Where the Confessions Lie_

Kari looked up at the sky, seeing the stars shine brightly. She sat over in the cafe, buying a bowl of soup that Aerith has made for her. She watched the little children play with the little white creatures with the wings. She had the urge to touch the red puff balls on their heads, but she resisted. She sighed and took out her lucky charm, examining it. "Kairi...Riku...Where are you?"  
"You okay?" Kari jumped in her seat and looked back, seeing Leon. He came over and sat beside her, his expression blank and serious.  
"I'm just thinking about Kairi and Riku. How's Sora, Donald and Goofy? Were you tough on them?" Kari asked, placing her charm back in her pocket.  
"I wish. No, they're asleep. Like you're suppose to be." He said, leaning back in his seat.  
"I'm not tired." She replied. He stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.  
"Suit yourself," Leon stood and left till Kari stopped him. "Uh, Leon?" He looked back at her, his eyebrow raised.  
"I..I met this...this guy in Olympus," She started.  
"And?"  
"Well, he said that I'm... never suppose to exist. ...That he'll set 'her' free." She explained, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Is that it?" He asked. She shook her head no, meaning there's more.  
"I have a question." She replied.  
"What is it?" Kari placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath.  
"Who...am I?" She asked, looking up at him. Leon's eyes were wide in suprise and confusion. He shook his head and his expression softened, surprising Kari.  
"You're Kari. You're you. You can never be anyone else. Remember that." He said and smiled.  
"C'mon. Let's go to bed." He nodded. Kari smiled and stood beside Leon.  
"Thank you," She hugged him and went into the cafe`, leaving him.

* * *

The next morning, Kari woke up early to take a shower. She brushed her hair out, dried it and placed her bangs in a clip. She was picked out a new outfit by yours truely, Yuffie. She wore a black tank top with a pair of beige compri's, red sneakers, a red and white shortsleeved jacket. Her necklace was tied proudly around her neck with a black choker as well. "I love it, Yuffie!" Kari smiled. Yuffie grinned.  
"I knew you would!" She replied.  
"I look like a whole different person!" Kari laughed, hugging her friend.  
"Kari, are you ready?" Sora asked from outside the cafe. Apparently, Kari had to live in the cafe` with Aerith while everyone else lived in the motels. There wasn't enough room, what with the Heartless acts still going around. And the first district was the safest, considering you-know-who wants Kari to be safe.  
"Coming!" Kari replied out the window and ran out the room and down the stairs. Sora, Donald and Goofy were waiting at the world exit. They smiled when they saw her, calling for her to hurry up. Kari laughed and waved, excited. "Ready!" She claimed. This time...I am ready to face what the world will throw at me...

* * *

In the ship, Kar stared out the window, hoping to see something interesting. She was already bored of seeing the same thing over and over again. Atleast have some heartless ships come by, she wants to see something exciting. She yawned and stretched her arms. She nearly choked on her yawn when she saw something grey pass by. She gasped and looked out the window, seeing nothing.  
"What's wrong Kari?" Donald asked, looking back at her. She looked around, and sighed, shaking her head.  
"I thought I saw something." She said, turning away, immediately the grey something passed by the window again. All three boys eyes widened, jaws open.  
"What is that?" Donald asked in a panicked voice. Sora came up and grinned, looking out the window.  
"Wow, it's huge!" He said. The full image came to view, shocking the group. It's a whale!  
"It's a giant whale!" Kari and Goofy both cried.  
"It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Jiminy yelled, jumping out of Sora's pocket, seemingly terrified. Monstro turned back, opening his mouth, heading straight towards the group. All of them screamed.  
"Whoa! Sora, get us out of here!" Donald yelled, hugging Sora.  
"Too late! He's going to swallow us!" He yelled, pulling Donald off his face.

* * *

_"It's true. It's in there!" A girls voice wailed out from outside a cave._  
_"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" A boy's voice replied, calm and soothing._  
_"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!" The girl said, nearly sobbing._  
_"All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?" The same boy's voice asked._  
_"No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?" Another boys voice called out, apparently the said Sora._  
_"Guys, c'mon. I wanna go home!" The girl yelled, frantic._  
_"Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful." The first boy's voice said._  
_"Riku!" The girls footsteps were heard._  
_"Kari! You're hugging me too tight!" He said. Three kids came out into view. A girl with light brown hair, a golden locket around her neck, and sky blue eyes searched frantically around the cave full of drawings. There stood a boy, holding the girl. His silver hair blowed gently in the wind., his aguamarine eyes intense. There was another boy, with spikey brown hair and wild blue eyes._  
_"See that? It was just the wind making that noise," The silver haired boy soothing the girl named Kari. Kari let go of him and gave a smile of relief._  
_"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" The brown haired boy whined and placed his hands behind his head."Hey, let's go see if Kairi is back from the docter." The boy ran out of the cave. The silver haired boy followed, leaving the girl._  
_"Riku!" The boy looked back at the girl and held his hand out to her._  
_"C'mon, Kari. I'll walk you home. Just me and you." He said with a warm smile._

* * *

There was a massive pain going through Kari as she felt herself began to wake up. She opened her eyes and sat up, her whole body slick and wet. "What the...? Ow, my head." She moaned in pain, holding her head. She looked around her surroundings, seeing it was dark, pink and piled with wood. There was also a wrecked ship in the back. Kari quickly got to her feet, but slipped, feeling immediate pain. "Aah!" She cried as she saw a piece of wood inside her leg. Her breathing fastened as she waited for the pain to subside, then held her breath as she, as fast as she can, ripped the wood out. She screamed in pain, keeping the blood from spilling out of her leg.  
"Kari! Are you okay?" Kari looked up to see Goofy, his eyes glinting with worry. She strained a smile.  
"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." She said, confidently, forcing herself to her feet. She stumbled, but was caught by Goofy.  
"Where are we?" Sora asked. A huge drop of water fell beside Sora, surprising the group. Kari took off her jacket and covered her head.  
"Watch out!" She claimed.  
"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers." Goofy said and got out his shield. Another drop of water dropped on Goofy, but it hit his shield. "Heavy showers!" Suddenly there was a rustle of noise.  
"Hey! Who's there?" Donald asked, getting out his wand.  
"It's me." A small wooden boy came out, smiling. Kari's eyes went wide and gasped. This boy is made of wood?  
"Oh, it's just Pinocchio." Donald smiled."Pinocchio!" His eyes went wide. Pinocchio smiles and runs off, heading towards the ship.  
"Who's that?" Kari asked.  
"That's Pinocchio. We met him while you left to see Merlin." Sora said, helping Kari stay on her feet.  
"Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" Jiminy said, getting into Kari's jacket pocket. They all followed the boy to a wrecked ship. They had to swim through the water, although it was gross to swim across a whales back wash/ It was the only way to get there and they had to know how that little boy got there! Once they finally made it to the wrecked ship, that Pinocchio went in, the group walked up the wooden stairs, seeing a view of a bed and clocks. There stood Pinocchio and an old man, who may be his father. Pinocchio handed the man a colored block. A gummi!  
"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" The old man asked.  
"With this, we can get out of here, Father." Pinocchio said. Kari was right, the old man is Pinocchio's father. But he's not made of wood, strange.  
"Really? With this big block? You think so?" He asked, apparently excited.  
"Geppetto?" Jiminy jumped out of Kari's pocket and hopped up to them. The man named Geppetto smiled in surprise and picked Jiminy up in his hand.  
"Jiminy? Is that you?" He asked, smiling. Jiminy smiled back. He then looked back to the group and gasped. "Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." They nodded in reply.  
"Yeah, looks like it." Kari answered, leaning on Goofy for support. Geppeto looked down and gasped, instantly reaching for her.  
"Oh, my! Your leg is wounded! Come and have a seat." He gently led her to the bed at the end.  
"I'm fine, really." Kari smiled nervously, but took a seat anyways. It felt good not to have any pressure on 's eyes were wide as he stared at her. Suddenly, Riku's words hit her: _Don't put Kari in danger like that, Sora. I thought I taught you better..._

Kari looked at Sora, then looked away. Riku Was all she thought about as she watched the old man tend to her leg. The wound was cleaned out, and wrapped gently with care. Kari frowned sadly, afraid to look Sora in the eye. She knew who he was also thinking of the same thing.  
"My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again." He said after he finished bandaging Kari's leg. Kari smiled in thanks, but notice Pinocchio talking to a shadowed figure by a cave. She squinted her eyes to get a closer look. "So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" The figure saw Kari looking and quickly ran off in the cave, taking Pinocchio with him. Kari gasped and stood.  
"He went in there!" She yelled, pointing at the cave.  
"Let;s go find him." Sora said. They all ran into the cave, leaving Geppetto. Kari limped after the others. When they reached the end, there stood Pinocchio, smiling at them."What are you doing? Come on, let's go back." Sora said, holding his hand out to him.  
"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy said. Pinocchio just laughed.  
"I'm playing!" He replied.  
"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora said and the three friends turned to leave.  
"But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" A familiar voice called out. Kari gasped and looked around franticaly, excitment rising in her chest. She smiled as she saw Riku walk out of the shadows, smiling.  
"Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora asked, standing beside Kari, helping her balance.  
"Just playing with Pinocchio." He said, his eyes wandering over Kari. She blushed and hid her leg, ashamed.  
"R-Riku..." Kari started, but Riku saw her leg and snapped at Sora.  
"I thought I told you to protect here!" He yelled, his hands forming into fists.  
"I did." Sora replied, looking down.  
"Then what is that?" He asked, pointing at Kari's leg. Sora flinched.  
"FORGET ABOUT ME!" Kari snapped. "Did you find Kairi, Riku?"She asked, desperately. Riku smirked.  
"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." He said, taking Pinoccio's hand.  
"Riku, c'mon. Where is she?" Sora asked. Riku ignores him and takes off to another cave.  
"Riku!" Kari cried as they followed after him.

The group stopped as they all came to an end with four different tunnels. Kari looked at each one, then to her friends, "Let's split up." She said. Sora looked at her, shocked, then at her leg.  
"I'll be fine." She reassured. Sora shook his head and went to the tunnel in the right. Donald and Goofy went to the ones on the left, leaving the Kari the very middle. Kari took a deep breath and called her keyblade, limping down the dark tunnel. She came to a stop as she heard voices echoing down, one female and one...male. Riku! Kari gasped, feeling a small flutter in her stomach. Maybe that female voice is...Kairi? She smiled and ran, ignoring the pain in her leg, to the end of the tunnel.  
Once she made it to the end, she came to a standstill halt when she saw Riku talking to...to...Maleficent! Kari slowly backed away, her eyes wide in fear, hurt and confusion. What is Riku doing with Maleficent? What is going on! Kari backed away into the shadows so where they can't see her, but she can see them.  
"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all." Maleficent said, sneering. Kari furrowed her brows, struggling to listen.  
"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little." Riku replied coolley, flipping his hair back. Are they talking about Sora?  
"Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your Heartless prey upon it. She said, almost chuckling.  
"Mind your own business." He snapped, turning to the woman. Maleficent went through a portal and disappeared. Riku is on the same side with Maleficent? Why? Why does he hate Sora now? Maleficent did say replace. Does he think Sora replaced him? He can't! I won't let him! Tears formed in Kari's eyes as she struggled on what to do. Should she go to Sora and tell him? Or should she talk it out with Riku! She watched in horror as Riku scoffed and made a dark portal. Kari gasped, finally making her decision and jumped out of the shadows.  
"Riku!" Kari cried out in a shakey voice. Riku tensed and looked back at her in surprise.  
"Kari..." He whispered, looking her up and down. Kari stumbled towards him, her leg numb.  
"Why...? Maleficent is our enemy..." She nearly sobbed, looking away. Riku scoffed  
"She helped me find you guys! She helped me travel the worlds! She helped me find you, Kari!" He yelled, his hands balled into fists. Kari flinched and took a step back.  
"She kidnapped a girl...destroyed other worlds," She protested.  
"I don't care!" Kari gasped, her eyes widening more. Her stare hardened.  
"Then who do you care about, Riku!" She yelled, her voice choking on a sob. Riku was taken back as he stared at her. Surely, this wasn't the Kari he once knew. She is more strong. Determined. More...beautiful. Kari gasped as she noticed a slight pink across his cheeks. Worried, Kari reached for him. "Riku!" Riku grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kari was shocked with the emotions she was feelings. She felt a fire burning deep inside of her. Their bodies were fwell fit together as they both held each other. She was infact liking this...Her heart started to ache, but she ignored it. Somehow...she felt that...Riku is the one she really...  
"I love you..." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His hand twined with her hair while the other held her hand. Kari was shocked as she stared into his beautiful eyes. Riku just said...that he loved her! Why does she feel so happy about this! What about Kairi? For some odd reason...She didn't care. Kari slowly closed her eyes, crying silently. He loves her...Riku actually...loves her...  
"I love you, too..." She finally replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories and Atlantica

Okay guys, sooooooo sorry for the late post. School and family issues took up my whole time. Well, I finally managed to find time to work on this story. The old version is on my Quizilla page, under SleepingMemories. I decided to post it here, but if youre impatient, read the crappy version lol. For those who want the read the Assassins Creed story, hold on tight. Im working on it right now. Ive been having writers block on that, but you know, Id like for some of you guys to message me some ideas and help me with the story. :) Anyways, enjoy this latest chapter of Kingdom Hearts! But this one is special. This one is longer than all the others!

* * *

Kari looked up at Riku, her head resting on his chest. She listened to his pounding heartbeat. Her breath quickened as he looked down at her, his aqua eyes soft for the first time since the islands disappeared. She never realized...how badly she wanted to be near him. Her eyes widened as Riku slowly leaned his face down towards her, his beautiful full lips parted. Waiting. Inviting her to ravish. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned up, parting her own lips Her lips never have been touched. Never been kissed, or claimed. Kari now finally realized...She may be in lo-  
"Kari?" Sora! Kari pulled away from Riku, her eyes wide, her whole body trembling. She looked back, seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy with shocked expressions. Her heart nearly broke when she saw a tear go down Sora's face.  
"Sora..." Kari whispered.  
"Sora," Riku glared at his best friend, his hands forming into fists.  
"Riku?" He looked at Riku, glaring back.  
"Kari?" Goofy looked at Kari, uncertain.  
"Goofy?" Kari replied.  
"Kari!?" Riku reached for her. Kari looked at him, confused.  
"Riku!"  
"Donald!" Donald yelled.  
"Donald," Everyone sighed, looked at him and giving him weird looks. His face reddened as he grumbled, crossing his arms. Sora shook his head and looked at Kari and Riku, his eyes showing confusion and anger. "What's going on here?" He asked. Riku smirked, grabbing Kari's hand and pulling her to him. Kari blushed as she watched Sora's expression.  
"Kari loves me now..." Riku replied, smirking.  
"Riku..." Kari blushed, looking down, ashamed.  
'Kari...You don't love Riku. Remember who was always with you...Sora. You love Sora!'  
Kairi? Kari gasped and looked around for her red headed fried, but she was nowhere to be seen. Kari shook her head and pulled away from Riku, earning a shocked gasp from him. Kairi is right...Kari didn't truly love Riku...in her heart, it was always Sora...  
"I don't love you that way, Riku. I love...Someone else." Kari said, blushing. She flinched when she saw his eyes hardened, so she looked down, even more ashamed.  
"Who?" Sora asked desperately. Kari flinched more. This was so frustrating! Why can't everyone stop staring at her and let her clear her mind!?  
"I don't know..." She whispered, looking between the two. She loves both...she knows that. But too much is going on right now, she can't think! Riku huffed in frustration, looking down at the floor.  
"Choose." Riku said.  
"I can't...I don't want to hurt you!" Kari cried, hugging herself. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes, but she refused. She must show the two that she is strong enough! She can make her own decisions! Choose her own battles! Certainly pick who's right for her!  
"Kari..." Sora reached for her, but she flinched away. "You know how I feel, right? I love you! I want to be with you...and I want you to be happy..." He said and smiled. "So make your decision..." Kari closed her eyes and nodded. Whenever Kari thinks about Riku...her emotions go haywire. But Sora...his is different. Her heart goes crazy. Ain't that what they always say? Follow your heart? Kari smiled, placing a hand over her heart, finally making her decision.  
"Okay! I'll choose. But whatever will happen, we'll always be best friends. No anger, or hate. We'll just get over it! Okay?" Kari said, looking at both of her childhood friends. They both nodded, earning a smile from the girl. She looked between the two, tapping her foot, then grinned. "Okay then...the one I choose is...Sora!" Both boys gasped, eyes wide. Riku glared at the floor, his body trembling. Sora slowly smiled and pulled Kari in a tight embrace, in which Kari gladly accepted. She looked back to Riku, suddenly feeling guilt ride over her. "R-Riku...I'm sorry, but...Sora was the only one there for me...when...when our home was destroyed-"  
"Like I care!" Riku yelled at the top of his lungs, shooting a glare at her. Kari jumped and backed up a step, Sora immediately shielding her with his arm. Riku chuckled and shook his head. "I won't give up on you Kari. I'll find a way to make you love me. Even if I have to force you." He said, disappearing in a dark portal.  
"Riku! Please!" Kari yelled, running to him. Riku stopped, a glint of hope shining in his beautiful aqua eyes. "I do love you...but not in that way...You, Sora and Kairi mean the world to me. So do Donald and Goofy! Why can't you stay with us!? DON'T SIDE WITH THE DARKNESS!" She started to cry, the tears finally breaking. She was falling, failing, breaking! Riku frowned more and jerked his hand away, pushing Kari to the floor. Kari gasped and stared up at him with a glare.  
"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora ran to Kari's side, helping her to her feet.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" He said, glaring at the both of them.  
"We do! But you're being a jerk about Kari choosing me! Can't you just live with it? We all know that Kairi likes you." He said. Riku's eyes went wide.  
"She does?" He whispered to himself.  
"Of course. Every night before bed, she talks about you." Kari replied, looking down. She looked up at Riku and saw that he had a smile on his face. Kari then smiled, finally seeing the good old Riku she knows and care about. Maybe that was the motivation they need to work together, to repair this friendship.  
"Sorry. Can you guys forgive me?" Riku asked, holding his hand out.  
"Of course, Riku." Sora said, grinning, shaking his best friends hands. Kari smiled more, then remembered.  
"Let's find Pinocchio..." Kari said, earning a nod from the others.

* * *

The group walked through the tunnels in search for the wooden boy. Kari had to lean on Goofy for support. It took almost an hour to find the boy, that the group almost decided that Pinocchio is back with his father. As they headed back to Geppetto, they heard a scream behind them. They all looked back, "Pinocchio!" Jiminy yelled. They ran towards Pinocchio's voice.  
They reached the end that happened to be the stomach. Kari slid to a stop as she almost fell in a pool of a green steaming liquid. They all looked up, seeing Pinocchio unconscious inside a Heartless. The Heartless is a magenta blob with glowing yellow eyes and thin, rounded teeth that resemble prison bars. This body rests on a flower-like base that is violet and aquamarine. A much smaller pink head rests on top of the main one. The second head sports a jagged mouth, glowing yellow eyes, two short, dark purple spikes under its mouth, and a curled, magenta antenna on its head. Two long, aquamarine tentacles sprout from either side of the second head and end in violet "hands" with three fingers, each with a dark purple spike on it. "You up for this?" Riku asked both Kari and Sora, smirking and bringing out his weapon.  
"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora said, bringing out his keyblade. Kari grinned and did the same.  
"Hmph." Riku was the first to charge with Kari and Sora following shortly. Donald and Goofy both stood in the back ground, giving long distance attacks. Kari reached the bars, dodging the Heartless's attacks and tried to pry them open.  
"Pinocchio. Hey! Wake up!" Kari yelled, aiming her keyblade at the bars and yelled,"Fire!" A huge ball of fire shot out with such force, Kari flew back and landed on a small platform, just above the green liquid. Kari stared at her reflection in the liquid, seeing bubbles popping out. Acid... She furrowed her brows and stared up at the Heartless. You fell onto the small platform, just above the green water  
"ACK!" Kari looked over to her right, seeing Donald caught by the Heartless's tentacle. She gasped and got to her feet.  
"Donald!" She yelled and jumped off the platform, swinging her Keyblade at the Heartless's tentacle that held Donald. The Heartless roared and swung it's arm at her, tossing her back against the wall. "Aaah!" She struck the wall, gasping as the air inside her left. She fell to the floor, gasping and looked to see the Donald was released.  
"Heal!" Donald yelled, pointing his wand at Kari. A large flower bud appeared above her and a green aura surrounded Kari, giving her strength. She smiled and nodded in thanks, jumping to her feet. Kari watched as Sora and Riku attack the Heartless from behind, with Goofy throwing his shield at the cage. Her grip on her Keyblade tightened.  
"This won't work. We need something more..." Kari whispered.  
_'Kari! Use your heart!'_ Kairi's voice called out. Kari gasped, seeing a small light sprouting out of her chest, surrounding her locket. She touched her locket, sensing a warmth from inside. Kari looked up at the Heartless, staring at the emblem. She ripped the locket off from her neck and threw it at the Heartless's symbol. Believe in yourself... Kari took a deep breath and aimed her weapon at the Heartless and yelled, "Star Burst!" Thousands of colorful stars shot out from the tip of the Keyblade and waved towards the locket, Kari's main focus. The locket absorbed the spell and glowed. "Go!" The locket landed on the Heartless's face and exploded, thousands of stars surrounding it's body and constantly exploding on various areas. The Heartless roared and swayed side to side. It then fell on it's face and slowly disappeared, leaving Pinocchio safely unharmed. Sora and Riku, also Donald and Goofy all stared at her in shock. Kari grinned as she found her locket at her feet and picked it up, winking at the boys.  
"See, jewelry is useful!" She giggled, causing the boys to smile and laugh.

* * *

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" Geppetto pleaded. Kari and Sora both glared up at Riku as he stood on a higher platform, holding the unconscious Pinocchio. Why does he want Pinocchio so badly?  
" Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said, turning his back at them.  
"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto cried, tears forming in his eyes.  
"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." He said. Kari's eyes widened at the last part. He knows!? How does Riku know!? Unless...  
"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora yelled, his eyes wide.  
"What do you care about her?" Riku snapped, running off into the tunnel.  
"Riku!" Kari yelled as they followed suit.  
How could have Riku know!? Kari didn't say anything...only she knew! Right? They searched high and low for Riku and the missing boy, but there was no sign of them at all.  
"Where could he have gone," Kari wondered, looking around. Kari felt a tear slid down her cheek, catching her by surprise. She wiped it away. 'Riku...You've changed. What happened to you?' Sora held Kari's hand, smiling.  
"Don't worry, Kari. He won't get away with this. Maybe when we all find Kairi, he'll go back to his original self." He said. Kari shook her head, more tears escaping her eyes.  
"Riku is mad at me. He wanted me to love him. He wanted me to be on his side. But I chose you." She whispered so that Donald nor Goofy could here.  
"So...You regret choosing me?" Sora asked, his eyes saddening.  
"I will never regret this! I've loved you since the day I first met you." Kari giggled, playfully shoving him.  
"Me too." Sora laughed as well, his smile widening.

* * *

The group suddenly found themselves back into the stomach. They gasped as they saw Riku with the unconscious Pinocchio. Riku smirked at them, clearly enjoying this. "Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku!" Sora said, making a fist.  
"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together!" Riku asked, holding his hand out to him. Sora's eyes widened for a moment, deep in thought.  
"Sora?" Goofy looked over at Sora, clearly unsure. Sora shook his head, out of his senses, He called his keyblade and got in a fighting stance. Donald and Goofy did the same while Kari just stood there, looking helplessly at Riku; keyblade in hand.  
"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked, giving him a glare. There he goes again! Pulling that guilt trip! Kari's grip on the keyblade tightened.  
"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora argued.  
"Conscience?" Riku scoffed.  
"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Kari looked at Pinocchio. Pinocchio has no heart... but he has a conscious...so does that...Kairi...? Is this what Riku is implying!?  
"Then you leave me no choice." Riku said, making Kari look at him.  
"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Jiminy hopped out of Kari's pocket and ran over to the boy. Pinocchio stirred and opened his eyes, seeing Jiminy.  
"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." Pinocchio whispered. Then his nose grew longer. "Oh! I guess I'm okay!" He perked up, a bright smile on his face. Jiminy smiled in relief, knowing that Pinocchio IS okay. Suddenly, the Heartless from before swung down before the group. Pinocchio and Jiminy both screamed and ran out of the tunnel. Wait! Didn't Kari destroy the thing!  
"I have enough of you!" Kari yelled, calling her Keyblade and aimed it the Heartless. She stared at it with such hate, she felt a strange power coursing through her. She started to gain deep red and black highlights in her hair. These Heartless destroyed her home! Seperated and caused a rift between her and her friends! They took Kairi! "Freeze!" She yelled as a wave of blue snow flew out from the keyblade and surrounded the Heartless. Slowly, it was covered in ice, slowly ceasing to move. "Star Burst!" She yelled as many tiny stars began to shoot out and exploded on the Heartless's frozen body. The Heartless's body began to disappear into ash, releasing a heart in the process.  
"Good job, Kari." Donald and Goofy both cheered. Kari smiled and placed her Keyblade on her shoulder, the highlights slowly disappearing. Kari looked around for Riku, seeing that he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Riku! Riku, where are you?" Sora called out desperately.

"Sora!? Let's go," Kari mumbled, pulling Sora out of the room. Kari glared at the floor, ters burning in her eyes. Riku has left them alone to fight off that Heartless! Left them to die! _Riku...isn't Riku anymore... _Kari thought sadly, finally letting her tears escape.

* * *

" So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku asked, staring at the motionless Kairi. Riku just brought her body back, but her heart is gone.  
"Precisely." Maleficent said.  
"And her heart was..." He looked back at the old witch.  
"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt." She said, shaking her head as if feeling sorry for her.  
"Tell me! What can I do?" He bagged.  
"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless." She placed her hands above his head and a green aura surrounded Riku. He never felt this much strength course through him! It was amazing! This new power, he shall use it only to help Kairi and maybe...win Kari's heart and crush Sora's! Riku looked back over to his empty friend.  
"Soon, Kairi. Soon" He said, smiling.

* * *

"I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay." Goofy said sadly. Kari looked at him and smiled, nodding. Geppetto has came to an idea of sneezing everyone out of Monstro by starting a bonfire in his mouth. It worked, the group was finally out of that whale, but they lost track of Pinocchio and his father. Kari frowned as she watched Jiminy sit in the window, sulking to himself. He really must love that boy.  
"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere." Donald added.  
"Riku..." Sora mumbled, staring out the window. That was all he had done ever since they left. Kari frowned and stood out of her seat.  
"Sora?" Kari questioned, holding her hand out to him. Sora looked at her hand and then back to the window. Kari sighed and sat on her knees, feeling tears go down her face. She missed Riku, too. So why is Sora acting like he's the only one!? "Sora." She whispered, reaching for his hand. He sighed and held her hand.  
"Not now, Kari." He said, looking away. Kari wrapped her arms around his waist and d her head in his lap, then started to cry. Sora was usually her rock. her motivation! But now, he's just crumbled up dust.  
"It's okay," She sobbed. Just...give it some time. We'll find Kairi and I'm sure she'll knock some sense into him." She managed to see a reaction from Sora through her tears.  
"But I thought Kairi had lost her heart." He whispered.  
"I'm sure she's got it back." Kari straightened up, grinning. Donald and Goofy both smiled and nodded, agreeing with her. Sora looked at the three of them and finally smiled.. Donald and Goofy nodded. Sora sighed and nodded.  
"Let's go back to Traverse Town." Sora said, placing his hand on Kari's cheek, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smooth sensation of his lips.  
"And let's rest." She added, walking back to her seat. Kari looked out the window, remember that memory she had when she was small. She had surely forgotten her first days at the island...Maybe she's starting to finally remember. Kari sighed and closed her eyes, feeling sleep overtake her. If only she could remember more. If only she could remember faster. Maybe she'd know where she'd come from and why she came to the islands. Maybe...why she wields the Keyblade...

* * *

_"Long ago, the people have all lived in peace; Where they bathed in the warmth of light. All the people have loved the light, but began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. Soon darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness began to spread, swallowing the light along with many people's hearts. It covered everything, and soon the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Hikari?" An old woman, with her grey hair tied in a tight bun smiled. Her smile was wise, pure, genuine. It's what made the young child love the old woman more than anything. She was always there for her. Hikari, a tiny light brunette smiled up at the old woman. Her smile matching with so much purity. Her dress was ruffled and white with blue linings. Her white sandals seemed to have been a bit too big a size for her own tiny feet.  
_"_I understand, Grandma. But what is the door?" She asked, her big sky blue eyes staring up at the old woman in so much wonder and excitement. The old woman held the child, chuckling.  
_"_The door...it's called...Kingdom Hearts. Every princess of heart should know that." She said, looking Hikari in the eye. Hikari laughed nervously, looking down at her feet.  
_"_Sorry, Grandma." She replied, still holding that bright smile. Footsteps were heard from the back of the room. Hikari looked back, seeing a familiar red head peek over from behind a bookshelf. She grinned and skipped up to the two. "Kairi." Hikari beamed. The young Kairi smiled up to Hikari and handed her a heart shaped necklace.  
_"_Happy birthday!" Kairi grinned, placing the necklace into Hikari's hands. Hikari giggled and pulled the necklace on over her head, having it hang down around her neck.  
_"_Wow! It's pretty. Where'd you get it?" Hikari asked.  
_"_I kinda had the nanny help me make it! There's no picture in it yet. I have my own copy, but it's in a very secret place." She said, placing a finger over her lips.  
_"_Where?" Kairi smiled and pointed to Hikari's chest.  
_"_In my very best friends heart..." Suddenly, the doors of the library slammed open. There stood a man with long white hair, wearing a white lab coat.  
_"_Xehanort? What's wrong?" The girls grandmother asked. Kairi hid behind the chair, her eyes wide, while Hikari hugged the old woman, staring at the man. Xehanort's eyes wandered over to Hikari and smiled.  
_"_Princess Hikari, Princess Kairi. May I ask you for something?" He asked, giving a polite bow. Hikari's eyes hardened.  
_"_What do you want?" She boldly asked. Then, to her shock, Xehanort grabbed both Kairi and Hikari. Kairi was held in the crook of his arm by the waist, while Hikari was dragged by her wrist. Kairi screamed and started hitting him with her small fists while Hikari tried to pull away, crying out for her grandmother. But her grandmother was tackled to the ground by weird ant like creatures, then a red orb floated up in the air and disappeared along with the old woman. Hikari's eyes widened in horror as she let out a blood curdling scream._

* * *

Kari gasped and opened her eyes. She sat up, combing her sweaty hair out of her face. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest, it might explode. Kari looked over to Sora, Donald and Goofy, seeng that they're sound asleep. Kari swallowed the huge lump in her throat and wiped away the sweat on her face. Kairi is her sister...And Xehanort...he was the man who forced Kairi and herself to Destiny Islands, tearing them away from their home and family! But who is he? _Grandma..._Kari let out a quiet sob as that image of Kairi losing her heart haunted her mind. Kari looked out the window, watching the stars pass by, her hopes dying. Kari was betrayed, by Xehanort. By Riku. Who's next? Sora? Kairi? Donald and Goofy? Kari laid her head back and sighed. She's starting to feel that she can't trust anyone anymore.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, Kari sat in the little house in the '3rd District', staring at a clock on the wall. She drummed her fingers in beat with the ticking. Tick...tock...tick...tock. Frustration and boredom got the best of Kari as she let out a heavy isn't anything to do! Sora, Donald and Goofy were too busy getting supplies. Yuffie and Aerith are making dinner. Cid has the shop to take care of. Merlin is out of town doing God know's what! And Leon..Leon. She couldn't find him anywhere! Kari got to her fet and stretched her arms out, pulling her sore muscles. Her leg has gotten better due to Aerith's healing. Maybe training wouldn't hurt...

She left the house and walked down the stairs, looking up at the sky. She smiled and tucked her hair back behind her ear. The sky is so full of stars, its almost breath taking. _Wonder why it's never daytime here..._Kari thought as she slid her hand down the banister till she reached the bottom and stood infront of the doors to the 1st District. _Thinking of you where ever you are..._Kari frowned, placing a hand over her heart. "Thinking of you..." She whispered. Her grandmother used to say poems to her and Kairi before bed. She used to say poems to you and Kairi before bed. "I can't forget it!" Kari yelled at herself and ran back into the little house, immediately finding a pencil and a piece of paper. She sat at the table, quickly writing the words that come to her.  
_Thinking of you where ever you are.  
We prey for our sorrow's to end  
and hope that our hearts will blend.  
What else did she say? _Kari tapped the pencil to her temple, frustrated. She groaned and laid her head on the cool surfae of the table. _What else!? _Then a thought came to her, making her smile. "Got it!" She grinned and continued writing, the words coming more freely.  
_Now I'll step forward to realize this wish.  
And who knows.  
Starting a new journey may not be so hard  
or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many worlds  
but they share the same sky.  
One sky. One destiny. Kari  
_Kari re-read the poem over and over, a smile clear and bright on her face. She rolled up the piece of the paper and looked around the room. Now...where will she put this for safe keeping? Kari looked under the table and bed till she found what she was looking for. A glass bottle sat under the bed, covered in dust. She pulled it out and examined it, debating wether or not to place the poem inside it. It seemed to be a weird idea, but it's only to keep it where she knows she'd find it. Kari shrugged and placed the letter inside. Kari jumped when she heard a knock on the door, almost dropping the bottle.  
"Dinner, Kari! We're having noodles with rice and chicken. Meet at the cafe." Yuffie's voice called out from outside the house.

"Ai!" Kari replied, closing the bottle with a cork she found in a drawer. She held the bottle in her arms and ran out with Yuffie to the cafe. She smiled when she saw Sora, Donald and Goofy already chowing down. She received her plate and started eating.

"So, what did you do all day in the little house, Kari?" Yuffie asked while everyone sat at the cafe`, eating dinner. Kari looked up from her plate and smiled.  
"I wrote a poem my grandmother used to say to me...but I kinda feel that I'm meant to write it to someone very important." Aerith smiled.  
"How romantic," She claimed. Kari laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.  
"Can we read it?" Sora asked, a grin plastered all over his face and stained with food.  
"It's rude to read someone's letter!" Yuffie claimed, arms crossed. Sora rolled his eyes, winking at Kari. She blushed and looked down at her plate.

"I saw that!" Yuffie yelled, pulling Sora in a head lock. Sora whined and tried to pull away, a goofy grin over his face. Kari and the others laughed.

"Come on, you guys," Kari smiled to the two. Yuffie released Sora and got back to eating her food. Sora rubbed his neck, still grinning. Kari looked over to all of her friends, her smile fading a bit. How lucky she is to have these people as her friends. Her family. Kari woul die if anything were to happen to them. She prayed that her bon with them would remain strong, unlike her's with Riku's. She frowned at the thought of Riku. What has gotten into him? She placed a hand over her aching chest, feeling dread seep inside her core. She can't help but feel that something ominous and bad will happen. Something that will...ruin someone's life...Forever.

Later on, Kari found it difficult to find sleep. Dark images raced through her mind, foring her away from what she wanted. Sleep. She groaned and sat up in her bed, combing her hair back, her sky blue eyes searching the dark red room. Kari was sleeping in the hotel for the night, while Leon and Yuffie survery the town for Heartless. Kari sighed, got to her feet, went out to the balcony, looking up at the star filled sky. No matter what she does, that bad ominous feeling wouldn't leave her. A breeze lifted, blowing her hair to the side, giving hera little ressurance. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling some peace.  
"Kari?" Kari jumped when a voice broke her trance and looked back, seeing Sora standing behind her. His ocean blue eyes looked questionly into hers. He stood beside her and took her hand in his. Kari tensed in his warm touch, but finally releaxed. "You okay?" He asked, his eyes and expression full of concern. Kari felt a lump rise in her throat, but she forced it down and faked a smile.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She forced herself to speak. She didn't want Sora to worry about her or what's on her mind. Sora should mainly focus on their real goal, finding Riku and Kairi. Kari looked down at their hands and tucked her hair back behind her ear, finally looking back up to meet Sora's gaze. His gaze grew serious.  
"Something's wrong? What is it?" He asked, lightly squeezing her hand. Kari sighed and shook her head.  
"I was thinking..." She replied.  
"About...?" He leaned forward, causing Kari to tense and immediately step away, ripping her hand from his.  
"None of your business!" She snapped, glaring at him. Sora backed up, his eyes wide in surprise. Kari continued to glare at him till she relaxed, realizing what she did. "Sorry," She mumbled, looking down. What the hell just happened!? Why did she snap at Sora? Kari picked her head back up, giving a weak smile to Sora. "I was thinking about Destiny Islands, y'know? I was thinking when we are getting back and what we're gonna do." She said, placing her hand back in his, feeling that familiar warmth of butterflies in her chest. Sora smiled and placed his free hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. Kari sighed and leaned into his hand, feeling her heart pounding. When they get back, will things be the same? Will Kairi come back? Will Riku still be their friend? She doesn't want to lose Sora the same way. So far, he was the one who stayed by her side. Maybe...when they get back...  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing-" "Sora!"  
"What?" He asked, surprised by Kari's outburst.  
"When we get back to the islands, let's share the Paopu Fruit." She said, a grin growing on her face. His eyes widened.  
"What?!" He asked, his voice cracking. Kari blushed and looked down.

"I don't want to lose you like we lost Riku and Kairi. Maybe...after all of this is done and over with...when we get home, we can share the paopu fruit and stay together forever," She explained.

"Kari..I never knew..." Sora was at a lost for words. Kari's confession practically stunned him. She wanted to intertwine her destiny with him. Be with him forever!? Sora's heart was beating rapily, but not in fear, but also in joy. Love. Peace.

Kari waited for Sora to speak, but he never did. What if he thought she was being stupid? Was she rushing things? She didn't mean it that way...Tears formed in Kari's eyes as she looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have suggeste-Huh?"Her heart immediately stopped as she felt Sora's arms wrap around her small frame from behind. His face rested near the hollow of her shoulder, his breath warming her. Kari slowly turned, forcing her gaze to meet Sora's warm one. He gave a half smile, his eyes barely open as he stared down at her soft parted lips. "Sora...?" Kari questioned, barely above a whisper. Her heart was then frantic as he slowly leaned down towards her, his lips barely touching hers.

"I want to...share it with you, too...Kari," Sora breathed before claiming her lips in his. Kari's whole world turned white as she returned the kiss, but with much more force and passion. Tears of joy slipped from her close eyes, falling to the stone floor beneath them. Sora's lips were so soft, so tender. As if they have never been kissed before. His lips moved unsurely, hesitant, wether or not he was kissing her right. She smiled in her mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck, parting her lips. This action surprised Sora as he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. They both finally pulled away, after what felt like hours but in seconds, to breath. Both hearts racing together in the same rythmn. Sora smiled, pressing his forehead against Kari's, her doing the same. "You should get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us," He said, kissing her temple. Kari nodded, walking back into her room, with Sora's hand in her's.

"Why did you come in here?" Kari asked before Sora left. He looked back at her, his gaze warm.

"Sometimes, I hear you cry in your sleep and I usually check up on you. To make sure you're safe. Heartless are still roaming the district. We can't be too careful," He said. Kari smiled and nodded, getting comfortable under her covers, sleep finally taking her.

"Thank you, Sora..." She mumbled, falling into a deep sleep, a smile still on her face.

* * *

The next day, Kari couldn't help but feel...misplaced? She didn't feel right, not herself. She watched her friends with a heated gaze, she was angry. Why? Kari tried to speak to her friends, but she couldn't, her voice was stuck. As if, something was preventing her from speaking. But what?

"Hey! We're here!" Donald said happily, smiling at the group. Sora was the first to get up.  
"Cool!" Sora grinned. Kari didn't smile, but she wanted to. She glared at the three when their backs were facing her.  
"Prepare for landing." Donald said as he buckled himself into his seat. Sora gaped at the new world, quite confused and scared. The world was of nothing but water, seeing the fish swimming around, a castle and a dark cave. Kari knew this world...but how? She never seen it before, but something inside her has seen it. Suddenly, a black keyblade appeared in Kari's hand, her hair turning pale and gaining blood red streaks. _What's going on!?_ Kari thought in surprise._ What am I doing!? Stop! _Kari pleaded her body, but it refused to listen. Some force was driving, no, _forcing_ her with these actions. She stood up, gripping the black keyblade tightly in her hand, glaring into Sora's back.  
"Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!" Sora said, eyes wide. Kari smirked.  
"Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me." Donald grinned, wagging his finger at Sora. Sora rolled his eyes.  
"Great." He said, grinning when Donald shot him a glare. Kari raised the keyblade high above her head, ready to strike down at Sora's unsuspecting form. _Kari! Don't!_ Kari gasped, her voice finally breaking free. Her hair reverted to the honey colored brown, the keyblade disappearing from her hand. She shook her head, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Wha...?" That voice. She has never heard of it before...but yet, it was so familar. Who was it...?  
"Let's go!" Donald yelled, waving his wand. Kari looked up at her friends, hearing their voices for the first time.  
"What?" Kari questioned, but before she could ask, a bright light caught her off gaurd.

* * *

Kari opened her eyes, seeing nothing but blue. She sighed, seeing bubbles blow out of her mouth, surprising her. "What the-!?" A fish swam up to her, surprising her even more. She reached for it, but it quickly swam away. She looked around, seeing more fish, rocks, bubbles blowing out out geizers. Coral reefs, sand, shells; giving it a view of the underwater. This immediately reminded Kari of the Destiny Islands, giving her the feeling of nostalgia.

"Whoa! Look at us!" Sora's excited voice brought Kari back from her thoughts. She looked back, her eyes widening as she saw her friends altered appearances. Goofy was a sea turtle, that seemed to suit him. Donald was half octopus, which made Kari laugh out. Sora had a fish tail with a fin on the back and also shirtless, making Kari blush. Kari looked over at Donald and laughed once more, having them look over at her.  
"What?" Sora asked, but then blushed, once he gained a good look at her.  
"Donald's a octapus and half duck," Kari snickered.  
"You're a mermaid!" Donald replied. Kari ceased her laughing, raising an eyebrow. She looked down at herself and blushed, seeing that he was right. Kari's own legs have turned into a fish's tail. Her tail was white but gradually turned into a sparkly blue at the end. Kari had no shirt on, but only a blue shelled top and her necklace floated proudly around her neck. She blushed more and covered herself.  
"Don't look at me!" She cried at the three. They apologized and immediately looked away.  
"Come on, Sebastian!"A voice called out. Kari looked back, seeing a mermaid with a blue and yellow fish, followed by a red crab. The mermaid had a green tail, purple shell bra and long beautiful red hair with blue eyes.  
"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" The crab cried after her, swimming as fast as he can to catch up. The crab panted, closing his eyes in exhaustion and bumped right into Kari. The crab looked up at her and they oth screamedm causing the crab to swim off behind the other girl. The girl smiled at the group, then looked at the crab.  
"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" The girl asked the little fish beside her. He looked over at the group with a shy smile. He was so darn cute, Kari just wanted to hug him till he pops!  
"I don't know. There's something weird about them." The fish named Flounder replied, earning a nervous laugh from Sora.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, a bit frightened.

"They do seem...a little different. Where are you from?" The girl asked., swimming around the group, inspecting them.  
"We're from kind of far away. And we're not really used to these waters. Sora laughs nervously again. Kari gave a wry smile, knowing that she couldn't possibly believe that.  
"Can you help us?" Goofy asked, earning a smile from the girl.  
"Sure. What're your names?" She asked. Or, maybe she can.  
"Kari," She replied.  
"Sora."  
"Donald."  
"Goofy." The girl smiled.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Ariel. These are my friends Sebastion and Flounder. Let's help you out." She said.

* * *

Kari followed all of what Ariel said, and she was immediately used to the water. She felt like a real fish! "That's great, Kari!" Ariel cheered happily. Kari smiled and swamed backwards around her friend.  
"This is awesome!" Kari cried, swimming up near the surface. She touched the top of the ocean, touching the suns reflection. She swam down back to the others, seeing that they just finished their lessons.  
"Sebastian! Ariel!" Flouder swam up to the group frantically, with Heartless following after him. Kari and Sora both pulled out their Keyblades while Donald and Goofy took out their weapons.  
"Ariel! Go and hide. Now!" Kari ordered. Ariel nodded and swam off into hiding, with Flouder and Sebastian following. Kari was the first to charge at the Heartless, slashing them away with her keyblade, shooting spells at them. Kari was finding it a bit hard to fight as a mermaid, no ground to stand on, no legs to maneuver with, and her hair kept floating into her face. Suddenly, Kari's vision was engulfed by a person in silver armor. Kari's eyes widened as she just stared at the faceless person, their stance strong and serious. Kari was so absorbed of this armored figure, that she didn't notice the Heartless swim past her and attack Sora and the others. The figure turned, their back facing her. As if in a immediate reaction, Kari's eyes dropped closed and she fell to the sandy floor unconscious.  
_Four path's that lit ones way to their destiny...I don't follow path's made by people. I make my own...She looked up and around the desolate landscapes. Her armor shined brightly in the sunlight, capable of blinding someone. She examined the Keyblades that outlined four paths. She twirled her keyblade in her hand and stabbed it in the ground, her other hand on her hip. Her keyblade stood proud beside her, the handle in a red heart shape, the blade a glinting onyx black. Wings sprouted on each side of the handle, giving a blueish white hue. The teeth at the end of the blade was a shaped of a star, the center a bright white, changing to a pink and then a deep violet. She then realized that the sun was just now setting, as she was soon accompanied by three more suits of armor. Their faces were also hidden by helmets. She nodded to her companions and slowly took off her helmet, sighing and taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Then, she opened her eyes._

* * *

Kari woke to Sora's frantic voice. She felt hands grip her shoulders and shake her opened her eyes, her sky blue meeting Sora's saphires."You okay?" He asked.  
"There's no scratch on her." Donald said, smiling in relief.  
"The Heartless just ignored her." Goofy said, furrowing his brows. Ariel and her two companions came up.

"They did...?" Kari wondered, quite confused to why the Heartless ignored her.  
"Those creatures chased us here." Ariel explained.  
"Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastion said. jumping in worry, his eyes wide.  
"We'd better head back right away!" Ariel nodded, serious.  
"But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?" Flounder asked, shivering. Ariel looked at Sora and the others. Kari smiled meekly, still confused and shooken up from that vision she had earlier. _What was that about...? _She thought.  
"We'll protect you!" Sora claimed, grinning. Ariel smiled.  
"Thanks." She said and they all followed her to the palace.

* * *

"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" Ariel's father moaned in frustration, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Kari and the others stared up him, their eyes wide. His name was King Triton. He has a long wihte beard, a coral crown on his head and a blue green tail. He held his mighty trident by his side. Ariel's opened her mouth, but was inturrupted. "Strange creatures lurk outside." Sebastion cleared his throat.  
"Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton." He said. Kari made a small some-what curtsie.  
"And who are they?" King Triton asked, looking at Sora and the others. The group tensed a bit by his intimidating stare.  
"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel said, floating beside Kari, smiling.  
"I've never seen them before." He said, eyeing them. His eyes then came to Kari. She looked down, afraid to meet his gaze.  
"Forgive us for the intrusion. We come from far away." She said, waving her hand to her said, addressing your friends.  
"Yup. We came to find the Keyhole." Goofy said.  
"The what?" Tritan's eyes went wide. Oh, no! Donald shot a glare to Goofy.  
"What's that?" Ariel asked. Kari tensed and smiled nervously.  
"It's nothing." Kari replied.  
"There's no such thing. Certainly not here." Tritan said, hastfully.  
"But, Daddy-" Ariel interjected.  
"Ariel, not another word!" Her father inturrupted The group backed away a bit. "You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" King Triton said sternly, glaring at them.. Ariel frowned and swam off. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed. Along with Flouder. Kari turned to follow the others, but the King stopped her.  
"You look familiar. Have we met?" Kari looked back at the King, eyeing him for a moment. Has she met him before? No, he certainly doesn't look familiar. But inside, she some how felt she does. Kari shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, but no sir," She replied.

"Well, you seem to know what's going on here. Make sure not to put my daughter into danger." He said, his eyes shining with concern. Kari smiled and nodded.  
"I would never wish it." She said and swam off, catching up to the others. Kari remember running around her home, playing with her servants back before she lost her memories. But out of all that has happened, why now? Why is she remembering now after she found out of the world's under seige by the darkness? And that girl. That vision. Who is she? Does Kari hold a connection to her? Was she somehow connected to Kari losing her memories, or just another person? Just...who is she?

* * *

_"She's remembering..."_  
_"Are you sure it's safe to let her know what she really is?"_  
_"You want to exist don't you?"_

* * *

"I want to show you something." Ariel smiled and swam ahead of Kari and the others. The group followed her, said and swam off. the group followe Ariel to where ever she wanted to show you, Kari took her time to examine the beautiful oceanic surroundings. She stared in awe at all of the people who live in the world, unique fish that even Kari has never seen before in her world. Home...just the thought of the islands hurts Kari's heart. The memories she shared with Sora, Kairi and Riku...are all destroyed. They way they used to see their island, will no longer be the same anymore._ Kari... _Kari gasped and stopped, looking around. That voice...It certainly wasn't the voice from before. This voice sounded weaker, dryer, raspier. This voice, Kari certainly doesn't recognize. _Destroy this world..._ It echoed in her head. Kari's eyes widened and she shook her head, feeling quite dizzy.  
"Kari! Hurry up!" Donald yelled, the group waiting for her at a cave entrace, Sora holding the boulder away.  
"C-coming!" Kari replied and swam up to them, trying to forget that voice.


	10. Chapter 10: Ursula and Possession

**A/N: OKAY! Wow, this has been too long since I updated. Sorry for makin ya'll wait. I had a very very VERY hard time doing this one. I had a major writers block AND I sucked at the editing. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. We are actually HALF-WAY DOOOOONE! Lol. Any ways, heres chapter ten!**

* * *

Kari stared in amazement upon entering the grotto. Chests, paintings and books sprawled all around and laid neatly upon shelf up to shelf to the top. There was an opening at the top, giving a view of sunlight that glittered upon the surface. "Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?" Ariel's voice broke Kari from her attention to a music box. Kari looked back at her and smiled. If only this girl knew...  
"No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way." Sora grinned. Ariel raised an eyebrow.  
"Used to?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, confusion in her eyes.  
"I mean...I still do." Sora quickly said, rubbing the back of his head. Kari chuckled to herself, mostly out of nervousness. Sora almost revealed they were from another world. "Hey, why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel suggested, casting her confusion aside, and smiled brightly._ Finally the red head says something smart! _Kari furrowed her brows and balled her hands into fists.  
"Shut up!" Kari whispered, narrowing her eyes. Ariel looked at her.  
"What?" She asked. Kari tensed and rubbed her arm.  
"But didn't your father say—"

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything! He just... He just doesn't understand." Ariel inturrupted, her emotions turning from anger to depressed. She sighed and toyed with one of her human artifacts. Kari felt guilt over run her as she knew she had felt the same way once before. Kari's adopted parents didn't truely understood her and her friends desires to travel on the raft. They refused to let them build it, but that didn't stop them.  
"C'mon!"Ariel swam out of the grotto, her mood suddenly lifting. The group all had no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole! But the two girl's could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. Triton, my old friend...Your day is coming." A wicked voice said from the shadows as they watched the group swim away from the grotto. She laughed, her voice cackling as she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kari gasped as they reached their destination. Beyond the ridge laid a sunken ship. _What's so speacial about it, it's destroyed. Just like this world should be._ Kari paid no attention to the voice as they swam towards the ship.  
"Let's go in!" Ariel said, her curiousity overwhelming her. They swam into the ship, viewing the inside. Faded paintings hung on the walls with furniture and chests all around. The room they appeared seemed like a captains quarters.  
"Hm. Its shape reminds me of something..." looked back towards Ariel, seeing her hold a crystal like object. It was shaped a lot like Triton's trident. Kari stared at the object as if in a trance  
"Kari? Hello" Sora waved his hand infront of her face. Kari's eyes darkened into a deep hue. She glared at Sora and slaped his hand away, shocking him.  
"Get your hand away!" She hissed and gave her attention to Ariel, giving a dark smirk. "Let's take it to your grotto, Ariel." Kari declared, earning a confused and unsure nod from the mermaid.  
"S-sure." She said and they all swam back, Kari swimming in the back with a dark smile on her face. _I'm back...  
_

* * *

Ariel placed the crystal on the wall over a same mark as it on the wall and it soon started to glow. Kari flexed her hand and her keyblade appeared. But it was different. It had a dark ominous prescence. _Almost there... _Kari sneered, staring at the crystal.

_Kari! Stop this! This isn't you!_ A voice breached inside her head, shocking her. Kari struggled to move, but can't. She glared at the crystal, frustration building.  
"Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" Kari gasped, immediately regaining control. Her eyes brightened and she looked back to see Ariel's father swimming in. He glared over to the wall and aimed his trident to the crystal. _Stop him!_ The voice yelled in her head. Kari chose to ignore as she and the others watch with wide eyes.  
"Daddy, no!" Ariel yelled, swimming to her father and grabbing at his arm. A gold beam shot out from the trident and to the crystal, shattering it immediately. _Noooooo! _The voice yelled. Everyone was silent as they stared at the shattered crystal. Ariel turned to her face, her eyes wide with hurt.  
"How could you..." Ariel said, her shakey voice barely above a whisper. Triton's eyes turned from hard anger to soft guilt. Before anyone can say anything, Ariel swam out of the grotto.  
"Ariel!" Kari gasped and swam after her, ignoring Sora's cries.

* * *

"Kari! Wait!" Sora called after her. But she was already gone. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He looked at Donald and Goofy, all of them exchanging worried glances.  
"Young man, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you? Then you must be the key bearer." King Triton said, gainging Sora's attention. This surprised Sora, Donald and Goofy.  
"How did you know?" Sora asked, now that their cover was blown.  
"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail. As the key bearer, you must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds" King Triton said sternly. Sora beated his fist against his side nervously.  
"Of course I know that, but..." Sora looked at the way Ariel and Kari swam off too.  
"You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin."  
"Aw, Sora's not like that." Goofy said, immediately coming to Sora's defense.  
"Yeah! Neither is Kari!" Donald also chimed in, his anger obvious.

* * *

"Ariel! Are you okay?" Kari asked when she reached her friend. Ariel laid her head on a rock, her face hidden in her arms. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Kari floated behind her, unsure of what to do.  
"Just go away, please." She wispered, not looking up from her arm._ End her misery...Now!_ The voice shouted. Kari furrowed her brows and clenched her fists.  
"No!" Kari claimed and sat next to her, making her look at you. Kari decided to tell Ariel the truth about herself. "Ariel, about that keyhole..." Ariel wiped her eyes and sat up straight.  
"Yes?" Kari opened her mouth to tell her the truth, but she was soon inturrupted.

"My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow." Two eels came from out of the shadows and swam around Kari and Ariel. Kari glared at them, immediately not trusting them.  
"What a pity. If only there were something we could do..." One of them said, batting their eyes.  
"Wait. Maybe she can be of some help." Said the other, ?Kari eyed the two eels suspiciously, her muscles tensing. _  
_"Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you." Kari looked back to Ariel, curious if she is going to believe them. Ariel met Kari's gaze and looked up to the eels.  
"Who're you talking about?" She asked.  
"Oh, she would surely help you. She'd make all your dreams come true." The first one grinned. Kari gasped, her instincts signaling the danger. No! Kari flexed her wrist, calling her keyblade.  
"Ariel. Don't listen to the-" Kari yelled out but before she could finish, her mouth was covered the eels tails and her arms were held back behind her. Kari muffled and struggled to get out.  
"You called, my dear?" Ariel looked back to see a purple skinned woman with an underbody of an octopus and white short hair with a seashell glared at the woman, not likey how all of this is turning out._  
_"You're Ursula? I was just wondering if—" One of Ursula's tentacles covered Ariel's mouth, signaling her to be silent.  
"It's all right. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world." Ursala explained, waving her hand towards Kari. Kari's eyes widened as she saw the shock on Ariel's face.  
"What?" Ariel's voice wavered, the look of hurt clear across her face. Kari shook her head, freeing her mouth.

"Ariel! I'm sorry! It was a rule to not tell-"  
"But they had special help—that mysterious key." Ursula inturrupted, looking looked at the keyblade that rested in Kari's hand. Ariel stared at the sea floor, looking quite unsure.  
"Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too." Ursula declared. Ariel looked up at her.  
"Huh?" Ursula smiled and wispered in her ear.  
"And if you don't give me the trident, your little friend here will soon pay the price." She finished. Ariel's eyes went wide. Kari stared at the woman in fear, not daring to think what the price will be.  
"Okay." Ariel said, giving up. "Just don't hurt Kari. Please." Ariel said and swam off, leaving Kari alone in the hands of the enemy.  
"Flostam. Jetsom. Take our lovely guest to my lair. Make her feel 'comfortable'." She laughed and followed Ariel.  
"NO! ARIEL!" Kari cried as she was dragged away.

* * *

"I wonder where Kari and Ariel are," Sora said, looking back at his two friends.  
"Maybe to the palace?" Donald suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. The three of them were in search of the two girls, but they were no where to be found. Sora agreed to search at the palace. They decided to leave the world on King Triton's request, but they can't leave without Kari. As they reached the palace, they heard voices in the throne room.  
"The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear." A female's voice cackled.  
"Ursula, no! I didn't want this!" Ariel's voice rang out in desperation. Sora tensed and looked at Donald and Goofy.  
"Ariel!" Donald yelled out.  
"Kari, too." Sora said. They all swam for the throne room.  
"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey—to the dark world of the Heartless!" The woman named Ursala yelled, raising the King's trident abover her head.  
"Hey!" Sora yelled back, calling his keyblade in his hand, swimming right for Ursula.  
"Sora!" Ariel gasped by her father's side, her eyes wide and a smile on her face.  
"Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!" The lady grinned and disappeared in a dark portal. Sora slowed and looked around, seeing no sight of Kari.  
"Where's Kari?" Donald asked. Ariel looked down, her smile disappearing.  
"It's all my fault." She said, on the verge of tears. Sora's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked, fear and anger swelling inside him.  
"Ursula said that if I don't give her the trident, she won't let me see other worlds and she'll hurt Kari." She said, her eyes wide in guilt.  
"The trident... We must get it back." They all looked back to the King, seeing him holding his side in obvious pain.  
"Daddy!" Ariel clung to his arm "Oh, Daddy. I'm so sorry." She sobbed and buried her face into his shoulder. Sora clenched his fist and turned away.  
"Come on, let's go!" Sora said to his friends.  
"Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula! And save Kari!" Ariel declared, blocking Sora's exit. Sora was silent for a moment, pondering wether or not to let Ariel join along. He couldn't risk her getting hurt, but she seems determined enough to help them save Kari.  
"Okay." He said, giving a nod. Ariel smiled in relief, glad that Sora accepted.  
"That's right. I'm behind you, Ariel." Sebastion claimed, swimming up to the group.  
"Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with magic." King Triton said. Looks like him and Ursula had a bad history together for him to know that.  
"Let's go!" Sora said and they all swam off._ Kari...I hope you're okay. I'll save you. No matter what._


	11. Chapter 11: Forgive me

_A/N: _

Whoo! IM ON FIRE! Hope ya'll like this chapter, I worked all day and night till my fingers were numb to make it for you all. :) Anyways, just 9 more chapters to go till we close the curtains! Thank you all or stayin with me and please review! Id like to see what you all think of it.

* * *

_Kari...I hope you're okay. I'll save you. No matter what.  
_Kari gasped and opened her eyes, her vision wandering around her surroundings. "Sora?" She just heard him, but he was no where near her. Kari kept looking around and saw Ursula sitting at her vanity, fixing her hair. The trident laid in her lap. She noticed Kari from the mirror and smirked.  
"I do hope my darlings took good care of you while I was gone," She sneered. Kari glared at her and struggled to get out of the bindings on her wrists.  
"Yeah, they were hospitible. Smacking me and electracuting me!" She yelled in anger. She struggled more but soon gave up."What do you want form me? You have the trident, now let me go!" She grinned and held the trident by her face.  
"I do," She chuckled. "But I can't let you go, just yet. What I want from you is..."Her tentqacle cupped Kari's face and pulled her up to the witch. Kari cried in protest and glared at the woman. "Your heart." She whispered, leering down at Kari. Kari's eyes widened in shock.  
"Why?" Kari asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She released Kari's face, laughing.  
"You don't know? Your heart is abnormally pure, more pure than those other princesses. But, there is a very, very tiny shard of darkness in that light and it's trying to free itself. Tell me, child, is there a voice guiding you?" She asked, leaning towards the young girl. Kari felt her heart pound faster. _How did she-?  
_"No." Kari quickly said, leaning away.  
"You're lying! You know, if you lie you heart will get more darker." She grinned. "I do wonder, what does that boy see in you? You don't look at all beautiful. Just plain."  
"Sora loves me for me!" Kari yelled, anger swelling in her chest.  
"I wasn't talking about _that_ one. The other. He is quite a catch. I do wonder why you turned him down." She said, examining her fingernails. Kari furrowed her eyebrows, trying to decipher what who she meant. Then it hit her.  
"Riku? Are you talking about Riku?!" Kari asked, her voice rising.  
"Who else?" She snorted. "Do you know...Kairi?" She grinned. Kari stilled, her eyes wide once more.  
"WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? IF YOU EVER HURT HER-" She covered Kari's mouth.  
"My, you're gaining new highlights," She sneered. Kari snapped her head away and hung her head low, glaring up at Ursula.  
"Release...me." Kari ordered in a low, strained voice. Urusla grinned.  
"My, my. It seems that I was right. The darkness in your heart _is_ trying to break free. So tell me, how does is feel?" Kari felt a hard tug inside her and she answered.  
"Frustrating..." She smiled.  
"Amazing! I've never seen anything like this! I wonder if I could free the darkness in your head, and take your heart and make you my slave..." Ursula swam up to a small shelf where bottles of weird liquids and organs lay.  
'_Make me her slave?!'_ The voice in Kari's head yelled. _'Once she releases me, we'll see who the slave is.' _Kari watched the woman search through her cluttered shelves.  
"Well, I don't have enough items to complete the releasing spell..." Then she eyes the trident." Maybe, the trident can do it..." She grabbed it and aimed at Kari, a sneer growing on her lips."Let us see, shall we?" The trident soon began to glow in a dark gold color. Kari tensed as she felt the power growing from it. Then a gold beam shot out and straight into Kari's chest. Straight in the heart. Kari cried in pain and writhed her body to rid herself of the intense power. Kari stilled once the pain subsided. After a few moments of silence, Kari groaned and shook her head.

"Did it work?" Ursula cupped Kari's face in her hand and forced the young girl to look up at her. Kari snapped open her eyes, her black irises dialated. Kari sneered.  
" Hello," Kari said, then with a burst of energy from her, Ursula flew back. Kari snapped out of her bindings with renewed strength and summoned her black keyblade. She raised her keyblade high above her head, grinning down at the witch. "Good bye!" She swung the key down with brute force.

* * *

"Kari? Kari!"

_Who's there? _

"Kari, answer me! Please be okay!"

_Sora?_

Kari fluttered her eyes open, seeing Sora's saphire blue eyes looking down t her. He smiled in relief, seeing that she was okay. "Kari!" He hugged her tightly. Kari was shocked by the action and soon hugged him back, burrying her face into his shoulder.  
"Kari!" Kari pulled away from Sora only to be tackled by Donald and Goofy. She fell by their weight, all of them laughing together. Ariel was in the back ground, laughing as well.  
"Guys!" Kari laughed, pushing them off of her. She sat up and smiled at all of her friends.  
"What happened, Kari?" Ariel asked, waving her hand around the cave. Kari looked around, seeing it all destroyed. Kari shook her head.

"I don't know. She aimed the trident at me and...the rest was all...blank." She explained. "Oh! The trident." Kari picked up the trident by her tail and placed it in Ariels waiting hands. "Did you guys stop Ursula?" Kari asked. Her friends shook their heads.

"No. She was long gone. Only thing she left behind was you, the trident and that ." Ariel pointed to an area where there was nothing but a crater in the ground. Sora pulled Kari into his arms. "Let's go back to the palace." Sora said. Kari gave a curt nod and they all left Ursula's lair. Hopefully for good.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Ariel said. The king opened his mouth before Kari inturrupted.  
"Please don't be angry with her." Kari pleaded, holding her hands together as if in a prayer. His gaze averted to Kari and he glared at her. Upon seeing her pleading face, he softened.  
"It's my fault. You followed Ursula because...I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it." He said, looking down in shame.  
"Oh, yeah, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?" Goofy asked, tilting his head.  
"It might've showed us the keyhole." Kari reasoned, crossing her arms. The king nodded.  
"Yes, it did.I had to keep you away from it at any cost." The king said and looked at Ariel.  
"Daddy..."Ariel smiled and hugged her father. Kari smiled. Dads can be a bit over protective at times, but it's because they love you.  
"Key bearers, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?" The king asked, smiling at Kari and Sora.  
"Of course!" Sora grinned.  
"That's what we had in mind from the start." Kari said, scratching her temple and smiled to her friends. Ariel looked at her father.  
"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" She asked. He smiled.  
"You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto." He said, waving his hand into the direction of Ariel's secret place.  
"Really...? Sora, let's go." Kari smiled and took Sora's hands in hers, heading down to the grotto with the trident.

* * *

The trident began to glow in Ariel's hands and shot a beam of light at the symbol shaped of the trident. The symbol began to glow in response, having Kari and her three friends stare in awe. The keyhole then revealed itself. Kari's keyblade appeared in her hand, its beautiful white blade glistening in the light. Her keyblade pulled and aimed straight to the keyhole as Sora's did the same. The two beams shot out, mixing together and into the keyhole till a locking sound was triddent glowed in Ariels hands as it shot a gold beam at the trident symbol. There a keyhole formed.  
"Tell me, Sora. Your world, what's it like?" Ariel asked, a smile on her face. Kari and Sora both looked at each, then to Ariel. Kari smiled nervously, Sora rubbing the back of his head..  
"Oh, about that..." Sora started.  
"Sorry for lying to you." Kari finished. Ariel smiled more and waved her hand.  
"It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too." She said confidently as she swam up to the top of the grotto, looking at the sun spot in the water."So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it." She said.  
"Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it." Sebastion said as he hopped off out of Kari's hair.  
"Hey! Since when were you in my hair!?" Kari yelled, running her hands through her hair, glaring at the crab. Everyone began to laugh, causing Kari to blush. Soon, she began to laugh herself.  
"Will you come back?" Ariel asked, hugging her arm. Kari gave a confident nod.  
"I'm positive. I would like to come swimming again." Kari grinned. Ariel's smile saddened and she hugged Kari, burrying her face in the young girls shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kari." She said. Kari hugged her back, a sad smile overtaking her grin.  
"You don't have to apologize." Kari replied, patting the mermaids back. Ariel began sobbing, surprising Kari and the others.  
"I can't help but feel...I'll never see you again." She whispered in Kari's ear, so only she can hear. Kari's eyes widened and pulled Ariel at arms length. She smiled and tilted her head.  
"We'll see each other again. Promise." She pulled away and smiled back, nodding.  
"Good bye." She said.  
"Bye." Kari waved her hand and left the grotto with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

* * *

Kari stared outside of the ship, completely bored. Sora, Donald and Goofy were all asleep. Their snores preventing Kari from sleep. There were no more Heartless ships to fight off. There is absolutely nothing to do. Kari sighed and looked at her feet. Kari missed Destiny Islands. She missed the everyday warm sun, the call of the seaguls, fighting with her friends for fun. Most of all, she missed Kairi and Riku.

"Kairi...Where are you?" A lone tear slid down Kari's cheek. She knew that Riku has her, so that's a good thing. Right? Riku is still friends with Kairi. She's safe. He will never hurt her. Kari was kicked out of her thoughts when the ship started rocking. "Huh?" Kari gripped onto her seat, confused. It rocked harder, knocking her friends out of their seats. They immediate jumped to action.  
"What's going on?" Kari asked, panick rising in her voice.  
"I don't know." Donald said as he strapped himself in. Goofy stared out the window in a daze.  
"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us." Goofy said, pointing out behind them.  
"Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald said. Suddenly, a ship went pass them. Kari sighed and placed her elbow on her knee, her chin in the palm of her hand. She stared at the ship in bordom."First Monstro and now this? Great." She mumbled. Her eyebrow raised when she saw it start to come back.  
"It's going to ram us! Hold on tight!" Sora said. Kari tensed and widened her eyes. Something was coming at them. Fast. Kari looked closer and screamed, getting on her knees and covering her head.  
"DUCK!" She yelled.  
"Where?" Everyone asked, then Sora and Goofy looked at Donald.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Donald yelled, getting red in the face.  
"NO!" Kari pointed to the window."GET DOWN!" All three boys ducked to the floor. A large anchor came crashing through the windshield, shattering glass all over and landed right beside Kari. It was pulled under the controls. Kari sat on her knees, looking over at her three unconscious friends. Kari gasped as she felt a blow in her head, her vision blurring. Kari slid to the floor, her eyes never leaving Sora. "Sora..." Kari reached for him but soon blackness over took her.

* * *

Something cold was placed on Kari's forehead. Kari moaned and pushed it away. It came back. Kari opened her eyes, seeing a short man with glad and a red hat, a blue and white stripped shirt, and blue compris with brown sandals."Now, please, Madame. Let me clean out your wounds. You were covered in glass and blood. Miss Maleficent will see you soon." He said and picked up a bucket and left. Kari sat up, instant dizziness took over. Kari rubbed her head and glared around the room.

"Ugh, let me go! Where's Sora? Donal! Goofy! Help!" Kari yelled, getting to her feet.  
"Now, we don't want that behavior now do we?" Kari looked back with a gasp, her brows furrowed. There stood behind her was the one and only. Maleficent. She smiled. "Princesses don't act like brat's. Now, look at your sister. She's a perfect example of behavior." She stepped aside and there she sat. A girl with red hair and emotionless blue eyes. She stared at her lap and didn't move.  
"Kai-"

"Kairi," Maleficent inturrupted, "has lost her heart. Her heart is some where else in another world, and in another's heart. Her heart rests within her best friends." She said. Kari gave a cold look at Maleficent, knowing exactly what she meant.

_Kairi smiled and handed Kari a golden hart shaped knecklace.  
_"_Happy birth day, sis." She said. Kari smiled and examined the necklace.  
_"_Wow! It's pretty. Where'd you get it?" You asked, looking at her.  
_"_I kinda had mom help me make it. I already put in a picture of you and dad. And I hidden a locket with a picture of me and mom. It's in a very secret place." She said.  
_"_Where?" Kari asked. Kairi pointed to her heart.  
_"_In my very best friends heart..."  
"_In my very best friends heart..." Kari whispered, placing her hand over her chest. Maleficent smiled more.  
"Do you know where it is?" She asked. Kari scrowled at the woman in disgust and looked away, regretfully giving a nod.  
"Yes..." Kari replied, feeling weary and defeated.  
"Where might it be?" She asked.  
"Inside me..." She answered, clenching her chest.  
"Well, go and set her free. If you don't, she'll remain lifeless forever. And It'll be all your fault." She said, her staff in hand waving over to Kairi. Kari glared at the woman, calling her keyblade.  
"You evil old HAG!" Kari yelled and ran at her. She slashed her keyblade at the woman, only having it go straight through her. Kari gasped and glared at the woman, seeing her evil smirk.  
"In good time, dear. Right now, I'm a bit too busy to fight." She said and disappeared. Kari clenched her keyblade tightly in her hand, glaring at the spot Maleficent was in.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAIRI!?" Kari yelled, throwing her keyblade clear across the room, landing next to Kairi. Kairi twitched her fingers in response. Kari felt tears form in her eyes as she walked towards Kairi. She slid to her knees, suddenly feeling weak. Her shoulders shook as she held Kairi to her, sobbing. "Kairi...I'm sorry. I should've saved you at the islands...Forgive me..." Kairi whispered, running her fingers through the red heads hair. Kairi made no response. Kari sighed and picked up her keyblade, going to the middle of the room. Kari looked back at Kairi, raised her keyblade high abover her chest. Where her heart was. Kari gave out a sob and drove the keyblade down into her chest. She cried and felt her heart being ripped from her chest. Kari's hands slid off the handles, her eyes half way open. She heard voices yelling for Kari, but she couldn't make out who it was. Her vision blurred as she watched two glowing ords fly out of her body. Kari gave a half smile and closed her eyes, falling into the darkness._...Forgive me...Kairi..._


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Corazone

A/N: Alright, chapter 12! Im on fire! Lol, Im just excited to get this story done so I can get to KH2! Now in our last chapter, Kari loses her heart. So let's all see what happens! Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Kari, no!" Kairi ran towards Kari, seeing a red orb leave her body. Kairi caught Kari in her arms, shards of gold light floating around them and disappearing. Kari's head hung back, her eyes now opening. They were empty and lifeless. No sense of Kari inside.  
"Kari!" Riku stood before Kairi, shock and dismay clear on his face. Kairi gently laid Kari down, running up to Riku.  
"Riku!?" Kairi hugged him, her body trembling in fear. "Where are we? What's going on? Where's Sora? What happened to Kari?"  
"We are in Neverland." Riku replied, gently pushing Kairi away, not once looking at her. He walked towards Kari and soothed her bangs. "Sora is outside and it seems that Kari freed her heart to free you." Riku explained, holding Kari in his arms and just as he stood, black antlike creatures formed around Kairi. Kairi instantly recognized them. They were from the islands! Kairi looked at Riku, seeing him a new light.  
"Riku..." Kairi reached for Riku, but she was suddenly grabbed by the creatures and dragged out of the room. "Riku!" Kairi tried to pull away, trying to reach for him, desperate that he'll help her, but he just stared down at Kari's lifeless form.  
"Take her to the other girl." He said and left with Kari.

"Riku!?" She cried out, hot tears running down her face. "This is all you, isn't it!?" She yelled, angry now. "Traitor!" She yelled as she dragged away into a dark hallway. Why? Why didn't see the evil in him? The darkness. Why!?

* * *

Riku stood infront of Kari as he watched the Heartless drag Sora into the opening."I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Riku smirked, enjoying to see Sora now falling to the Heartless. Sora gasped and looked up at him, anger in his eyes. "Good to see you again."  
"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked, geting angry. Riku frowned, disgusted to how Sora didn't mention Kairi OR Kari. He knew it. Sora was only deceiving Kari. He never loved her, he just wanted to beat Riku at everything. He tricked Kari into loving him and she did just that. Maleficent was right. "Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her." He stepped aside for Sora to see Kari. She sat there on her knees, staring at her hands that laid in her lap. Sora gasped and tried to get to her.  
"Kari!" Sora yelled in distress while the Heartless held him back. Sora got their grip off him and ran at Riku, but something got in his way.  
"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy." A man with curly black hair, wearing a red hat with a feather, and a hooked hand growled at Sora.  
"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked, ignoring the man.  
"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." Riku said.  
"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart." Sora said, pain in his eyes. He couldn't risk losing his best friend.  
"Not a chance. My heart's too strong." Riku gloated. Kari's fingers started to twich. He looked down at her.  
"No..." She wispered in a bad, soar voice. His eyes widened and then he glared back at Sora.

* * *

Kari watched in her blurred vision, seeing Sora's red form before her. Riku stood infront of her, seemingly trying to keep her away from Sora. _Sora..._Kari tried to move, but her body wouldn't listen. Riku replied to Sora. Something about his heart. Kari tried to move once more, successfully managing to move her fingers. "No..." Kari managed to say, wishing she can say more. Riku raised his hand out, summoning a black figure from the floor. It was Sora. It was completely black with yellow eyes. Sora's eyes widened as he backed away from the shocking identical creature. _Sora! _Kari tried to call her keyblade, but it wouldn't come. It was no use. Her heart was gone. Without her heart, she's just an empty shell. How though? How can she think? How come she didn't turn into a Heartless?

A door was opened from behind Sora and he was pushed in. _Sora! _Kari's mind panicked as she watched. Kari felt so much anger swell inside her for Riku. Why would he do this to all of them!? She felt Riku pick her up in his arms. Heard him give an order to the man beside him. Kari hung her head back, staring at the star filled sky. She watched as a star disappeared.

* * *

"You don't say?" Goofy asked.  
"Yeah, it was definently Kari. She looks different. Sick maybe. But it was her! So she's safe. But I don't trust Riku around her anymore. I hope Kairi is safe. Riku said that she's here." Sora said, a bright smile on his face.  
"All right! Then let's go up and talk to her and save Kari from Riku's clutches." Goofy smiled.  
"Yeah!" Sora nodded.  
"Sounds great. Okay, but first...how about getting off!" Donald yelled, glaring at his two friends. Sora and Goofy were both sprawled out ontop of Donald. They apologized and climbed off of him. Sora gave his signature grin, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Sorry, Donald." Sora laughed.  
"Ahem! How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?" Sora and his friends looked back, surprised that they were not alone.

* * *

"I hate him!" Kairi yelled. Wendy, a girl she just met, just sat there, staring at her.  
"Who?" She asked, confused. Wendy has light brown hair put up in a ponytail, sky blue eyes and a blue night dress.  
"Who else? The guy who put us in here!" Kairi replied, waving her hands around the small room. "Riku! I know you can hear me!" She yelled, stomping her face. "You're so dead when I find a way out of here!" She made a fist and threw it into the wall next to her, making Wendy jump in surprise. Suddenly, the door opened and the black creatures came in, placing Kari onto the floor against the wall, then left.  
"Kari!" Kairi ran to her and shook her."Kari! Kari, are you okay?" She didn't respond. "Kari?" She just stared at her lap.  
"Is she dead?" Wendy asked, worried. Kairi saw her breathing. "This is all Riku's fault. He's no longer the Riku I know!" Kairi replied, sitting against the wall next to Kari.

* * *

"Who are you?" Goofy asked. The red head guy smiled.  
"I'm the answer to your prayers." He said. Donald crossed his arms and tapped his foot."Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way." He huffed, crossing his arms as well.  
"But you're stuck in here, too, aren't you?" Sora asked. He shook his head.  
"No. I'm just waiting for someone." He said.  
"Who?" Sora asked. Suddenly, a glowing ord flew in and lands on the guys hands.  
"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?" Tinker Bell was very small, who had green short dress and blonde hair pulled in a bun. She had green shoes with cotton balls on them. She replied, but her voice was of bells. "Great job. So you found Wendy?" Tinker Bell replied. "Hold on. There are two other girls there, too?" He asked. Tinker Bell nodded. Then she spoke some one made him angry."Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!" He said.  
"Aha. She must be pretty jealous." Donald grinned. Tinker Bell turns red and flew up to Donald, kicking him in the beak. "Ow!" He yelled and held his beak. Tinker Bell blew a rasphberry at him and flew off.  
"Come on, Tink! Open up the door!"The guy said, rolling his eyes.  
"Ahem!" Sora crossed his arms. The guy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then got his meaning. He grinned.  
"I'm Peter Pan." He said.  
"I'm Sora." Sora replied.  
"Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy." He said. Sora nodded.  
"Got it."

"So, uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asked after a while of walking.  
"Anyone can fly. You wanna try?" Peter asked. He criss crossed his legs and grinned. Peter whistled and Tinker Bell came up. She was still angry."Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" He asked. He grabbed Tinker Bell by the wings and patted her. Dust floated down and covered them."Just a little bit of pixie dust. There. Now you can fly." He grinned.  
Donald jumped up and tried to flap his arms, but instead of flying, he fell to the ground. Tinker Bell laughs as Donald taps each finger on the ground.  
"You're a duck and you can't fly?" Sora asked, grinning slightly. Goofy and him laughed along with Tinker Bell.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

* * *

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" The man in the red hat asked angrily. His name was captain Hook.  
"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her." Riku said with a monotone voice, turning away from the man.  
"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?" Hook asked.  
"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kari's heart back, I couldn't care less." First Kairi lost her heart, but it was in Kari's and now her heart is gone. Where is it? Is it in someone else's. If it is, he'll rip it out of them.  
"Hmph. You're wasting your time! The Heartless must have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever." Hook said.  
"I will find it no matter what." Riku said, adding a little attitude in his voice.  
"Uh, Captain..." It was talking through the pipe tubes.  
"What?" He asked.  
"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them." said.  
"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" He yelled.

* * *

Kairi paced back and forth, trying to get the steam out of her. Kari has no heart. Riku betrayed her. Sora is no where to be seen. What else is next? Where are the islands!? She looked at Kari, seeing her look up at her."Kari!?" She and Wendy kneeled by her. Kari stared up at Kairi and said in a weak voice before her head dropped."Sora..." She said. Sora?  
"What is it, Tink?" A voice asked. There was a sound of bells.  
"Peter? Peter Pan?" Kairi looked at Wendy, seeing her look through the floor, a hopeful smile on her face.  
"Wendy!" A voice replied.  
"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" Wendly said, hearing foot steps out side. Kairi sat next to Kari on the floor, placing a hand on her cheek.  
"What! I'll be right up there! Just hold on!" Peter said.  
"Wendy?" Sora!?  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Are there two girls with you?" He asked.  
"Oh, why, yes. Kairi and a girl named Kari. She seems to be in bad shape." She said, shaking her head. Kairi crawled to the small screen, seeing Sora with a duck, dog and a guy with red hair.  
"Sora!" She grinned.  
"Kairi!" He grinned back. He looked at where Kari is sitting and he reached for her."Kari!?" Kairi looked at her. She noticed that her hand fell to the floor, in the direction Sora was in.  
"She moved! Sora! She can hear you!" She smiled. He smiled back. Suddenly the door opened and the pirates came in and pushed Kairi and Wendy away and took Kari out of the room."No!" Kairi ran after them, but they pushed her back. She fell to her side and blackness over took her.

* * *

Sora watched as Kari was dragged away. He heard Kairi yell "No!", then all was quiet.  
"Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!" Peter said. They all head up to the second floor to the room the girls were in. Sora tried to open the door, but it was locked."Wendy, are you in there?" No reply. Sora called out his keyblade and unlocked the door. It opened, making a creaking noise. Sora and his friends ran in, seeing Riku holding Kari. He backed up, a black portal forming behind him.  
"Riku! Wait!" Sora called out, reaching out to them. Kari stared at the ceiling, not bothering to move or get out of Riku's grip. Suddenly, Sora's shadow appeared.

* * *

_Kari opened her eyes, hearing the sound of wind echoing around her. She gasped as she found herself in the one place she'd never expect to be in. The secret place. "Why am I here?" She wondered aloud. Kari looked all over the area, finding the drawings she and Sora made when they were small. Kari reached for the rough wall, feelings its texture. Her hand slid down to the drawing on the star that Sora was giving to her. She smiled a bit, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
"Sora..." Suddenly, the whole area disappeared. into blackness. Kari gasped and backed away. "What just-" Kari stopped, feeling the air around her turn cold. She slowly looked back, seeing a girl around her age. Her hair was short and black, her eyes a icy blue. She wore a black sundress with black sandals, holding a doll replica of her self. Her face showed no hint of emotion as she placed a hand over her chest.  
"My name is Corazone`." She said. Her voice echoed in the darkness. Kari and Corazone both just stared at each other._

_ "Corazone`," Kari started. She nodded. "My name's-" She raised her hand to silence Kari.  
"Kari. I know who you are...no need to tell me." She said. Kari tilted her head, confused but nodded. "I'm a ghost with a certain power and I can see the events that haven't yet happened. My power is to determine a persons fate and change the memories of those dear to them and themselves. I'm the extracted darkness from your heart," She explained.  
"Extracted?" Kari was even more confused now.  
"Long ago, your heart was forcefully unlocked. Since your heart was so pure of light, you barely had any darkness. I'm that very darkness, but I am also the light."  
"So...you're my dark side..." Kari resolved, though it sounded more of a question than a statement. Corazone` didn't reply as she held her doll out to Kari.  
"Take it..." Kari took the doll in her hands, examining its intricate details. There was a bright light. Kari gasped and closed her eyes._

_"Father!_ _Master Eraqus is here!" A gi_rl _with short brown hair that hugged the sides of her face came into a study where a man with long blonde hair and gold eyes girl wore a sleeveless black shirt with jean compris and black shoes with black leg warmers. Her eyes shoned bright blue green with worry. A kid with red spikey hair came in with her. He had green eyes, a yellow and brown stripped scarf, a white muscle shirt with a red vest over it and khaki pants with red sneakers and black socks. He carried a plate with a face that was on fire.  
"Thank you, children. Let him in," The girl nodded and her and her friend left. Kari's eyes widened when she saw who entered the room.  
He black hair that was put up in a ponytail, he wore a white, red lined haori that seems to have a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. Under his haori, he had a piece of armor covering his abdonem. He bowed to the man.  
"I am here to take your request. Your daughter shall be my apprentice along with Terra and Aqua. She'll be safe and in the future become a hero of the keyblade." He said. Keyblade!?_

_Kari and Corazone` were now standing in a garden, outside of a castle. "I don't get it. Why are you showing me all this?" Kari asked, looking down at her feet.  
"You need to know who you really are." Corazone` explained.  
"I know what I am...I'm Kari..." Kari replied, her back facing Corazone`.  
"You are...but you don't know __**what**__ you are..." Corazone` replied, clutching her doll tighter.  
"Than what am I?" Kari asked as she watched children play.  
"A vessel," She claimed.  
"What!?" Kari looked back at Corazone`, confused.  
"You are a vessel. caring for a wounded heart. You were never supposed to be here..." She said. "I'm never supposed to be here as well." Kari stared at Corazone`, eyes wide with hurt._

_"How can you say such a thing? 'I'm not supposed to be here'?" Kari clenched her fists, angry. She can tell Corazone` was telling the truth, but it can't be true. She is meant to be here! Right?_

"..." Corazone` looked down. "I'm sorry," Was all she can say.

* * *

Kairi watched as Sora locked the keyhole with his keyblade. She has no idea to what is going on, but she guess she'll just have to go with it. She took out her lucky charm and smiled at it, her fingers lightly tracing over watched Sora lock the 'keyhole' with his 'keyblade'. She has no idea what's going on, but she'll just go on with it. She took out her lucky charm and smiled at it. _  
_"Kairi! Time to go!" Donald yelled. She looked up at her friends. She nodded.  
"Coming..." She jumped off the clock tower and stayed in mid air and flew to her friends. A red and yellow ship waited behind them. Sora grabbed her wrist and helped her in.  
"We're going back to Traverse Town..." Donald said, setting in the coordinates.  
"What!? Why? We need to find Kari!" Sora yelled, gripping the arms of his chair.  
"We need more items! And Kairi isn't safe with all the Heartless wondering about!" Donald said, raising his voice.  
"Hey!" Kairi glared at him, her eye brow twitching in annoyance. "I can protect myself!" Donald glared back.  
"Too bad..." He said. "We can't lose another of Sora's friends..." He whispered to himself.


	13. Chapter 13: The True Master anD Karixa

A/N: Okay! Chapter 13 is out! Im still on fire! Hope ya'll are liking my story because I am XD haha! You know the drill! Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Kairi opened the door to the red room at the hotel of Traverse Town. The room Kari's adventure began in. Aerith and Yuffie were sitting on the bed, talking till they both noticed her in the doorway.  
"Hey, Kairi." Yuffie smiled, jumping to her feet.  
"Hey...Have you seen Sora?" Kairi asked, shuffling her feet.  
"Yeah...He's at the item shop, getting prepared to leave." She said, pointing into the direction the shop was in.  
"Yuffie..." Aerith warned.  
"Oops!" Yuffie covered her mouth.  
"What!? Sora's not going to leave without me!" Kairi gasped and ran out, heading to the first district. Kairi understood that Sora wants her to be safe and protected, but she has to go with him. Kari was her friend too! Kairi felt tears form in her eyes, thinking about Kari. Why would she give up her heart to save Kairi? Because, it's how Kari is.

* * *

Sora put the vials of potion in his pocket and left to the big doors that said exit. "Sora!" He froze. He slowly looked back and saw the fuming Kairi.  
"K-Kairi..." He waved to her. "Look I gotta go..." He pointed his thumb at the big doors.  
"_We_ gotta go..." She said, pointed her finger at him. "You're taking me with you!"  
"No ways! It's too dangerous." He said.  
"I don't care. If you get hurt, I get hurt. And besides. I want to find Kari more than anything and I want to make Riku pay." She said, crossing her arms, pouting her lips. "Hey, you two better not argue like you and Kari, Sora..." Kairi and Sora looked back at see Cid. "The last time you two did that, you gave me a head ache." He said, rubbing his forehead.  
"Sorry, Gramps." Sora said.  
"It's CID!" He growled and left into the accessory shop.  
"Fine, you can come. But you stay in the ship." Sora said, pointing a finger at Kairi. Kairi grinned and nodded.  
"Got it!" She said and ran out the doors and to the gummi ship. Sora, Donald and Goofy all looked at each other and sighed, hanging their heads low.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped out of the ship. "Whoa!" Sora looked at his new clothes. He was a vampire. Donald was a mummy, and Goofy was a wild experiment.  
"Cool!" Sora looked back and see Kairi. She had a witches hat and her clothes were kinda ripped and black. She grinned.  
"I told you to stay in the ship!" He said, frowning.  
"It's boring." She said and crossed her arms. "There's nothing to do in there anyways." Kairi walked to the gates that laied up ahead. Sora sighed and followed her.  
"Sora!" Kairi gasped and pointed at the heartless that surrounded them.  
"Kairi! Behind me!" Sora pushed Kairi behind him. He brung out his keyblade and glared at the heartless, but they ignored him. They just walked around.

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares—Jack Skellington!" A voice yelled. Suddenly, a skeleton jumped out of the well, giving off a scary face. He wored a black and white stripped suit with a bat bow tie. Kairi screamed in fright, hiding her face into Sora's back.  
"Well, I see I made a terrifying impression."Jack mused.  
"Hi." Sora smiled. The skeleton looked at him. "I'm Sora. These are my friends, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. By any way...have you see a guy named Riku, carrying a girl named Kari?"  
"Um...No?"Jack replied, tilting his head. "Well, anyway...nice to meet you Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi. Now if you excuse me, I must consult the doctor. You see, the heartless's movements aren't imporving..."Jack said and left.  
"Let's follow him..." Sora said.  
"Let's not." Kairi said, tugging at Sora's arms.  
"He may know Riku is here and he won't tell us." Sora said and they followed him into a building.  
"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack looked at the small man that sat in a wheel chair.  
"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" The man replied.  
"Oh, I've got it! Why of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack said.  
"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work." The old man brung out a container with a lock."We need the key first!" The old man said.  
"I could do it..." Sora said. Jack and the old man looked at him.  
"You're really gonna unlock it for them?" Donald wispered  
"Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right? Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you?" Sora asked.  
"Not really." Kairi replied.

* * *

_Kari stood an area covered in white snow, darkness all around her. In the distance, there was a pair of large white doors. Kari walked to the doors, till she saw six figures standing before the door. Kari recognized two of them as Alice and Jasmine. All of them held their hands out Kari, beckoning her to join them. Kari ran to them, only to see them start to disappear. "No!" Kari reached for them, but they were gone._

* * *

Kari layed in a purple capsule, between six girls in blue ones. He loomed down at Maleficent as she stood before Kari. "Soon...when the time comes...we'll find your friends heart and she'll love you and be yours forever..." She smiled. Riku nodded and looked at Kari. Her head fell to the side and her lips part. Her breathing is gone...and now all that's left is that she can open her eyes. Soon, with her heart still gone, she will be completly empty. He clenched his fist. _Kari..._

* * *

Sora slashed away the Heartless when they came at him. Kairi was hiding in the lab with the Dr. and Sally. Then, a girl ran past him. She held a red and black keyblade in her one hand and in the other was a keyblade that looked exactly like Kari's. She looked back at him and smiled. Then, she disappeared. Sora's eyes widened as he saw the similarity she had to Kari.

* * *

He picked up the book that laid down on the floor. He opened it and saw three kids with a man. One girl caught him. She had short brown hair that hugged the sides of her face and shiny deep blue green eyes. Her smile was the brightest out of theirs. Around her kneck was a star shaped charm. She looked like Kari. One girl kinda looked like Kairi, but with blue hair. He found a name under the picture. _Kiara.  
"_Kiara?" Riku questioned.

* * *

Kari gasped and opened her eyes wide. The capsule that held her busted open into tiny pieces of glass. Kari sat up, seeing Heartless appear and surround her. She growled and her eyes turned black, a sneer growing on her face. "Back off," She said calmly, a purple force field surrounding her and grew out, pushing the Heartless back until the disappeared. Kari stepped onto the floor and walked up the stair way that led to a heart shaped machine. Maleficent stood before it.  
"I knew you were her...You looked like that girl who almost stopped my plans of controling the world..." She looked back at Kari, disinterest clear in her eyes.  
"Witch..." Kari replied.  
"Worthless Nobody..." She said. Kari called out her keyblade and charged at Maleficent. She blocked her attack with her staff, pushing Kari back with a sudden burst of her energy. Kari slid back and held out her free hand, a silver and gold staff appearing. She swung it and a wave of purple orbs shot out at Maleficent. She disappeared before the orbs made contact with her. Maleficent appeared before Kari and pressed her staff against Kari's neck, pressing her against the wall. Kari started gasping for air, kicking her legs to try to get the witch off her.  
"Now, after all these years, you shall die..." She said, smirking.  
"Kari!?" _Riku!_ Kari's eyes suddenly turned sky blue and empty, her body falling limp. Kari's weapons were dropped as they disappeared as they touched the floor. Maleficent scoffed and dropped Kari to the floor.

Riku ran up the stairs and saw Kari. "Kari!" He ran to her and held her up in his arms.  
"She's perfectly okay, dear." Maleficent said and left. Riku ignored her and stared at the picture of the girl named Kiara and at Kari.  
"Who are you, Kari?" He asked. Kari kept her eyes closed.

* * *

Kari opened her eyes, seeing nothing but blackness all around her. She stood in the white snow once more. "Where am I?" She wondered out loud.

"Kingdom Hearts," Kari looked back and gasped. A girl stood behind her that looked exactly like her. But she had black streaks in her hair and her eyes were black. She wore a black coat. She walked up to Kari, a smirk on her facce. "My goal for existance," She said. "Yours, as well, Hikari," She added, her eyes looking over her.  
"I already exist..." Kari said, waving her hand. "I have a heart...Corazone` said a being with no heart doesn't exist..." The girl laughed and shook her head.  
"So, so stubborn. You won't get it through your thick skull. The heart you hold is not yours. Though, it is yours, but not truely yours. It's that worthless girls heart. The one who is controlling us." She said, pointing at Kari's chest. Kari slapped her hand away, earning a glare from the girl.  
"Who are you?" Kari asked.  
"Karixa." She said and looked to the side.  
"Why do you want to exist?"  
"Ven..." She said and turned around.  
"Who?" Kari tilted her head.  
"The man I wanted to love and spend the rest ofmy life with...but she took it all away from me..." She said and disappeared.  
"Hey!" Kari reached for the girl. "Don't lave me here!" She didn't come back. Kari growled and kicked the ground, getting white dirst on her shoes. Suddenly, darkness enveloped everything, even the creatures appeared, surrounding Kari. They heldweird heart symbols on their heads.  
Kari glared at them and waved her hand, calling out her keyblade. But it wouldn't come.

Sora sat in his seat, yawning loudly."Sora? You okay? After you sealed the keyhole, you seem

* * *

ed like you seen a ghost." Kairi said, swinging her legs back and forth.  
"I think I did. There was this girl that had Kari's keyblade. When she smiled at me, she reminded me instantly of her..." He said, resting his head in his hand.  
"How come we didn't see her?" Donald asked.  
"She may be a ghost of a old keyblade master. A keyblade master before me..." He replied. "Maybe only I can see her because I held a keyblade."  
"I wonder if Kari's okay..." Goofy said.  
"I'm sure she is..." Kairi replied.  
"How do you know?" Sora asked. She shrugged in reply.  
"I just have a feeling..." She said. She then glared at Donald."Why do we have to go back to Traverse Town? We should still be looking for Kari. Plus, we have enough potions for another world." Kairi said.  
"You're going back! We can't risk you getting hurt again." Donald glared at her. She puffed her cheeks and looked out the window.

* * *

Riku stared at Kari's empty body. He looked at the picture of the girl he held in his hand. Her face glowed in pure joy."Who is this girl? Kiara..." He questioned.  
"Riku..." He gasped and looked up at Kari. She stood there, holding a black keyblade in her hand..  
"Kari..." He stood up, smiling.  
"No..." She smirked, her bangs hanging over her now black eyes. "Karixa..."She said and slashed her keyblade at him, black sparkles glittered in the air. Riku stared at her as he was knocked off the platform and to the floor below. She jumped after him, aiming her foot to his face. He reacted and called his weapon and swung at her. She was hit in the chest and was thrown back. Riku got to his feet and jumped back onto the plat form after her. He saw her on her knees. "Kari...what are you doing?" He asked. She glared up at him, her eyes now glowing purple.  
"It's Karixa!" She lunged at him in lightning speed and slashed him right across the chest. He jumped back, holding his chest. "Always have been...always will be..." She aimed her keyblade at him. He grew angry.  
"What are you?!" He asked angrily. She sneered.  
"Someone from the dark..." She said and disappeared. He looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Ha!" He felt pain soar in his back as he was struck to the ground. He layed there, paralyzed. He felt Kari walked past him and up to the heart shaped machine."I see the darkness has made you weak...Maybe you need a being born from darkness to go deep in your heart and make you stronger...so you can destroy my enemies. Sora and his friends..." She said. "Those worthless idiots are holding me back from controling what is rightfully mine."  
"You're not going to hurt my friends..." Riku said angrily. She laughed haughtly.

"You tried to hurt them...Why can't I? We both hate them. We don't want them around...So what's the difference? We both have the same goals in life. We both want to find my heart and destroy that idiotic keyblade master!"  
"Give Kari back..." He said angrily. She glared at him with hate, then grinned.  
"Make me!" She swung at him.

* * *

"_Give Kari back..." _Riku...  
"_Make me!"_ Kari gasped and looked up and shouted.  
"NO!" Everything was silent. Kari closed her eyes and started praying, holding her hands tightly together. "Don't hurt him. Don't hurt Riku..." Kari opened her eyes, seeing Riku standing before her, his eyes wide. Kari gave a smile and reached for him. "Ri..." Suddenly, out of nowhere, the locket blew on Kari's neck was destroyed. Kari's eyes widened as she fell back, still reaching for Riku.  
"Kari!" Riku caught Kari in his arms, staring down at her with wide eyes. Kari stared up at him, tears in her eyes.  
"I'm...sorry..." She whispered and closed her eyes, feeling herself being pulled back into the darkness.

_"You did it..." Kari opened her eyes, finding herself sitting at the beach of Destiny Islands. She looked beside her, seeing Corazone` playing with her little doll. She smiled at her. "You broke free. Karixa is no longer in control of this body. But that also mean the owner of the heart you will soon hold again won't have control anymore. You're your own person, Kari. You're now Kari. No longer two people in one." She said.  
"So...I'm not a vessel?" Kari asked, looking out into the ocean.  
"No." She answered.  
"Then what am I?" Kari looked at Corazone`.  
"An unknown human. A human with no heart...but with feelings." She said."After you finished your purpose...you'll be free and do all you want. With the heart leaving you and dispersing in the darkness." She explained.  
"Why am I still in darkness? Why can't I-"  
"The heart. Her heart. Needs to return to your body. But you'll understand soon." She said, getting to her feet and disappeared.  
"Okay..." _

* * *

She sat on the stairs, infront of the accessory shop, staring at the stars. "Kari..." Kairi sighed and hugged her knees."Where are you?"

* * *

Riku gasped in pain, clenching his chest. _I'd do anything for Kari..._He thought and stood up. The pain increased and he fell onto his knees, holding his stomach, gagging. "It was reckless to bring her here with out at least using a vessel." Maleficent said. "Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart." Riku glared up at her.

"Shut up..." He hissed through clenched teeth. A roar sounded off.

"A cast away. Though his world perished. His heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will."

"How pitiful." Riku said.

* * *

Sora stared at the castle that layed before him and his two friends. Donald Duck, the court wizard of Disney Castle. And Goofy Goof, the Royal Captain of Disney Castle. Sora stared at it with wide eyes. Floating rocks with white dirt led up to the castle with a heartless symbol on it with twisted towers blowing out sparkling purple smoke. The water falls surrounding them weren't going down: But up.

"So, this is Hollow Bastion...A'hyuck!"Goofy said. Sora's heart pounded strongly in his chest. Recognition glowing in his heart.

"I...I...know this place." Sora said.

"Huh?" Donald looked at him.

"I wonder why...I feel this warmth inside, right here." He pointed to the middle of his chest.

"Aw, you're just hungry."Donald said.

"Hey! I'm serious." Sora glared at the was a roar in the distance at the castle gates. "Let's go!" Sora said and jumped from platform to platform, Donald and Goofy followed.

* * *

"Belle was taken away from me. I will have her back!" Beast yelled. He looked like a giant bull with horns, claws and stood on his clawed feet. He had a purple cape and blue pants. Riku stared at the monster with disinterest, his hand on his hip.

"So, tell me...How did you get here?" Riku asked, tapping his bat winged weapon on his shoulder."No vessel, no help from the Heartless..." He listed off.

"I simply believed." Beast answered. "I vowed I would find her again, no matter what the cost." Riku cringed, knowing the exact feeling but he brushed it off.

"...Heh. You think _**believing**_...is enough to save her?" Riku sneered. Beast roared and flung at him. Riku glared at him from under his silver bangs and struck.

"Riku! Stop!" Sora yelled as he watched the whole scene. Beast layed on his side, wincing in pain. Riku looked up at his once used to be 'best friend'.

"About time, Sora." Riku smirked.

"Where's Kari?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. But, here's a gift for you...from her." Riku reached behind him and toosed a wooden sword at his feet. Sora stared at it in confusion, holding the toy in his hands.

"What's this?"

"Your new sword." Riku said, holding his hand out. Sora's keyblade shook in his hand and pulled itself towards Riku. It disappeared and appeared in Riku's waiting hand. "Let the keyblade choose...it's _**true master."**_

"B-but...that' impossible!_**I'm**_the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!" _Sora yelled._

"Sorry, your part is over now." Riku replied, turning away. "You don't have what it takes to _**save **_were just the delivery boy." Riku turned and left. Sora fell to his knees and stared at the wooden toy. A image a Kari came to him. She turned around, smiling as her light brown hair flowed back. "Sora!" She said. Her voice sounded sweet, innocent and pure...

"Goofy, let's go!" Donald's voice broke Sora out of his trance. He looked up at his friends, confused.

"Gwarsh, Donald?" Goofy looked helplessly at Sora.

"We have to remember our mission." Donald replied. with pain in his voice.

"I know the king told us to follow the key and all...but..." Goofy looked at Riku.

"Sora, I'm sorry." Donald said and they both followed after Riku.

Sora stared after his friends as they followed the new keyblade master. They never cared about him...they never really been his friends...and they never cared about Kari... Sora closed his eyes, trying to hold the tears back. He lost. He lost the keyblade. He lost his friends. He lost...Kari. He stared to sob, beating his fists on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14: The Seventh Princess

A/N: Chapter 14, Almos to the end! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just Kari, Corazone and Ixkar.

* * *

"Why did you come here?" Sora looked up, meeting Beasts gaze. The Beast looked up to the castle in the distance. "I came here to fight for Belle. I won't stop till I have her back," He growled, clenching his fists. Sora saw the destermination in the Beast's eyes, sensing his power/ Sora nodded, becoming determined as well.

"I won't too...I came here to find my closest friend...She needs me." Sora claimed, getting to his feet, holding the toy sword in his hand. Beast smirked. Kari is in that castle, waiting for him to save her.

"Then let's go." Sora nodded.

* * *

Kari pushed her way through the bushes till she found what she was looking for. Her eyes brightened as she smiled in relief. "The raft!" She cried and ran to it, excitement growing inside her. Kari jumped onto the raft, examing it. It looked exactly like the real raft on Destiny Islands. Kari came to the conclusion that since the islands were swallowed by darkness, this is the dark half of the original islands. Kari looked back at the purple ocean and frowned to herself. "I won't let you be trapped here, like me..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Teach me!" Kairi yelled, shaking Yuffie. Yuffie shoved her hand on Kairi's face and pushed her back.  
"No way! Martial arts takes forever to learn! Back off!" She yelled back.

"Teach me!" Kairi yelled, still clinging onto Yuffie.

"If you weren't Kari and Sora's friend, you'd be dead!" Yuffie yelled. Aerith, Leon, Cid and Merlin stared, giving weird faces.

"Teach me how to fight!" Kairi started to hit Yuffie with a pillow.

"Get away!"

"I want to save Kari!"

"Sora can handle that on his own, Kairi." Leon said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at Merlin."So, Merlin...what did you get about the last time you saw Kari?"

"Well, as soon as she freed the summonings to their true forms. I noticed, she didn't feel right. Her locket, it was overflowing with this unusual energy. Between light and dark. And her heart...her heart contained another pressence and not her own."

'"What are you going with" Cid asked.

"Well, how do I begin..."

* * *

"Haa!" Kari struck a toy sword into the base of a palm tree, creating a mark on the side. She smiled and wiped the sweat off her brow. She looked over to the horizon, seeing that the sun still hasn't moved.

"You seem to be having fun," Kari gasped and spun around, seeing Karixa standing against the palm tree, smirking. Kari aimed the sword at her.

"What do you want?" Kari asked, glaring at the girl.

"You really don't want to stand up to me, Kari. I'm here as a friend-" Karixa started, holding her hands up in defense.

"Friend? What kind of friend tries to control their friends body and tries to kill the people she loves?" Kari yelled, swinging her sword, only to miss Karixa. She disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"That wasn't me. I only have power in your locket. That was _her._Trying to come out." She hissed, not even daring to say her name.

"How can I believe you?" Kari asked, keeping her back to the girl.

"Don't. Unless, you believe she's reborn, she'll kill you, like she tried me." Karixa took a step closer to Kari. Kari spun back, aiming the sword at her once more. If only Kari had the keyblade. Corazone`'s words still rung in her head.

* * *

_"Once I get my heart back, I'm gonna make Riku pay!" Kari yelled and kicked at the water. Corazone` sat back, watching her, a sketchbook in her lap._

_"How?" She asked. Kari looked back at her, an angry look still on her face._

_"How? I use my keyblade to whip his butt, that's how!" Kari growled, clenching her fists._

_"You won't even dare hurt him." She said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. She started drawing in her sketchbook._

_"How so?" Kari asked, crossing her arms._

_"Because you love him." With that statement, Kari blushed and looked away. "Also, you can't weild the keyblade anymore. Only as you lost your heart. But to you, after getting it back, it's gone forever. She'll be free until you save kingdom hearts and she'll have the keyblade. It was never yours to begin with," Corazone explained. Never hers? Kari stared at the young girl in shock._

_"Is there a way I can get the keyblade?" Kari said, her eyes wide. Corazone` closed her sketch book and got to her feet._

_"Find me when you have all your memories returned to you..." She said and disappeared._

* * *

"See? She took your keyblade away, Kari? That's your only protection, and she took it from you." Karixa pointed. "You don't know her like I do."

"How so?" Kari asked, her eyes narrowing to a branch nearby.

"Let me tell you some other time. Till then, farewell," Karixa turned and formed a dark portal.

"Wait!" Kari ran at her, but she was gone.

* * *

"Why? It was mine." Riku staggered down the dark hall lit by torches with green flames. He clutched his chest, feeling the pain increase.

"Know this," A hood figure appeared before him. "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade." It was a female voice. Riku made a fist.

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" He asked, angrily. She only giggled. Her voice...it sounded like...Kari's.

"For that instant, it was. However, you can become showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger." He gasped and looked back, seeing a hunched over hooded figure. This time, male.

"What should I do?" He asked. He looked at the girl. She pulled her hood down, to reveal black hair and cold violet eyes. She smirked. "It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself. " She said in a sweet voice, slowly walking to him. She looks exactly like Kari. Riku frowned.

"What will I get out of this?" He asked. She stopped and laughed.  
"_Her_, of course!" She laughed. "The girl of your dreams! Kari!" She said. "Imagine, getting Sora out of the picture. Telling Kari you were wrong to betray her and tried to save him from Maleficent. But you couldn't do it. You weren't strong enough, you mope, she runs in your arms and you'll live happily ever after_. Forever_." She wispered in his ear. His eyes widened. "I'll do it." He said. The girl smirked.

* * *

"So, I see the path has emerged at last." Riku bounded up, holding Kari against his hip. His clothes changed in a second. It was like his skin, but black and smooth. A hearless symbol shined on his chest. A blue belt that held a dried up grass skirt. His pants were black and tight. The same material as the top. He also had black gloves.

Maleficent smiled. "Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness." She looked at Kari and frowned. "That girl is not normal..." She said. Riku looked down at Kari, her head hung back and her lips parted.

"That's because she's a doll...made of light. It burns me just to touch her." Riku replied, glaring at her. He laid her on the floor, her head facing her left to the keyhole. He smirked at the witch. "Unlock it and the Heartless will over run this world." Riku warned. She laughed.

"Again you underestimate do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather,I will use its power to rule all worlds." She grinned, waving her hands up to the keyhole

"Such confidence." Riku murmured and, then a black keyblade appeared in his hand. The keychain was a heartless symbol. He smirked. The six princesses contained in the pods glowed, but what of the seventh?

"Impossible all of them are here! What's wrong?" Maleficent looked at Kari. "It must be her!"

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power." Riku said, aiming the keyblade at Kari.

* * *

The three finally reached the top of the stairs. Only for Goofy to be blocked off by a barrier. Sora ignored him and stared at the one thing that made his heart pound and fury grow in him."Get away from her, Riku!" Sora ran at him with his keyblade. Riku looked at him and jumped back. Kari laied behind Sora, oblivious of the danger. Riku laughed.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable." Maleficent laughed.

"We'll stop it! After coming this far,there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Sora claimed, aiming the keyblade at her. Riku looked at Maleficent.  
"How about I help you?" Riku asked. Maleficent smirked.

"Please do."She said. Riku raised his weapon to her. Sora's eyes widened as he knew instantly what it was.

"Is that-"

"Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate... Behold!" Riku struck the keyblade into Maleficent's chest, straight in her heart. He backed away from the witch, smirking.

"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Riku grinned. Maleficent started to laugh wildly.

"This is it! This power! Darkness... The true darkness!" She frowned."What..." She coughed and clutched her heart."This feeling...What?" She watched her hand turn black. Suddenly, her hand caught on fire to a green flame. "No! No! NOOO!" She cried as she disappeared into black ash.

"How ironic. She was just another puppet after all." Riku smirked. "The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for a fool." Riku smirked. Sora ignored him and looked back at Kari.

"Kari!" He ran to her and held her up in his arms."Kari! It's okay! I'm here! Wake up!" He shook her lightly. She wouldn't open her eyes. "Kari!?" Sora pleaded.

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Riku said. Sora noticed the change of his voice. He looked at him.

"You're not Riku..." He realized.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess ofheart still sleeps." Riku ignored him, looking at the keyhole behind him.

"The Princess...? Wait! Kari's a princess?!" Sora looked at the girl in his arms. Riku jumped and floated up in mid air.

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. Itis time she awakened!" He held the keyhole in the air.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"Sora replied, aiming the keyblade at him. Riku laughed.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." Riku waved his hand at Sora and a bright red glow busrted out of his chest. Sora gasped and fell to his kness, gripping his chest.

"Sora!" Donald wailed.

"What's-" Sora closed his eyes, feeling his heart pound wildly in his chest. Along with Kari's.

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kari's heart rests within you!" Riku said eagerly, smiling.

"Kari... Kari's inside me? How do you know?" Sora opened his eyes, glaring up at Riku.

"I know all that there is to know." Riku said, like it was obvious.

"Tell me. Who are you?" Sora pleaded. Riku floated down to him, holding his arms out.

"I'm the one who brought Kairi and Kari to you, seven years ago. It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." He claimed. Donald yelled and ran at him, but Ansem only shoved him, making him fly through the barrier. Ansem paid his attention to Sora, slowly walking to him, raised the keyblade up in the air. Sora closed his eyes and looked down. "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole withyour power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"

_Kari...I love you._

* * *

_Kari gasped and screamed out into the sky, "Sora!"_


	15. Chapter 15: Sora's Sacrifice

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is sort of short. But we're almost done! Im think that there will be more than 20 chapters, lol. Anyways, favorite, review and tell me what you think of my story. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it owns me

* * *

_"Sora!"_

Sora blocked Ansem's attack with the keyblade."Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kari's heart!" He growled, glaring at the man possessing his best friend. Sora looked at Donald through the barrier. "Protect Kari!" He said. Donald glared at him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He yelled. Sora jumped after Ansem and swung his keyblade at him. Riku blocked it and disappeared. He reappeared behind Sora and struck. Sora dodged and aimed the keyblade at him. "Fire!" He yelled and orbs of fire shot out and hit Ansem directly in the chest. He flew back into the keyhole, but was blocked by the barrier that held it. Sora held his keyblade out and stared at him_. _Sora gasped as his heart started to pound. Ansem was already on his feet, grinning. "She can't wait any longer Sora!" Ansem said.

'Sora! Look!" Donald pointed up at the keyhole, seeing it began to shake and darkness began to leak out of it.

"The Keyhole!" Goofy gasped. Sora slowly aimed the keyblade at the keyhole, but nothing happens. "It won't work! The keyhole isn't finished!" Goofy cried. Sora looked at Kari.

"What what are we gonna do?" Sora asked. Goofy followed Sora's gaze. He scratched his nose.

"Maybe we've gotta go wake Kari up." He suggested. Sora nodded and still stared at her. If Kari wakes up, Ansem wins. If she doesn't, the world will be destroyed and Kari will never wake. Sora sighed.

"I think you're right. If we can free her heart... But... But how?" He kneeled by her and stared at her pale face. He looks at Ansem and see's the dark keyblade resting in his palm. He stood and walked to it, gently picking it up."A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder." He headed back to his friends and looked at it. Goofy stared at him.

"Sora?" Goofy asked worriedly. Sora ignored him.

"Kari's inside me...right?" He asked.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy held his hands up. Sora looked at him and grins.

"Take care of Kari for me, okay?" He said and raised it high above him and thrusted it into his chest. Ansems laughter was heard in the background.

"Sora!" Donald yelled. He watched as eight hearts left Sora's body and go into the princesses. One heart remained around him and then slowly go into Kari's chest. She slowly began to open her eyes.

* * *

Kari felt herself being pulled out of the darkness. Voices exploded into her ears. She wince a bit, feeling a strange weight inside her as she opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling. Wires hung out, with charges of electricity running through them. Kari sat up, only to see the whorst thing she dared to imagine. Sora's heart left his chest, his body slowly falling and disappearing. Kari quickly got to her feet, her eyes wide in terror. "Sora!" She cried and ran to him. Her hands held out as she was preparing to catch him. Right when she reached him, he disappeared.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald began to cry. Goofy looked down sadly. Kari stared at her hands, her body trembling. She slowly hugged herself, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sora, are you really- No!" Kari violently shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "It can't be! I won't let him go!" She yelled at the ceiling.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess." Kari gasped and looked behind her, seeing a man stand by the stair case. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." He wore a long black jacket that reached his ankles with a heartless symbol tying it together, while it showed it's bare chest,a white button shirt under it, black pants tucked into his black boots and white gloves that reached his elbows. His hair was long and white with the bangs swept back, his skin was like a bronze, and his eyes were the color of gold. Kari backed away to Donald and Goofy.

"Don't make another move!" Donald warned, holding out his wand. Goofy looked uncertain, which Kari could understand why.

"Do you think we can stop all on our own?" Goofy asked. Kari shook her head.

"No, we can't." Kari replied. _With out the keyblade...we don't stand a chance!_

"What do you mean?! We have you with us, Kari!" Donald said. Kari blushed a bit and rubbed her arm.

"About that, I sort of lost the keyblade,"

"What?!" They both yelled. Kari stared at the man before them. _If only Sora was here..._The man smirked. Kari stared into his eyes, then gasped as she realized who he was. _This is Ansem...the man who researched the Heartless..._ "Your time in this world is over..." His hand glowed black and he took a step towards the three friends.

"No! Leave them alone!" Kari yelled, stepping infront of Donald and Goofy.

"Kari!?" Donald yelled. "Sora said we have to take care of you! Not the other way around!" Donald tried to get infront of Kari. She ignored him and got into a fighting stance, only to make Ansem laugh.

"You think you can defeat me without your keyblade?" He asked.

"No, but my heart will!" Kari yelled and ran at Ansem, swinging her leg at him. He caught her leg in his hand and tossed her back at Donald and Goofy. "Aah!" Kari cried in pain as they fell to the floor."Time to finish this." He took a step, then stop, his eyes wide.

"No!" Kari gasped and sat up, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Impossible!" His eyes widened as Riku appeared infront of him in a transparent state.

"You won't use me for this!" He yelled. Kari gasped once more and took a step to Riku, but only to have Goofy hold her back

"Riku!" She cried. Riku looked at Kari and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kari." He frowned. "You've got to run. The Heartless are coming!" He said, urgently. As if on cure, Heartless appeared around the group. Kari gasped and backed up, then looked back up to Riku.

"I'll find a way to help you! I promise!" She vowed and her, Donald and Goofy all ran. Kari took one last lingering look at Riku till she was gone. Kari felt tears flow freely from her eyes. She wiped her eyes dry.

"What do we do now?" Kari asked.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald said. They went through the secret passage that led in the library and down the stairs. Kari yelped as she almost slipped over a book on the floor. She picked it up, seeing a picture of the girl from the vision Corazone` gave her. Her eyes widened. "Kiara...?" She whispered.

"Kari! Where are you?" Donald yelled. She gasped and hurried down the maze.

"Coming!" She replied, clutching the book to herself.

* * *

Kari stood at the top of the stairs, looking helplessly at the area they ran from. She shook her head. "I can't leave them behind," She claimed. The princesses were in danger, and she couldn't just leave them like that.

"We don't want to, either!" Donald replied, angrily. "Now, let's go!"

"No!" Kari yelled.

"A Heartless is chasing us!" Goofy cried. Kari gasped as she saw a Heartless running at her. She ran down the steps to Donald and Goofy.

"Donald!" She cried. Donald stood infront of Kari and aimed his wand at the heartless."I'll take care of this!" Donald whacked the heartless on the head. It didn't react, it just stared at Kari.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost will, ya?" Donald yelled. The heartless looked at Donald and gmade a familiar gesture. Kari gasped as the Heartless looked back up at her.

"Sora?" Kari whispered as she inched closer to it. It didn't respond. More tears formed in Kari's eyes as she kneeled before it. "Is that..." It reacted and crawled into Kari's lap."Is it you?" It brushed her tears away with its hand. That was enough of an answer for Kari as she smiled. "Sora..."

"Uh-oh." Kari gasped Heartless surrounded them. She held Sora in her arms and backed up to Donald and Goofy. Sora jumped out of her arms and waved it's hands, as if in a attempt to protect her. Kari shook her head and got infront of him.

"This time..." Sora looked up at her. "I'll protect you," She claimed, holding her hands out to block the Heartless from Sora.u gasped as Heartless surrounded you. You held Sora in your arms and backed up to Donald and Goofy. Sora jumped out of your arms and waved it's hands, trying to protect you. The Heartless reacted and jumped at her. Kari gasped and spun to Sora, hugging him tightly. "Sora!" She cried.

"Kari!" Donald and Goofy yelled. But they were distant like echoes. Kari saw a bright light surround her, then tiny sparkles of light floating around her. She felt enclosed as something held her still. Her head was laying on something warm and hard. She felt warm breath breath into her ear and brush against her neck as she felt shivers run down her spind.

"Kari, thank you..." Sora breathed a sigh of relief. Kari looked up at Sora and smiled.

"Sora!" Kari gushed and hugged him. "I was so scared!" She started to cry. Sora smiled and held her.

"I was, too." He replied.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy ran into the hug, pushing Kari out and to Sora. Kari watched the three with a smile on her face. More Heartless appeared. "Sora!" Sora got infront of Kari, holding his keyblade out. Suddenly, a beast like animal came in, knocking the heartless away."Go! Now!" He growled.

"Come with us!" Sora said. Kari looked at Sora, and then the animal. The beast smiled and shook his head.

"I told you before. I'm not leaving without Belle. Now go!" They all nodded and ran to the door. Kari stopped and looked back at him.

"I hope you'll find her. Thanks for helping Sora." She said and left. He smiled and roared.

* * *

Sora and Kari sat in the back of the ship, sitting against the wall. Sora had his head on his knees, his eyes closed. Kari insisted that Sora rest a bit, since he just got his heart back. Kari felt over whelmed once she got hers back as well. Except it wasn't hers. "Sora?" Kari looked over to her friend. He opened his eyes, picked his head up, and looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"I saw Ansem. He has Riku trapped," She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm scared," Sora pulled her into his arms. Kari felt a strong ache inside her as she started to sob, Sora running his hand up and down her back.

"Don't worry. I'll save Riku." He vowed. Kari nodded and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

"I know you will. I want to go home." She replied. All of this is happening too much. She missed the islands so much. She wished that this wasn't happening to her and her friends. She missed the mayor, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. She missed the secret place, school. She missed being able to relax and play at the island, make lucky charms with Kairi. Watch Sora and Riku compete with each other.

"Is Kairi okay?" Kari wondered, looking up at Sora. He nodded,

"Yeah." He frowned."Unless she's getting on Yuffie's nerves." He laughed nervously. Kari laughed as well, feeling the ache go away a bit. It was still there, though.

"Let's just focus on you. Where were you when your heart...was gone?" Sora asked. Kari frowned. ._It's not my heart, Sora...I don't have one._

"Um...I was at Destiny Islands. But everything was...wrong." Sora frowned as well.

"How wrong?" He asked. Kari met his gaze.

"It was horrible. Darkness was everywhere..."


	16. Chapter 16: Grandma's Story

A/N: My fingers are numb! Hope yall are enjoyin this :) Cuz I am! I've been at this story non stop for you guys today! Anyways, ya'll know the drill! Review, favorite.

* * *

Upon returning to Traverse Town, Kari and her friends immediately went to get some rest. Kari wanted to see Kairi, but she knew her rest came first. Kari woke in the morning, stretching herself from the bed. A knock came from the door and Kairi came in, a bright smile on her face. "Good morning!" Kairi chimed. Kari smiled, glad to see her closest friend.

"Morning," Kari replied. Kairi jumped onto the bed, laying on her stomach. Kari chuckled and laid beside your eyes and sat up, stretching your self from the bed.  
"Aerith is making pancakes," Kairi said, licking her lips. 'With blue berries!" Kari laughed and pushed Kairi a little. Kairi grinned. "So? How was your sleep?" She asked.  
"It was okay..." Kari said, her instinctively reached for her locket, but remembered that it was gone. She remembered, seeing Riku there. She reached for him. Her locket exploded, tossing her back into the darkness. Tears stung her eyes. The ache returned to her chest. _Riku...  
"_Kari...Do you think Riku's okay?" Kairi asked. Kari reached in her bedside drawer, taking out the book from the last world. Kairi looked over Kari's shoulder. "What's that?" She yanked the ook right out of Kari's hands, looking at it. Kari rolled her eyes.  
"A journal..." Kari replied, yanking it back and holding it behind her back.  
"A diary? Your diary?" She asked.  
"Sort of..." Kari said, her eyes narrowing. Kairi sprung off the bed and swiped the book, running to the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Kari followed. They struggled with each other, Kairi holding the book away from her. Kari smacked the book out of her hands and it fell to the floor, opening before them. They both looked at each other and sprung to the floor, both reading the page. Kari gasped, and Kairi's eyes widened.

"No way," Kairi whispered.

"It can't be..." Kari shook her head. The door slammed open, scaring both girls. They hugged each other screaming, then glared at Sora. "Sora!" The both yelled. Sora stood in the doorway, smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," He laughed nervously. "But breakfast is ready," He turned and left the room. Kari picked up the book and placed it on the back, then smiled at Kairi.

"Come on, I'm starved." Kairi smiled and nodded. As they left the room, Kari walked behind a frown on her face. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a moment. _Those pages..._She thought. _They were blank. Why?_ She opened her eyes and kept walking.

* * *

Kari watched her friends smile and laugh at each other. She sighed and looked up at the sky. This journey is almost over. _I wonder what will happen once we save the world? Will I still see Leon and the others? Will we get to see them after this?_

"Well, Kari?" Kari jumped and looked at her friends.

"Huh?" Aerith tilted her head with a happy smile. A welcome home smile. Kari smiled back. This is her family, and they'll always be with her, as she is with them. Kairi sighed, a soft smile on her face.

"What are you gonna do? Sora, Donald and Goofy are going to find Riku. You don't have the Keyblade anymore right?" She pointed out. "What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I'm going with them..." She simply replied.

"What?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy yelled in unison. Kari flinched, immediately knowing where this is coming from. Cid stepped in and sighed.

"I don't think I can let you do that kid." He said, placing his hands on his hips."Since the keyhole is overflowing with heartless. They'd eat you alive." Kari pouted, poking her lips out.

"I'm going..." She said, crossing her arms.

"No way!" Kari glared at Sora. She knew this was gonna happen.

"Why not?" She stood up, placing her hands on the table, with Sora doing the same.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Sora said.

"I'm going. Wether you like it or not!" She replied, getting angry.

"NO!" He pressed his nose against Kari's  
"YES I AM!" She yelled.  
"I SAID NO!" He yelled back.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She yelled even louder.  
"I CAN'T RISK YOU GETTING HURT!"  
"I WON'T!"

"I SAID NO!" Sora banged his fists on the table, making everyone jump. Kari looked into his angry eyes, her lips quivering. Tears threatened to fall from her face. Sora has never been this angry with her before. All she wanted was to just go with him and save Riku. She wanted to be sure he would be safe. Kari clenched her fists and ran out of the cafe, heading straight to the one place she knew where she can settle. Merlin's.

* * *

"Kari!" Sora yelled after her. He frowned and sat down. Great... He just got her back from harm and now _he _hurt her. Aerith placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, seeing the sympathy in her eyes.

"She'll be okay. Just give her some time..." Aerith said. Sora nodded.

* * *

Kari barged into Merlin's house, surprising the old wizard. "Kari? What ever is the matter, young las?" He asked. Kari panted, at a loss of breath. Tears were falling down her face. As soon as she thought of what happened back at the cafe, she fell to her knees and started sobbing. She was glad about one thing: These were _her_ feelings. Merlin allowed Kari to cry till she settled down.

"I want to go to the waterway to think..." She said numbly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, noticing the tears. She shook her head..

"Donald, Goofy and Sora are leaving with out me..." She told him. "But I have to tell Sora, but I don't know how..."

"Tell him what?" He had to ask. Kari sighed and explained everything to Sora.

"I'm not human...I don't have a heart...I mean I do...but it's not mine." She finished. Kari felt a pain in her chest, giving her the urge to cry once more. Suddenly, in a burst of light, Mushu and Simba both appeared infront of her. (Thought I'd forget about these two, didnt you? Haha) She stared at the two in shock, her eyes wide.

"Simba? Mushu? Why are you here?" She asked in astonishment, then looked at Merlin. He smiled.

"Tthe keyblade was taken away from you, after what you learned on what you really are. And you did. But, only the keyblade can summon these two. How is it that you summoned them?"

"The heart...was once a keyblade master..." She replied as Simba nuzzled her cheek. She giggled and hugged him, running her hands through his fur.

"And we know that, the first moment we met you. But after you lost your heart, losing the keyblade, we somehow stayed,_inside _you, Kari. You also hold the power of the keyblade." Simba said. Kari smiled.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yes you do! Now you have to convince Sora to take you with him. You can use us to protect you." Mushu said, crossing his tiny arms. Kari laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I will! I'm going!" She said in confidence, gathering herself to her feet. She nodded to the two summonings, then to Merlin. "Merlin, can you take me to the waterway... I need some practice." He nodded.

"Gladly." He replied.

* * *

"Where can we find that gummi, Cid?" Sora asked. Cid looked back at him.

"In the secret waterway .I hid it there just in case I need it. Never thought a kid could use it!" He grinned. Sora glared at him and shrugged it off.

"Okay. We'll go get it, Gramps." He said as he left the shop.

"Name's not gramps!" Cid yelled after him.

"Call me kid, I call you gramps. Bye, Gramps." Sora grinned. Donald and Goofy laughed quietly.

* * *

Kari thrusted her hand out, a fews sparks of light coming out from her palm. She frowned. _Still no key..._She flexed her hand again, and there was a bright light. Kari gasped and covered her eyes, watching from the distance in the back of the waterway, the moon mural transformed in a sun designed mural. "Huh?" Kari stared at it, lost.

* * *

_"Granny!" Young Hikari ran in the library, the servants smiling after her. Her grandmother sat behind the stairs, at a small table, holding her arms out to the young girl. Hikari grinned, "Today's my birthday!" Her grandmother laughed and kissed her forehead. _

_"Indeed it is, and you have come to the age to know the truth," She said. "Now, my dear, close your eyes." Hikari obeyed. "Now tell me, what do you see?" Hikari furrowed her brows, a quirky smile on her face. _

_"I see darkness," Hikari replied._

_"Look closely now," Her grandmother laughed. She did._

_"Nothing," Hikari shrugged. _

_"Look deeper," Her grandmother urged, squeezing Hikari's shoulders. "and try with all your might for sight. Now what?" Hikari raised her eyebrows, her eyes still closed._

_"A white star, dancing in a red orb,"_

_"That is the light in your heart, my dear," Hikari opened her eyes and looked up at her grandmother._

_"I have a story to tell you."_

_Long ago, all the world was connected, and a warm light covered it._

_The people all loved the light, and at length, they began to fight for it.  
Darkness was then born in the people's hearts.  
The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light, and before long, it had spread far, and the world disappeared into the darkness.  
However, inside the hearts of children, there was still a small spark of light.  
Gathering the fragments of light, the children remade the world.  
However, the world that was created is not all connected, and is made of many small pieces.  
That is beause the true light was still sleeping deep within the darkness...  
The true light, was hidden behind a very special door.  
A door we named from our hearts...that door is called...  
__**Kingdom Hearts**_

* * *

"Kingdom Hearts..." Kari whispered. A warmth was felt inside Kari's hands. She looked at her palms, seeing a white star in her hands. "Star Burst," She recognized, and suddenly, the star shot out into the ceiling. Kari's eyes widened in pure wonder.

"Hey, Kari." Kari nearly jumped out of her shoes and looked back, seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy at the entrance. She gave a small smile, obviously still hurt from what happened at the cafe.

"Hey" She nodded to them, hiding her still glowing hand behind her back. She then turned to look at the mural. "It's so pretty," The three looked at it and then at each other, nodding. They walked up to it and Sora placed his hand on it. It glowed and a gummi appeared in his hand. Kari watched and frowned, knowing that they really are leaving without her.

"Now let's go to Cid." Donald said as he and Goofy left, leaving Sora and Kari alone. Kari kept her hands behind her back as she watched Sora watch her. After a long moment of silence, Sora spoke up.

"Let's go back and join the others. You need rest." He held his hand out. Kari stared at it with sad eyes.

"Okay." Kari placed her free hand in his and they both went to the entrance till she stopped. Her hand slid out of Sora and laid limply by her side.

"A light at the end of a tunnel..." She whispered.

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" Sora asked. Kari smiled. Of course he would know, he held Kari's 'heart'.

"Of course. We were together." She said. Sora grinned.

"You know what's funny? I looked for you, but you were with me all along...I mean after Neverland." He blushed. Kari chuckled, but then frowned.

"Will it ever be the same? I mean, between us? Riku lost his..." Kari couldn't bring herself to the thought of couldn't bring yourself to that thought. She deeply regreted what she had thought about him. He was under the influence of Maleficent in order to save Kairi, only to be used as a rawn. Now, all she wants is to have him back, safe and sound in her arms. Kari immediately blushed at what she just thought.

"When I turned into a Heartles, you saved me, remember?" Sora asked. Kari looked up at Sora. She felt love swell inside her heart. Then she realized. Her love for Sora was never hers. She doesn't truely love Sora. She thought immediately of Riku and felt something inside her stir. A tingling sensation filled her belly, warming her body. She rememered the almost kiss they had back in Monstro. The sensation grew more intense. Kari shook her head, pushing Riku out of her thoughts and looked back at Sora. She is with Sora. That's all what should matter at this moment.

"Of course. I could never forget that. I was so scared," She replied, placing her hand back in his hand. She winced in her mind, realizing that her hand didn't feel right in his. Sora didn't seem tothink the same as he squeezed her hand.

"I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting my friends, who I was, and you. The darkness almost swallowed me. But I heard your voice...You brought me back." He smiled lovingly.

"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't.' Kari said, shaking her head. She tried to feel the love for him, but it wasn't there. She wished she could feel her hearts love, but she now knew that it isn't her emotions. Kari now knows who she truely loved. And he is trapped in the darkness in another world.

"Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I thinks that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale." He shrugged.

"Well, let's go." Kari nodded.

"I said before, you can't." He shook his head. She groaned.

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous." He sighed.

"Sora, we made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone. I can fight! I have Simba and Mushu with me..."

"Even if we are apart, we're not alone." He said.

"I can't help?" She frowned.

"You'd kinda be in the way." He rubbed the back of his head. Kari sighed.

"Okay, you win." She replied, surprising Sora. This is the first time Kari has ever given up on something. "But don't forget. Where ever you go, or where ever you are, _I'm _always with you." She hugged Sora, in a friendly gesture. He hugged her back, pulling away and giving her a light kiss before they both left back to town.

* * *

Kairi and Kari both watched as Sora talk to the others. Kairi looked at Kari and nodded, signaling her. Kari quickly headed to the world exit where the ship is supposed to be. The doors automatically opened for her. She went in and into the back of the ship. She hid in the cargo room, _I'm not letting you go alone, Sora..._Kari thought determinedly.

* * *

_"Ven!" She ran forward, watching him fall through the sky. She ran as fast as she could. She saw Aqua run after him,too. Suddenly, something black swirled to her and knocked her off her feet, her face meeting the floor. She heard a giggle. Amischievous giggle. She looked back and glared at Karixa. She held her black keyblade strongly in her hand. Her hair flew wild about as her eyes were wide and black as her mind._

_"Hey...me..." She smirked and lunged at her. She quickly blocked her attack by calling her own Keyblade. Lure Breaker. Karixa jumped back, her black coat disappearing, turning into a black muscle shirt that showed her shoulders, with black leather gloves, black mini shorts with a brown belt slanted on her hips and black boots. "Now, it'll be more fun..." She lunged at her again. She gasped as she noticed her speed increase. She blocked her attacked, running back wards._

_"I've been waiting for this day for so long!" Karixa's eyes were wild and she laughed as she drew a long silver and golden sword and struck her._

_"HIKARI!" The girl cried, tears flowing from her eyes._


	17. Chapter 17: A Glimse of the Future

Kari groaned and sat up, opening her eyes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy's voices were heard from outside the cargo. Kari rubbed her eyes. She fell asleep. That's odd. She was wide awake earlier. Kari crawled to the door and opened it a little to get a peek.

_"_We have to go to Hollow Bastion first...You know, to seal the keyhole." Donald said. Sora nodded and looked at his keyblade.

_"_But the problem is, can I seal it alone? Without Kari?" Sora asked. Donald shrugged.

_"_You sealed Traverse Town's keyhole on your own. Wouldn't be no different." Goofy smiled.

"I have faith in you, Sora..." Kari whispered, holding her hand to her chest and smiling a bit. Her palm glowed and a star shot out, destroying the door.

"What the-?" They all looked back in shock. Kari stared at the three boys as they stared back at her. She chuckled nervously and gave a small wave.

"Hiya," She greeted. Sora frowned, a pout covering his lips.

"Did you...?" Donald started.

"Do that...?" Goofy finished.

"Kari?!" Sora stood and crossed his arms. "I told you to stay in Traverse Town!" He said. Kari got to her feet, a pleading look in her face.

"I can still fight! I can't let you go alone, Sora..." She said, grabbing Sora's hands in hers. Sora's expression softened and he smiled.

"After what you did...I think I could let you come along...but if you get hurt-"

"I won't! I promise!" She inturrupted and took her seat. Donald and Goofy both exchanged uncertain looks to each other and sighed.

"How much longer?" She looked up at him and smirked.

"Not long...she'll be free...and I'll have my revenge..." She looked up at the night cloudy sky.

Kari stared out into the stars as Sora and the others were fast asleep. Kari looked over at Sora and smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Out of all worlds, she is glad that she ended up in Destiny Islands. Sora, Kairi and Riku were her best friends and she couldn't wish for anything better. Kari placed her hand on Sora's cheek, but quickly pulled away once she felt a sting in her palm. She looked at her and, seeing her whole hand scorched. "What the..?" _Times running out..._Kari trembled as she stared at her hand. "What's happening to me...?"

"Beast!" Sora grinned as he saw the huge animal standing in front of the doors to the castle. Kari stared up at the castle, seeing dark and sinister clouds circling around it. She frowned.  
_Hollow Bastion...my birth world..._She looked to her friends and the Beast.  
"What are you doing back here?" He asked.  
"We came here to seal the keyhole!" Sora said, seriously. _  
_The ground shook, knocking all of them off balance. Goofy kept Kari to her feet. His touch burned and she jerked away. He stared at her in surprise, then notice the red marks on her wrist. Kari shook her head, signaling him not to say anything about it. Already the marks were healed._  
_He only nodded."We have to hurry!" Kari said, looking at Sora and the Beast. Sora nodded and they all went inside and towards the library.

"So, Belle wouldn't come with you?" Donald asked the Beast. He nodded.  
"She wanted to stay. She wanted to stop the darkness from overflowing..." He said, sadly.  
"I'm sure she'll be okay..." Kari reassured as they reached the long stair way in the library.  
"Kari...this is where I draw the line..." Sora said, looking at her. She shot him a glare and walked up at the stairs.  
"Uh, no..." She said as the Beast followed her.  
"Kari!" Sora yelled after her.  
"This is it...Sora...my home world...the world you wanted to see...Remember?" She yelled, waving her hand across the library. Sora's gaze fallen to guilt and he nodded.  
"I know it is..." He said.  
"I want to protect it...I want to save my home and you can't stop me..." She continued to climb, everyone following.

"Huh?" The group stopped as they saw a young woman dressed in a beautiful gold dress. Her long brown hair was styled into a bun with they ends over her shoulder. Her brown eyes were marveling the books in the shelves.  
"Belle!" Beast smiled and went to her, holding her in his arms. She smiled.  
"Beast..." She hugged him, glad to be reunited. "I told you...I have to stay..." She looked up at him with sadness. "I have to protect this world..." Then she looked at the four behind them. She noticed Sora's Keyblade. "You've come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer." She shook her head.  
"We'll take care of it..." Kari smiled, placing her hands behind her back. Belle smiled back.  
"I'm Belle." She nodded to them.  
"Kari. Sora, Donald and Goofy." Kari introduced.  
"C'mon! They keyhold is waiting!" Goofy smiled. Kari nodded and they left Belle and into the Castle Chapel. Kari clenched her fists, staring at the floor.

_"Let me go!" She shoved her hand at Karixa's pale face. She shoved back, aiming her fist at her abdonem. She gasped and struggled as she tried to push her away in the darkness."Stop it!" She cried. Karixa glared at her.  
"No! Not after what you did to me!" She yelled and her sword gleamed with blood. Her blood...She stared in horror.  
"Get off me!" She shoved her hand at her chest and her arm glowed, with shards of light surrounding it. Karixa's eyes widened and she screamed, disappearing. She stared, wide eyed, at her hand and felt herself drifting into the darkness._

_"_Kari! Hide!" Donald yelled. Kari stared at the Heartless that appeared before them. She shook her head and got into fighting stance with her friends. She flexed her wrist, her whole are turning white, blue sparkles surrounding it. She waved her hands, sending a beam of light at the Heartless, destroying some on impact. After the heartless were defeated, the five continued on. "How'd you do that?" Goofy looked at Kari. She shrugged. "Hey, Kari...about earlier...when I touched you..."  
"Oh! Goofy, promise to keep a secret?" She pleaded as they both slowed down, letting the others go ahead. Goofy furrowed his brows and hesitantly gave a nod.

After they finally reached the chapel, Kari's arm burning like crazy. She placed her hand on it, feeling it cool a bit. Kari looked at her friends, Goofy refusing to look at her. She sighed and looked at her feet. Kari looked up, seeing five woman standing in the room. She recognized Alice and Jasmine. _The other princesses...  
_One blonded noticed them all and smiled at Sora. "We've been waiting for you, Keyblade master." She said. _Cinderella..._ Kari instantly recognized her.  
"Cinderella!" She smiled. She looked at Kari and gasped.  
"Is it_ you?"_ She asked. Kari grinned and nodded.  
"What?" Sora looked at both girls.  
"We met in the realm of darkness..." Kari said, rubbing the back of her head. She actually saw her, but never talked. Cinderella nodded. Sora nodded back, but talked to the other blonde.  
_Aurora...man her name is just a pretty as she is..._

'Where's Ansem?" Sora asked.  
"Gone..." The princess replied. "When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared" She waved her hand.  
"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back." Cinderella explained.  
"I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling." Aurora shivered like it was the scariest thing she seen.  
"We're gonna see if the other Princesses are okay..." Kari gestured to Alice, Jasmine and the other. _Snow white..._ The two nodded. Kari and Donald walked up to them while Sora, Goofy and the Beast continued to talk to Cinderella and Aurora. Jasmine was the first to notice them.  
"Oh, you were that girl that tried to save me." She smiled. Kari nodded.  
"Are you okay?" The three nodded. Alice stared at the door where darkness was seeping out.  
"Please, you must hurry!" Alice pleaded. "Kari, the darkness is getting stronger." Kari placed her hands on Alice's shoulders, her face serious. _Poor girl...she's so young...She's just a child...-  
"_Don't worry...everything's gonna be alright...you'll see..." Kari reassured. "Sora will save us all..."

"Sora? Aren't you a keyblade master also?" Alice asked. Kari shook her head.  
"I was...But when I lost my heart..." Kari faded off. They nodded, understanding.  
"No need to tell us..." Snow white smiled. She then frowned. "I don't know how much longer we can hold this back..." She gestured to the darkness. "We're counting on you..."  
"Don't worry. We won't let you down..." Donald nodded.  
"Okay...Ready?" Sora, Goofy and Beast came up. Sora looked at Kari. Kari smiled.  
"Don't worry. I'll protect the princesses. You go and seal the keyhole." She gestured to the door engulfed in darkness. Sora pulled Kari into his arms and kissed her cheek, giving her a light sting.  
"I love you..." He whispered and left with Beast, Goofy and Donald and into the door. Kari rubbed her cheek and sighed.  
"Good luck..." She whispered.

Kari sat against the wall, tossing rocks across the room. Sora sure is taking forever. She sighed. "Kari!" Kari looked up, seeing Leon and the gang. Kairi was standing in the back with Leon. When Kairi saw Kari, she broke through the others and ran to her. Kari smiled and stood up.  
"Kari! Are you okay?" She asked. Kari giggled and nodded.  
"I'm alright." She replied, placing her hands behind her back.  
"Where's Sora?" Yuffie asked, scratching the back of her head.  
"He's gonna seal the keyhole. Though, he's been gone for a while..." Kari replied, looking at the door way. More darkness was seeping out of it.  
"We should help!" Kairi made to fists, grinning at her.  
"Yeah, we should. But you and Aerith can't go. Let me, Leon, Yuffie and Cid take care of it." Kari said.  
"Why not?" She frowned.  
"Because it's dangerous." Kari replied, suddenly feeling like Sora.  
"Fine, but be careful." She scolded, Aerith leading her away to the other princesses. Kari looked at Leon. He nodded and the four ran into the darkness.

He panted as he etched away from the huge Heartless that guarded the keyhole. It glared down at him. It looked like a huge purple bull with horns. Donald and Goofy were on it's back while Sora and Beast took care of the legs. In between it's horns, a golden diamond glowed. Sora frowned. "Aw, man..." He closed his eyes.  
"Sora!" _Kari!_ He looked to his right to see Kari, Leon, Yuffie and Cid there.  
"Let us help!" Yuffie grinned and jumped at the heartless, throwing her ninja stars at it. It backed up, then roared. Leon was next and slashed at it in the face. He jumped back when it stomped it's feet.  
"Sora!" Kari ran to him her arm glowing. She aimed her palm at the heartless and shot a star at it. It glowed in many colors and exploded as it contacted it's face. She grinned at him. "Need help?" She placed her hands on her hips. Sora smiled. She looked at Donald and Goofy.  
"Better get off if you don't want to be roasted alive." She called. She nodded to Cid. He put on his goggles and brung out a box. It read '_Cid Artillery (Switch)'  
_Donald and Goofy jumped down as soon as Cid opened the box, fire booming out. The heartless roared and slowly disappeared. Kari, Donald, Goofy and Yuffie cheered, jumping up and down.  
"Sora, seal the keyhole." Leon said, nodding to the heartless symbol the heartless was guarding. Sora nodded and aimed his keyblade at it.

Kari smiled, glad to see Sora safe. She watched as everyone cheered and congratulated Sora for saving the world. Kari frowned a little and turned away from the group, heading back to Kairi and the other princesses.  
"Hey, what's this?" Yuffie came up from behind Kari and swiped something from out of her pocket. It was a piece of paper. "Oh, it's your letter," Yuffie smiled and handed it back to Kari.

"Huh?" Kari took it and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. _How did this end up in my pocket?_ Her eyes widened.

_She stared at the other island. Her shoulder length red hair blowing in the breeze. She reached in her back and took out a bottle. She kneeled in the sand and placed the bottle in the water. She and her friend watched it float away.  
"What's that?" She asked. She smiled.  
_"_A letter. From someone important to me. She told me...when the times right, let it go. It'll lead him to the door." She said.  
_"_Who said that, Kairi?" Kairi stood up, tucking her hair back behind her ear.  
_"_An old friend. Who died for us. Her name was...Kari," A tear slid down her cheek as she frowned at the name._

Kari's hand trembled as she clutched onto the letter tightly. Kairi... Kari looked up at Yuffie, her eyes tearing up. "Goodbye," She said and ran past her, running to Kairi.  
"Wait! What?!Kari!" Yuffie called after her. Kari ignored her cries as she ran past the stairs and into the chapel. There she saw the princesses with nervous face. "We did it," Kari reassured, running past them. Kari saw Kairi sitting with Aerith, both of them laughing and talking. "Kairi!" Kairi looked up at her, her eyes wide.

"Kari? What's wrong?" She asked as she got to her feet. Kari stopped infront of her, her hands bracing her knees as she panted for air. Kari looked out at her, holding her letter out.

"Do me a favor," She answered. Kairi stared at the letter in her hand.


	18. Chapter 18: Nearing the End

A/N: Okay ya'll! We're sooooo close and yet sooooo far to the end! Thank you guys for stayin with me so far on this story :) forgot to edit the last chapter, but after I finished the story, I will re-edit EVERYTHING! So please, favorite, review, tell me what you think. Private message me for criticism! IMUST HAVE CRITICISM! Lol, love ya'll, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"What is it?" Kairi asked, hugging her knees. Kari requested for them to talk alone, so they went to the library. Kari sat by Kairi on the stair way, looking out the tall glass windows. She sighed.

"Kairi," She started. "I..."

"What?" Kari looked at Kari. Kari looked back, tears forming in her eyes.

"I had a vision," Kari admitted. "I saw you and you said..." Kairi furrowed her brows, tilting her head. Kari sighed and looked down.  
"Kairi...I won't be here as soon as Kingdom Hearts is saved..."  
"Huh?" Kari flinched. _This hurts alot..._Kari placed her hand over her chest.  
"You're my best friend in the whole world, Kairi. I'd never want to hurt you...but I have to tell you. This is thhe last time you'll ever see me," Kairi shook her head, her voice quivering.  
"I don't understand..." She whispered. Kari clenched her fists and stood to her feet, walking off the stairs.  
"I'm going to die, Kairi!" She yelled.  
"My skin burns when someone touches me. I had a vision of you claiming me dead. I'm saying goodbye-"  
"Don't say that! Don't say it!" Kairi cried, gripping her head. "You're not dying! You'll never die!" She glared at her. Kari looked down to her side, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," Suddenly, Kairi lunged at her. She wrapped her arms around Kari's waist, her head on her shoulder. Kari tensed a bit, her body burning from the contact.

"You'll always be with me," She cried, her body shaking. Kari nodded and wrapped her arms around Kairi.

"I need you to do something for me." Was all Kari could say in response.  
"Anything."

* * *

"Thanks, Kairi." Kari smiled as they both headed back to Leon, Sora and the others. She smiled back as well, though it was forced. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back_. She's strong. I envy that._ Sora was the fist to notice the girls return. He grinned and ran up to the two of them.  
"Kari! Kairi! Where have you two been?" He asked, placing his hands lazily behind his head. They both looked at each other, then laughed and smiled.  
"We were just talking." Kairi sang, rocking her heels back and forth, her hands behind her back.  
"About?" He raised an eyebrow. They both laughed more.  
"About how much you're a lazy bum!" She cried out and both ran off laughing, Sora chasing after them. _The only way for this to be perfect...is if Riku were here..._ Kari smiled, but deep down inside. She was frowning and crying.  
"Hey!" Leon backed up as the three ran past him. Kari grinned and looked back at Kairi. She grinned back. Suddenly, they were both knocked back by the Beast. He stood there, looking at them, with Belle behind him, smiling. Kari sat up, shaking the dizziness out of her head, then looked up at him.  
"Are you two okay?" Sora came up, kneeling by Kari. Kari nodded.  
"So, are you ready?" Beast asked Sora. Sora stood, nodding.  
"We're leaving already?" Kari asked, looking at Kairi. She frowned a bit. _I don't want to leave now...  
_"We have to. We have to stop Ansem." Sora made a fist, looking at her seriously.  
"You need to rest, your wounds haven't healed yet." Kari argued, crossing her arms.  
"Why must you do this? We're going." He stated.  
"No! You're staying till you're healed."  
Kairi watched them both, smiling sofly. "Do they always do this?" Donald asked, walking up to her to watch Kari and Sora argue. She nodded.  
"Almost all the time."  
"Perfect couple." Goofy smiled. Kairi nodded again.  
"Yeah..." She clenched her chest tightly. "Perfect..." She looked down, feeling her heart ache. _Sora..._ She watched Sora from underneath her turned away, walking towards the other princesses. Donald and Goofy watched after her.  
"What's wrong with her?" Donald asked. Goofy sighed. They looked at Kari and Sora. Kari was holding Sora in a head lock.  
"Ow Ow Ow!" He winced as she gave him a noogie. "Okay! You win!" He cried in pain. Kari let him go, grinning triumpthly.

"Good. Two days rest." Kari sang and poked him on the head. He sighed and smiled up at her.  
"Okay. Man, why did I fall for you?" He asked, sitting up. Kari sat beside him, staring up at the light that shone through the ceiling.  
"I don't know...Maybe...it's something else you fallen in love with..." She whispered, placing her hand over her chest. He stared at her hand, then looked at her.  
"Kari...It's your heart I love. Nothing else. Your heart is what makes you...you." He said, placing his hand over hers. Kari looked at him, her brows furrowed. He smiled. She smiled back, hiding away her pain. "I love you." He pulled her to her feet. She nodded.  
"I know," She replied. He gently kiss her on the cheek. She winced as it burned.  
"You're freezing cold." He placed his hand on herr forehead. She shook him off.  
"I'm alright. No need to worry." She chuckled.  
"Kari?" Sora and Kari both looked back to see Aerith.  
"What's up?" Sora asked. She shook her head.  
"I just want to talk to her..."She said. Sora nodded and went to Donald and Goofy.  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked as Sora is out of hearing. She stared at her, for what seemed like hours, her green eyes serious.  
"I found this..." She brung out a book. It was the journal. "How did you find this?" She asked.  
"I just did...Why?" She asked. She sighed, clutching the journal tightly to her, pain clear in her face.  
"She was my best friend...When we were kids, me, Leon, Yuffie and a few others played with her in the Baily, or in the gardens. Mostly in the ravine. She was the princess of this world...but she was taken away to be a keyblade master. That's what made me want to learn who and what they are. Why is it that you remind me of her?" She asked. Kari froze, her heart pounding._ Because we're the same person, Aerith..._ Kari strained a smiled.  
"Me and her...we have the same parents...she's my older sister," Kari lied.  
"It's strange...very odd...Well, I'm sorry for taking up your time..." She held the book close to her. She nodded and flexed her hands, looking up at the light once more. She closed her eyes and felt a warm brush of wind. Kari opened her eyes, seeing a beautiful orange skyline with a sunset.  
_Salty...yet sweet..._ She mused, looking back up to the sunset, her long hair blowing in the breeze. "Kari!" Kari gasped and turned back to see Kairi.  
"Huh?" Kari looked around, finding herself back in the chapel. Kari looked back at Kairi.  
"We're going back to Traverse Town." She said. She narrowed her eyes to the floor._ Huh?_ Kari tilted her head.  
"Something wrong? She asked. She looked at her, a numb light in her eyes.  
"No...let's go." She said, following Leon and the others. Kari followed after them.

* * *

Kairi poked her head in, along with Donald and Goofy. She smiled at Sora."You alive?" Sora looked away from the window and grinned. Kairi smiled more and she, Donald and Goofy file dinto the room and sat at the small round table.

"I am now. The last person in here was Aerith, changing my bandages. I'm glad you and Kari are safe and sound. Soon we'll go home after we get Riku back." He smiled, looking out the window.

"Yeah, all of us, together..." Kairi and Goofy frowned. Donald looked at the two of them.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Sora looked at them with surprise.

"It's nothing." Kairi and Goofy smiled. Sora frowned.

"Is it about Riku? We'll find him." He said. Kairi nodded.

"I know you will. I believe in you, Sora." She stood up and headed for the door.

"It's Kari, isn't it?" She stopped, Goofy tensing. She sighed.

"No, Sora. It's not about her." She replied.

"You're jealous of her..." She looked at him. He stared at her, in the eyes. Kairi's knees buckled as she held her stance her stand. _'I've fallen in love with my best friends boyfriend!' _She shook her head.

"No. I'm not." She lied.

"You're lying! You're jealous...because she get's to travel to other worlds when we won't let you." He grinned. "Don't worry, you'll travel to other worlds someday." Kairi stared at him, her mouth and Goofy's wide open. Kairi growled, making a fist, her face turning red.

"Are you really that stupid!?" She yelled. Goofy nodded while Sora backed up.

"She's not jealous of Kari." Goofy said.

"I'm not jealous! I'm sad! Kari is going to die!" She froze as she saw Donald's and Sora's faces. Donald's eyes were wide. Sora's eyes were wider as he clenched the blankets, then he hid his eyes under his bangs."Where is she?" He asked. Kairi straightened, confused.

"Huh?" He lunged at her, grabbing her by the shoulders."Where is Kari?!" He stared at her, tears in his eyes.

"A-a-at the waterway..." He let go off her and ran out of the hotel. Kairi's eyes were wide, and she slid to her knees, holding her self. _'Kari...I broke our promise...'_She closed her eyes, tears brimming down her cheeks.

* * *

_"You want me to send it to the ocean?" Kairi looked up at Kari, who was looking at the books. Kari looked at her, smiling._

_"For a good reason. And promise me you won't tell Sora about any of this, about me dying and the letter?" Kairi nodded._

_"Of course." She replied. Kairi was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into Kari's arms. She stared at the floor,as she felt Kari's arms around her._

_"Kairi, don't worry about me. This is what it's suppose to be...I'm not human...But I'll tell you this..." She pulled the red head away to an arm's length. "We'll see each other again...I may not know when, but we'll meet again..." Kairi's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her tightly, crying._

_"Oh, Kari!" They both slid to the floor, holding each other. Kari smiled, her tears falling down to the floor._

* * *

"Sora!" Donald followed after the 14 year old. Goofy kneeled by Kairi.

"I'm sure Sora had to know what's going on." He said. Kairi shook her head.

"No. I promised Kari I wouldn't tell Sora. She would tell him at the end...she already told Leon and everyone when we got back...and they promised not to tell! And I broke it!"

"So, you told..." Kairi and Goofy looked at the open door, where Leon and Aerith stood, holding Kari's book.

"Leon..." Kairi and Goofy stood.

"We were gonna tell Sora, but I guess you already told him." Leon looked at Aerith's hands which held the book. "That book contains the past life of Kari's heart...The woman who created her... it said how Kari was created...and I think, after Kari finishes her purpose, she goes back into the heart and it forms into the original. Maybe if we find her, we'd try to find a way to recreate Kari with out using her heart, but the memories and feelings of Kari's life that will be sealed deep within her." He explained.

"So, Kari can come back?" Kairi asked, hopeful. Aerith and Leon shrugged.

"We don't know. Or maybe, Kari will come back on her own. We can only pray..." Aerith replied.

* * *

Kari sat down in the waterway, staring at the moon mural. Fireflies flew around her, lighting the room. She hugged her knees and looked down at her reflection in the water. "Kari!" Kari's head shot up and she looked back, seeing Sora run down the stair case, panting, with blood seeping out of his wounds.

"Sora...Why're you here, you should be resting," Kari gathered herself to her feet, walking up to Sora and placing her hand on his shoulder. He glared at her.

"Cut the act! You know why I'm here!" He yelled. Kari flinched and immediately backed away a step. Sora relaxed, his eyes saddening. "Kari...why didn't you tell me...that you're dying...?" He asked. Her eyes widened, then she shook her head. Of course Kairi will tell.

"I- I didn't want you to worry about me..." She replied, looking away.

"Kari, if you told me, I could travel to every last god forsaken damn world to find the cure! That's how much I love you!" He waved his hand, glaring at her. She shot him a heated glare.

"Cure? There is no cure, Sora. I'm a doll made of light with a girls heart that is forced to come out...I don't have a heart! I have _her_ heart! You don't love _me_! _You love her!_"She yelled, pointing her finger at her face, her tears flying out of her eyes. Sora stared at her, confused as ever.

"Are you saying...you're like a heartless?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

"Kinda...a different one. One that can think, feel with out a heart. One that can love..." She replied quietly, calming down.

"Tell me, how can we stop you from dying...?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"You can't. She's coming back as soon as I finish my purpose..." Kari said, looking at the water, her reflection staring back at her. Sora took her hand in his. She winced and pulled away, holding her hand to her chest.

"You have feelings with out a heart...your feelings for me, where do they come from?" He asked. She stared up at him.

"From the heart..." She answered. His eyes widened with hurt and he looked down.

"Who do you truely love, Kari?" He asked, looking into the water.

Kari bit her bottom, refusing to look at Sora. "Riku..." Sora looked at her and pulled her into his arms, his lips on hers. She fell into his kiss, feeling love swell into her whole pulled away and held him tighter, crying. She didn't care if she got blood all over her clothes, these would be her last moments with him.

"I love you...Kari..." She felt the honesty in his voice. He truely did love her. She started to cry.

* * *

Kari groaned as she fell back onto her bed, finally able to relax with what time she has left. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes dazed. "That town, with the sunset..What's so important abbout it? Where is it?" She closed her eyes, her expression serious.

"So, you found the last Keyhole," Kari shot up, opening her eyes, seeing Corazone` standing from across the room, her doll in her arms. "It's almost time, Kari...is there unfinished business?" She asked. Kari stared at her for a long time, trying to find a hint of emotion in the girls emotionless eyes. She gave up.  
"What is going to happen to me?" She sighed. A hint of remorse flashed across her fragile features.  
"Kari, you are a embodyment of light. A being who can repel the forces of darkness, but can also be subcummed to it. Once the door is locked, the heart will return to it's original form, thus having no use for the body you have created for it," She explained.

"And?" Kari urged. Corazone` sighed.

"You will return to what you once were,"

"What was I before this life?"

"In due time, that will all be revealed. Is there any more you would like to know?" Corazone` asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, just what is the heart's name?" Corazone` gave a hint of a ghostly smile.  
"I'll give you a hint...it starts with a K..." She said and disappeared. Kari groaned and slammed her face into the mattress. A knock was heard on the door.  
"Kari?" It's Kairi. "Aerith says it's dinner time..."  
"Okay..." She replied.

* * *

At dinner, everyone ate in silence. Kari didn't bother to touch her plate as she stared down at her hands in her lap. She sat by Sora, who sat by Kairi. Donald sat on Kari's other side while Goofy sat at the head of the table. Leon at the other end while Yuffie and Aerith sat on the bed. Merlin and Cid sat across from Kari, an open seat by Merlin. Kari imagined Riku sitting there, a pang in her chest.  
"Tomorrow we leave...and we'll never see each other again..." Sora said, tapping his fork on his plate.  
"I wish it didn't have to be this way..." Aerith looked at her lap sadly. Yuffie noded.  
"And I was just starting to like you guys." She said, crossing her arms. Kari forced a smile.  
"I'm sure we'll meet again..." Kari reassured.  
"How are you sure?" Leon asked. Kari tensed a bit and shrugged.  
"I just have this feeling...that's all."  
"You're one heck of a believer, kid." Cid smiled. Kari puffed her cheek out.  
"I'm not a kid." He just smiled more. Kairi looked at her and Kari smiled.  
"Don't worry, Kairi..." She nodded. She yawned.  
"Well, I'm goin to get some shut eye. We have a big day ahead of us" Kari said as she stretched her arms, leaving the small and to the stretched your arms and left the small house to the hotels. _Tomorrow. The end comes. _


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Battle

A/N: Oh my gosh! We're almost done! Im so happy! :D Thank ya'll for putting up with me lol Sadly, our little story is coming to an end, but we had a nice run. Favorite, review and criticise me :)

* * *

_"Here, take this..." She looked up, seeing Corazone` kneeling before her. Her eyes were wide with fear. A locket was held in her bloody hands. Kari stared at her in confusion. _

_"C-Corazone`? That's-"_

_"We don't have time! The Master is coming!" Corazone` hauld the girl to her feet and they both ran out of the dark dungeon they were in. She stared at the locket in her hand, confused to what is going on. "Your Master was struck down and your friends are in danger," Corazone` said, her tone serious. A dark portal appeared before them and they both ran through it. "Don't stop! The darkness will try to overpower you," She nodded and followed Corazone`. The girl suddenly tripped, the locket flying out of her hands. _

_"No!" She gasped and scrambled after it. A bright light exploded and she found herself in a landscape filled with keyblades. The sky was dark and the sound of metal and explosions clashing together was heard from the distance. She panted and gathered herself to her feet, locket and keyblade in her hands. She looked up at the sky, seeing a heart forming from beyond the clouds. Her eyes widened, then she furrowed her brows. She struck something on her arm and she was cladded in armor. She charged into the battle field till a black keyblade got in her way. The girl gasped and jumped back, looking up to see Karixa standing above her, keyblades bundled together to give her platform. She held a sadistic grin over her face, her arms crossed._

_"Happy birthday," She laughed and lunged down at her. The girl gasped and swung her keyblade._

* * *

Kari opened her eyes, the covers pulled up to her nose. She sat up, letting the blanket fall off of her. She was quickly awakened with a sudden burst of cold air. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then gasped. _It's time..._Kari sat at the edge of the bed, looking out the window. She sighed and stood up, heading to her bathroom._Time to save the world and Riku..._

"Alright! Let's go!" Donald grinned, marching to the worlds exit. Kari, Sora, Goofy and everyone else stared at him. They all looked at Leon and Aerith.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Leon." Kari said as she forced a smile. Leon smiled and patted her on the head.  
"You'll always be with us, Kari." Aerith smiled. Kari nodded, drying her eyes. "If we defeat Ansem, all the worlds should be restored. Including your island."  
"But, it also means goodbye." Yuffie frowned and crossed her arms. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, I know." Sora said. "But we'll always be together...in here." He pointed to his heart.  
"Yeah!" Kari and Goofy nodded.

"Hey!" Donald came up, glaring at them. Kari shot him a look.

"Be patient," She said, crossing her arms.  
"Once the worlds are restore, the gates will close..." Aerith explained.  
"Making it impossible for a gummi ship to travel." Leon said. "Don't worry...We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." He promised. Kari ran at Leon, surprising him witha hug.  
"I love you guys so much!" Leon hugged her back, fighting back his tears.  
"Kari...be careful..." He patted Kari back, pulling her away. She nodded, tears sliding down her face.  
"No matter where we are, Kari, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith placed a hand over her heart.  
"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie grinned, looking at Sora.  
"What's that suppose to mean!?" He glared at her. Everyone laughed. Kari stopped laughing and looked at Kairi, who hung in the back with Cid.  
"Kairi?" She looked up at Kari and smiled.  
"I was hoping I wasn't going to be left out." She said. Kari smiled and hugged her.  
"I love you...and remember...the letter..." She whispered. "It's for Sora..." She stared at Kari with wide eyes and nodded, serious.  
"I'll do it...I promise..." She said. Kari looked up at Cid and nodded.  
"It was nice knowing you, old man." Kari grinned.  
"I'M NOT OLD!" Kairi and her both laughed as she ran to Sora, Donald and Goofy. You looked back at everyone and waved good bye. They waved back. Kari turned and climbed into the ship. Before the door closed, Kari looked back. Kairi was running to her, but the worlds doors closed on her and the ships door closed automatically.

* * *

She watched as Sora, Kari and the others go into the ship. _Kari!_ She ran to the doors, reaching for her, but they closed. Her palm rested on the big door. She slid to the floor and started to cry. _Don't go!_ Leon came up and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Kari..." She whispered.  
"C'mon...let's go." He said, pulling her to her feet.  
"Good bye..." Her palm slid off the door and she left with Leon and the others.

* * *

"Man!I'm tired!" Kari wailed, stretching her arms.  
"Didn't get much sleep, huh?" Sora smiled as he sat down in his seat next to hers. She shook her head.  
"I kept having these weird dreams," She said, scratching the back of her head. She knew exactly what they were. The hearts memories are awakening.  
"What was it?"  
"Huh?" Kari looked at Goofy. He smiled.  
"What was your dream about?" He asked. Kari crossed her arms, tilting her head.  
"Well, I'm in this weird place. A yard filled with keyblades and I'm wearing this armor. Sometimes, I dream of this town with a sunset. I'm always eating this blue icecream bar."  
"Maybe it's a sign?" Donald suggested.  
"Yeah! Maybe you won't die, but get a new life in a whole new world!" Goofy said, hopeful. Kari gave him a small smile.  
"You think so?" You asked in a quiet voice.. Goofy nodded.  
"Of course!"  
"I don't know..." Sora crossed his arms. Kari quickly yawned, loudly, breaking the conversation.  
"Aw, well! I'm gonna take a nap!" She faked a smile and relaxed in her chair, closing her eyes.  
"Goofy? Do you really believe that it's a sign?" Donald whipsered.  
"No...I just want Kari to be hopeful..." He replied sadly.  
"That's really nice of you, Goofy, but Kari's not exactly a believer..." Sora said.  
"We have to make her die happy..."  
Kari frowned as she listened in on her friends.._ I'll die happy as long as I know Riku, Kairi and Sora are home safe and sound...and when I figure out her name..._

* * *

Kari opened her eyes, dazed. She sat up and stretched her arms till they popped. She looked over at Sora, seeing him sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face. _He must be dreaming of home... _Kari mused, but frowned.  
"Today's her birthday..." She whispered. She unbuckled her seat and stood up, staring out into the universe. Kari hugged herself and sighed.  
"It is..." She gasped and looked back to meet a pair of cold black eyes. Kari waved her hand, her keyblade shining brightly.  
"Karixa..." Kari aimed it at her. She held her hand up.  
"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to tell you goodbye, " She held her hand out to her.  
"What suddenly made you into a good guy all of the sudden?" Kari spat, glaring at her gloved hand. She chuckled.  
"Only a bad nobody has a bad somebody. Kari, I found a new life. I can settle down and finally exist..." She smiled more. Her smile was warm. Kari slowly reached for her hand and held it. She shook it and quickly disappearing, into a black slowly reached for her hand and held it. She shook it and quickly pulled away, disappearing into darkness Kari stared at her hand, then at the corner of her eye, she saw a purplish vortex in the distance. The ship started to rock back and forth, making Kari fall into the control panel.  
"Sora!" She cried, scaring Sora cried. Sora woke and stared wide eyed at the vortex.  
"Oh, my..." He stood there, holding onto his chair. Kari looked back, seeing purple liquid like arms coming at her. She looked at Sora.  
"Wake Donald and Goofy up!" She ordered and sat in the captains chair and grabbed the steering wheel and turned. The ship sailed to the right, but was pulled down. Sora stood there, staring at the vortex.  
"Sora!" Kari looked back at him and looked back at him with wide eyes. "Sora!" The liquid arms breeched through the doors and and came in the ship. Kari lunged from her chair, pushing Sora away from them. Donald and Goofy both still remained asleep. The vines wrapped themselves around her leg and began to pull her out of the ship. Kari began to scream, but her eyes grew heavy, her eyes seeing a pinkish haze in the air. She began to close her eyes, falling asleep.  
"Kari..." She heard Sora and felt his fingers brush against hers. _Sora..._

* * *

Kari winced and flickered her eyes open, finding herself alone on a platform. "Huh?" She sat up, placing a hand on her forehead. "Sora? Donald? Goofy?" She called out, her voice echoing into the voice. She looked around the new world. Past the ledge of the platform was a glass like ground. Her reflection can be seen from them. Rocks floated everywhere around her, some falling and going through the ground. There was no reply. Nothing. "I'm _alone_..." She realized, then groaned. "...again..."  
"You're never alone..." Kari gasped and looked back, seeing Riku, smiling at her.  
"Riku!?" Kari grinned at the 15 year old.

"Kari..." He held his hand out to her, a loving smile on his face. Kari ran to him, placing her hand in his as she was pulled into his arms. Tears streamed down her face as she clung to him.  
"Riku!" She smiled, running her hands over his face. Her skin didn't burn at his touch. Black darkness brushed out of her hands as she touched his cheeks. He held the scent of pure darkness and she never felt so drawn to it before. Riku. He's here, with her.  
"Now we can together...just the two of us...Forever..." His voice darkened, giving Kari a chill. His grip on her tightened, making her tense. This didn't feel right. She looked up into his eyes, seeing they were a shade of yelled.  
"You're not Riku," She gasped, pulling away from him. The fake Riku's skin and hair began to turn black. Antennae's sprouted from his head as his fingers grew long into claws.  
"_Kari..."_ Kari screamed.

* * *

Sora woke with a gasp. Cold sweat across his brow. "Kari!" Donald and Goofy looked at him.  
"Sora!You're okay!" Goofy smiled. Sora looked around, slowly standing up. The door was the only thing damaged.  
"Where's Kari?" Donald asked.  
"She was have to find her!" Sora said, looking straight at Donald and Goofy. Donald nodded and Goofy just stared out the wind shield.  
"Hey, guys, where are we?" He asked.

* * *

Kari screamed as she kept running across the glass like floor. She tried to reach a near by cave, but it felt that she was going nowhere closer. The Heartless kept chasing her, seem to never give up stamina.  
"_Kari!"_ Kari looked back, seeing it catch up to her.  
"No! Leave me alone!" She cried, pushing her legs harder. Kari then tripped over her own footing. The ground shake with the Heartless's footsteps. She looked back, seeing it hover over her. He swung his clawed hand down on her, making her scream. The blow never came. Kari opened her eyes, seeing the Heartless gone with another in it's place. A mouse with a keyblade. He looked back at Kari and smiled.  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a high pitch voice. Kari stared at him with shock. She gathered herself to her feet and nodded.  
"Y-yes..." She replied. "And you are?"  
"I'm King Mickey. You may know Donald and Goofy?" He smiled warmly at her. Kari then smiled brightly.  
"I'm Kari." She said, but then gasped. "Riku! Where's Riku!? I need to find him!" Kari exclaimed, looking around for her friend.  
"I'll help you find him..." Mickey claimed. Kari looked at him and smiled.  
"Thank you...King Mickey."

* * *

"Kari! Hide, now!" King Mickey ordered. Kari stared at the Heartless, then nodded and ran. Kari searched around the chasm to hide in, but there was nowhere to go. Kari kept running till her head started pulsing. She gasped and gripped her head tightly, feeling the pulses increase. "Ah!" She gasped and leaned against a wall, feeling her chest ache.

* * *

_  
"Karixa!" She yelled and aimed her black and red keyblade at her. Karixa sneered and her keyblade appeared.  
"Read to die?" She asked, calm and relaxed. She held her head back, smirking."Looks like my minions wore you out," She growled and jumped at her. Karixa jumped back and tossed a black electric orb at her. She dodged it and swung the keyblade down to her chest. It struck Karixa and she screamed out in rage. Karixa's eyes glowed red and she struck her keyblade in the girls side. She gasped and released her keyblade and backed away, gripping her side. She glared at Karixa, who pulled the keyblade out of her and heald the wound that gushed out blood.  
"No!" She looked back, seeing her friends making their way towards her. "No! Stay back!" One of her friends ignored her cries and came to aid her. "No!" She cried. But it was too late. A black figure came, and struck him. Her friend flew back off the cliff and into the abyss below. "NO!" She cried and reached for him. She glared at Karixa and her keyblade appeared. Karixa waved her hand and her sword appeared in her hand.  
"He was right. Love is for weak people..." Karixa sneered and struck her. At the same time, the girlswung her keyblade .  
"Hikari!" She cried before Karixa's sword hit her in the heart. There was a flash of light and they were gone._

* * *

"Gah!" Kari fell back, panting and eyes wide. Her body trembled and her fingers dug into her palm. "Stop it!" She cried, the girls eyes staying in her head. Her eyes shone in pain, sorry. "Stop it!" She yelled louder, gripping her head. "Get out of me! I don't want to feel you! I'm not you! I'm me! I'm Kari! I have my own heart!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face.  
"Kari!?" Kari looked back, seeing King Mickey run to her, a worried expression across his face. Kari dried her eyes, sniffling. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm alright. don't worry," She reassured. "Come on, we must find Riku,"

* * *

Kari has lost Mickey. She didn't know how she had lost him. He just disappeared within air. "King Mickey!?" She looked around for the King, but it was hopeless. Kari kept on, hoping to possibly find him on the way. She saw a wall with a Heartless symbol on it. She sighed and walked towards it.

* * *

King Mickey opened his eyes to see nothing nothing but darkness lighted by a purplish light. He looked around and saw a big white door. Kingdom Hearts! "I'm in Kingdom Hearts, but where is Kari? Kari!" He called out. His voice echoed. No reply. "Oh, I hope she's safe." He whispered.  
"Look out!" King Mickey looked back and before his eyes, a heartless was destroyed. King Mickey met a pair of torquoise blue eyes. Mickey assumed it was Riku.  
"Riku?" The boy just looked away.  
"You said Kari...how was she...?" He asked. _Yup, this is Riku alright...Kari will be glad that he's okay...if she is...  
"_Ifound her in the world of Heartless without Sora...but she seemed unharmed...she was worried about you, Riku. She was determined to find you," Riku closed his eyes. "She has been viewing more visions lately. She is disappearing quicker than I expected," Riku looked at him with confusion.  
"Disappearing...?" Riku questioned.  
"It's a long story..." King Mickey shook his head.  
"I want to hear it..." Riku crossed his arms.

* * *

Kari's white hand crushed its way in the Heartless's face. "I'm not in the mood!" She yelled as she kicked the one coming from behind her, making it fly back and disappear once it hit the wall. Kari charged to the Heartless symbol on the wall and punched it with her fist. The wall fell apart, revealing another room behind it. Against the wall, there laid a pink door. Kari walked into the room and panted, placing her hand over her chest.

"Kari!" Goofy! Kari looked back to see Sora, Donald and Goofy all running towards her. Sora pulled Kari into his arms and held her tightly.  
"I was so worried!" He cried.  
"What happened to you?" Donald asked.  
"I don't know." She said, but smiled. "I missed you guys and I met king Mickey." "What!?" The three friends all yelled. Kari nodded.  
"Where is he?" Donald asked. She shrugged.  
"I don't know. We were walking together but he just vanished." She said. Kari looked back to the door behind them. "I'm pretty sure Ansem and Riku are behind this door." She said. Sora nodded in agreement and grabbed the doorknob.  
"Huh?" Sora blinked, looking up at the door. Kari looked at him, her head tilted.  
"Are you alright?" Donald asked. Sora nodded.  
"Yeah...just becareful, you guys." Sora said and pulled open the door, light engulfing the four friends.

* * *

_"_So,that's what she is...Light...?" Riku asked as he slashed the heartless away. After King Mickey told him the story, the door began to open with a groan.  
"We have to close the door," King Mickey was ahead of him. _It's an endless battle! _

* * *

Sora stood in the middle of a very familiar beach, staring out in the ocean. Donald and Goofy looked around, viewing the new scenery. "This is..." Sora started, then looked at Kari. Kari shook her head, knowing exactly where they are.  
"No, Sora. This is not our island," She said.  
_"This world has been connected." _The group all looked back to see Riku, wearing his heartless clothes, staring out the ocean. Kari noticed the bridge to the paopu tree disappeared. The docks disappeared. The trees disappeared. "Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn." Kari saw the ocean turn purple. Kari shivered as she felt the world around her darken once more. _Be strong, Kari. You can beat him. _Kari felt Sora grip your hand.  
"You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Riku turned to looked at the group. Anger sparked into her chest. _Ansem..._ Kari clenched her fist, her hand glowing. Ansem smirked at her, obviously sensing her power. "Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness." He waved Riku's arms around the island. He looked over at Kari. "And Kari, you may not have known, but your spirit was locked away into his heart. Your freedom to live your life rests in this boy's hands..." He waved to Sora.  
"I too have known..." Kari said, stepping up to him, getting infront of Sora.  
"Riku!" Sora called out, reaching for Ansem. Ansem chuckled.  
"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Ansem turned into his original form and floated up into the air. The group backed up, glaring up at him. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." He held his hand out and closed it. Sora got infront of Kari. She kept her eyes on Ansem.  
"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Sora claimed.  
"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" He yelled and flames of darkness engulfed parts of the island.  
"No!" Sora gasped, looking at the island in horror.  
"Sora!" Kari grabbed Sora's arm, preventing him from running to the flames. "It's not our island. It's a world of darkness disguised as our home. He's trying to weaken us..." Ansem chuckled.

"You're very, smart young one," He mused. Kari glared at stepped forward and smirked.  
"I know who you are..." She said, making him frown. Ansem waved his arm at Kari, a force throwing her back into the ocean. Kari cried in pain and splashed in the water.  
"Kari!" Sora yelled, then glared at Ansem. His keyblade appeared in his hand and Sora ran at Ansem. He swung, but Ansem disappeared and reappeared behind him. When Ansem was ready to strike, a huge ball of ice hit him and froze his arms and legs. Sora looked at Donald and grinned.  
"Good goin Donald!" Sora grinned. Kari climbed out of the water, her arm glowing. She aimed her hand at Ansem and yelled, "Star Burst!" Millions of tiny colored stars shot out and exploded all over Ansem. He yelled and a heartless appeared behind him, roaring. It was completely black with long antenna's, long sharp yellow teeth with long strong claws. Kari smirked, cracking her knuckles.  
"So this is the real you, Ansem?" Kari asked. Sora, Donald and Goofy stared in astonishment.  
"You stay back, Kari!" Sora said. Kari looked at Sora and nodded. They had everything under control. It's time for Kari's own mission and find Riku. She turned and ran across the sand to the supposed secret place. Ansem's heartless reacted and chased after her. She smirked._ Just gave it away..._ She dove into the entrance and crawled away from the fight. Kari looked back, seeing the heartless reaching for her, ignoring the attacks Sora and the others gave it. She kept crawling till Ansem's voice stopped her.  
_"Why do you appose me, Kari. We're both alike in many numbers: We both don't have hearts, we're intellegent, and we're from the same world. Join me and you will rule and get what you want. You'll be 'happy'."_

Kari shook her head. "You just don't get it. We may be the same, but I have something you don't have: a home and friends..." He roared in anger in her mind.  
"_This is what I get for allowing you to escape Hollow Bastion with your sister!? I helped you escape a life of royalty! Led you to your true love!"_ Kari ignored him and reached the end of the cave, seeing the door was opened. She stared at it, her chest cinflicting and breathing heavy. "Riku..." She whispered and ran through the door.


	20. Chapter 20: Kingdom Hearts

A/N: When you walk away, you dont hear me say, pleeeeeaaaaassssse oh baby dont go! Simple and Clean is the way that youre making me feel tonight! Its hard to let it go! Im gonna cry! This is the LAST chapter. Our journey has come to an end, my friends. Thank you for putting up with me :) Enjoy our last chapter of Kingdom hearts.

* * *

_Riku, I'm on my way!_ Kari ran across the white platform, darkness all around her. She panted as she pushed herself and refused to stop. Riku needs her. The wind made her eyes stung and her vision blurred from the tears. _Riku..._Kari slowed her pace as she finally reached the tall doors before her. She panted, and walked to the doors. Beyond the door, she saw Riku. She smiled brightly. "Ri-aaah!" Black electricity surrounded Kari. She fell to her knees and hands, screaming in pain.

"I warned you not to save Kingdom Hearts, or you'll die!" Karixa appeared behind her. Kari sat there, keeping her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. "I had no choice...I'm sorry...I wanted to protect you, Kari. But if you won't listen there is no other way. Better me destroy you than her." She held her keyblade out to you. Kari glared at her, seeing her sadistic grin. Kari felt a burst of energy swell inside her. She yelled angrily and lunged at the girl, her hands clawing at her face. She fell back with Kari ontop, but she rolled her over and placed her hand over her heart, black electricity shooting into Kari's body. Kari cried and kicked Karixa off of her. She flew far back and fell to the edge of the land surrounding and holding Kingdom Hearts. Kari gathered herself to her feet and ran at her. She glared at Karixa, determined. _I don't care what you say Corazone`, I won't give it up. I won't forget!_

"Absolution!" She cried out and held out her hand, feeling a smooth metal handle in her hand. Karixa was at her feet and her eyes widened at what she saw. Kari jumped high in the air and threw her keyblade down at her. Karixa reacted and threw hers at Kari. Kari's keyblade struck Karixa in the shoulder, blood gushing from the newly made wound. Karixa's struck Kari in her stomach. Kari's eyes widened as she fell to the ground, Karixa's keyblade disappearing and reappearing in her hand. She held her keyblade in her left hand and Kari's in her right.

"You had this coming..." She panted, limping up to Kari's still form. "I never wanted you to end this way..." She dropped Kari's keyblade by herr side and turned to leave. Kari slowly reached for it, barely feelingg any energy left. "Goodbye, Hikari." She made a dark portal. Kari slowly sat up, blood pouring from her, wincing.

"Goodbye, Karixa. Star Burst!" Kari yelled, holding her keyblade out at her and thousands of tiny stars shot at her, knocking her into the portal. The portal disappeared. Kari panted and dropped her arm, the keyblade's weight sending white dust into the air. Kari laid back, breathing heavily. Kari rolled her head to the side, looking at the doors to Kingdom Hearts. They were still opening. Kari gasped, blood trickling down her mouth. Darkness began to seep out of the doors. Kari rolled over and crawled towards the doors. She got to her feet, clenching her stomach, wincing in pain. "No, it's my job...to keep you safe," Her keyblade appeared in her free hand. She slowly lifted it up towards the door. "I remember now," She panted. "My name is Hikari, the Signer of Peace. The giver of emotion! You're the creater and the signer of all keybearers. I serve you, for you are light!" Kari felt the last of her energy leave her body and into her keyblade. A ray of light shot out to the door.

* * *

Ansem turned around, reaching for Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" He cried, floating in the blackened abyss. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were behind him, weapons drawn.

"You're wrong! Kingdom Hearts is not the door of darkness. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!" Just as Sora claimed it, light seeped from the door, distinguishing the darkness. Ansem shielded his arms from the brightness. Sora winced, but relaxed. Realization slowly appeared to Ansems eyes. He smiled. "The light...the true light...it's been so long...I remember now..." Ansem turned to Sora."Thank you...Please..." He looked back to the light."Keep her safe." He then disappeared into the light.

"Her?" Sora questioned as he, Donald, and Goofy flew to the white patch of land below.

"He may have meant-" Goofy gasped and pointed."Kari!" Donald and Sora followed his gaze. Kari sat before Kingdom Hearts.

"Kari!?" Sora cried, worried and happy. He ran to her.

* * *

Kari panted and fell to her knees, staring up at Kingdom Hearts. _Not enough strength to lock the darkness away._ She winced as more blood poured from her body_. I failed..._

"Kari!" Kari gasped when she heard Sora's voice. She looked back, seeing her friends coming to her. Sora halted, with Donald and Goofy running into him and falling on their behinds. Kari tried to laugh but ended up coughing blood. "Kari!" Sora quickly went to her side, kneeling beside her.

"Sor-" Kari coughed up more blood.

"Kari...what happen-"

"I don't have long..." Kari inturrupted, gripping her keyblade tightly. Her head fell onto Sora's chest, her eyes staring at the floor.

"Kari! Hang on! Donald!" Sora pleaded, looking back at the duck. Donald nodded and brought out his wand. She shook her head.

"Sora, you must seal Kingdom Hearts. It's more important. I am gonna die, anyways." Kari smiled up to him. Sora wanted to argue, but Goofy inturrupted.

"Sora! The door is opening!" Sora looked at the door, then helplessly at Kari. She nodded.

"Saving the worlds is more important. Close the door." Sora regretfully nodded and gently layed her down and the three ran to the doors. She watched as Sora pushed the doors with all his might.

* * *

Sora pushed with all his might, but the doors wouldn't budge. "It's no use!"

"Come on, Sora! I thought you were better than that!" A hand gripped the door from the other side. Sora looked up and gasped.

"Riku!?" Riku nodded.

"C'mon, let's finish this!" Riku said, but stopped. He stared behind Sora. "Kari...She's..." Riku locked eyes to Sora. Tears threatened to fall from Riku's eyes. "It's my fault..." Sora shook his head.

"It's okay. She did it for the worlds, for us." Sora claimed. Riku looked back to Kari and nodded.

"Hurry! We don't have much time." Riku said. He pulled the door. Sora hesitated.

"Riku...aren't you coming out? Riku shook his head.

"My heart belongs to darkness now. I can't..." He said. "I'm sorry, Sora. You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for."

"Riku!?"

"Come on, Sora!" A new voice called out. "Let's close this door for good!" _Is that...? No, way!_

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy cried. The light blared in the back, showing a mouse holding a keyblade.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Sora. There will always be a door to the light." The King said in a calming voice. "Donald, Goofy. Thank you. You did a great job."

"Sora." A new pair of hands joined in. Sora looked beside him to see Kari. She smiled weakly up to him. "We have to do what our hearts tell us. King Mickey and Riku are following theirs. Now, let's do the same. Close the door!" Kari started pushing. Donald and Goofy followed while Riku pulled.

"Lock it!" She ordered. Sora reacted by jumping back and holding his key high up in the air. Stars swirled around it and a white beam shot out to the door.

"Sora..." Sora looked at Riku. He smiled.

"Take care of her." He said. Sora looked back to see Kairi. He nodded.

* * *

Kari slowly looked up at Riku, meeting his torquoise blue eyes. "I love you," Riku said, his fingers brushing hers. Kari's eyes tears up and she smiled, lovingly. He smiled back.

"I love you, too." She replied, fighting the urge to cry and run in through the doors with him. She laced her fingers with his till the door closed, sealing both of them away from each other, forever. Kari ran her hand down over the surface of the door. "Goodbye." She heard the door lock as it began to disappear. As soon as the door was gone, her heart shot right out of her chest and into the black sky. Kari stared up at it till her eyes rolled back as she fell back on her heels, only to have Sora catch her.

"Kari!" He cried. Kari opened her eyes and smiled. She leaned up and hugged him, not caring if she was getting blood on him. He seemed to not care either as he hugged her back.

"I'll miss you." He whispered, his voice breaking. Kari pulled back, looking up into his eyes one last time. They were so beautiful. So shiny and pure.

"We'll see each other again, I promise." He seemed to not have believed her. She couldn't tell as he began to cry.

"I know we will." He smiled. Kari knew that time wasn't on her side as she felt herself began to drift away.

"Guess what: I remember her name. My heart." Kari mused, trying to lighten up the mood. Tiny shards of gold light began to lift from Kari's body.

"Her name? What's her name? Kari!" Sora shook her gently, trying to keep her awake. Kari smiled more and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sleepy...okay. I'll give you a hint...stats with a "K"." She mumbled. "Sora...I'm always with you..."

"Kari!" Sora cried. His voice was faraway. "Kari!"

_Sora...I'm sorry..._

* * *

"Kari!" Sora cried as he shook her. But she didn't respond. He watched to his demise as she began to completely fade into small shards of golden light. "Kari..." He placed her down, before kissing her tear stained face. Donald and Goofy walked up and hugged Sora. Sora hugged back.

Sora stepped away and turned to Kari's body, kneeling by her. "We'll find Riku and take him home, Kari. I promise. Then, we'll find your heart to try to bring you back...just...hold on!" The gold shards floated up into the sky. Sora smiled and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

Donald and Goofy stood by him, smiling. "We'll miss her." Goofy said.

"Kari is still with us, Sora. Right here." Donald pointed to his heart. Sora nodded.

"Yeah...she'll never die. She lives on forever."

"Sora! Look!" Sora turned around to see Kairi, looking around. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy. They nodded. Sora ran to her.

* * *

_Where am I? _Kairi looked around in the darkness that surrounded her. "Kairi!" She looked up and gasped.

"Sora." Sora stopped before her, panting.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" He aked.

"I don't know. One minute I was with- Aah!" A piece of land she was standing on jerked away, almost making her lose her balance. Sora held her arm. Kairi looked up at him.

"Kairi. Remember this. I'm always with you. So is Kari. I'll come back to you, I promise." He said. She smiled.

"I know you will!" She said. They both grew too far apart and let go. Kairi watched as Sora grew smaller and smaller away. She held her hands together and prayed. _Please be okay. _Kairi felt something warm in her hand. She opened her eyes and gasped. Pieces of golden light fell from the sky like snow. Kairi held her hands out, feeling familiar to the light. _Kari? _The ground shook. Kairi looked back just in time to see the rest of the island come back. Kairi looked back out to the ocean to see Sora in the horizon in a blue light. Kairi watched as it disappeared. Soon, stars shot out from the horizon and claim their places in the sky. Kairi smiled.

Kairi stayed till dawn. She wandered the island and went to the old secret place, reliving old memories. She stopped and stared at the drawings of Kari and Sora, with Sora sharing a paopu fruit with Kari. She smiled and placed her hand on Sora's drawing of Kari. In her other hand, Kari's letter._"_I promise." A tear slid down her face as she picked up a rock.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy all walked down the dirt path, surrounded by trees and bushes. "Now what?" Donald asked.

"We gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Sora said, his hands behind his head.

"But how do we get to that there door to the light?" Goofy asked. They stopped, realization hit and sighed, their heads dropping.

Sora heard a bark and he looked up to see a yellow dog holding an envelope in his mouth. "Pluto!?" Donald gasped.

"Look! It's the King's seal!" Goofy pointed at the envelope in the dogs mouth. A mouse head seal was on it. Sora bended over, his hands on his knees.

"Do you know where the King is, boy?" Sora asked. In reply, Pluto ran off. "Hey!" Sora chased after him. Donald and Goofy followed. Sora grinned. _I'm keeping my promise, Kari! Just wait!_

_I'm keeping my promise, Kari. Just wait!_

* * *

She opened her eyes to see a black sky filled with shooting stars. _Where am I?_

* * *

**_Kingdom Hearts_**


End file.
